Chantress of the Nile
by AnarchySister121
Summary: When a mysterious child washes up on the banks of the Nile with a voice of a goddess, Egypt's way of life is forever changed. After Atem is graced with the girl's voice he becomes obsessed with finding the elusive chantress. Meanwhile, the young chantress faces a conflicting dilemma as she tries to regain lost memories, the roots of her origins, and her purpose on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, It's been awhile since I've written fanfics, so be easy on me, plus I'm new to this website.**

**I recently got back into Yugioh and thought I would give my own little story about it.**

**So, enjoy~**

**Btw, I don't own Yugioh, I'm just a fan that respects it.**

**Chapter 1: The Flood**

* * *

The water was cruel to the untrained three year old. The Nile's waters rushed into her lungs and no matter how much the child gasped for precious air more water would stifle her cries. The young girl's clothing strangled her legs, becoming water serpents dragging her down to the depths. The small boat above her head was slowly fading into a dot, a dot that warped into a plethora of speckled black spots.

'_God… Please… Save me…'_ Her vision turned watery as the Nile claimed another victim.

* * *

"Oma! Satet has brought us The Induation!" Yasin called to his wife, who was preparing bread in the kitchen.

"Really? The months have come already?" A weary, older looking woman sighed as she gazed emotionlessly out of the hole of her mud brick prison. Oma was not all there even as she spoke back, her eyes lacked the luster it once had in her younger years and the minimal outside interaction didn't improve her mood. Yasin shook his head with a heavy sigh before replacing his frown with a grin. "Oma, why don't you come outside and enjoy Ra's presence?"

"No thank you… I'll be fine here…" Her dusty sounding voice responded as she brought her attention back to kneading the bread.

"Oma, you haven't stepped outside for years…" Yasin lifted his arm and grasped his wife's shoulder, his warmth seeped through her dress; her could feel her tense up.

"I have to tend to the Pharaoh's oxen. I will see you when Ra sets." Yasin gently stroked Oma's cheek before stepping out. After leaving the dead space, Oma's whole body shuddered and shake, she placed her doughy hands onto her flushed, tear-streaked face.

* * *

The pharaoh's oxen were in great health this season. Numerous calves were prancing around their mothers. The soft beat of their hooves as they padded the compacted dirt terrain; it was the best thing to relieve Yasin's worries.

"Good morning Yasin!" His partner, Hakim came herding a flock of sheep with a staff before standing beside him.

"Hakim, my friend, have the Gods been treating you well?" Yasin prodded a straying calf.

"Better, we are expecting our first born just as the flooding season ends." Hakim slung his staff over his shoulder, gazing up at the clear sky, his eyes filled with pride before realizing his mistake, "Oh Gods, forgive me, I-",

"Hush Hakim, all is forgiven. The Gods have decided her fate," Yasin breathed in slowly and held it for a few seconds longer, watching as the pharaoh's herd of horses fled past them. He felt their thundering hooves reverberate from the soles of his feet all the way up to the tip of his spine.

"The sky God have your head again, Yasin?" Hakim's voice brought him back from his blissful daydream, wiping his sweat soaked forehead, "My apologies, I was relaxing."

"No harm done, by the way, did you hear about the Pharaoh's son, Atem? Apparently, he started talking and running around!"

Yasin couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile at his hopeless gossip of a friend, "The young prince certainly sounds healthy. I'm sure he will grow to be a strong man."

"What is the flock doing?!" For the love of Ra!" Hakim jogged over to his sheep, which were spreading out amongst the reeds near the banks of the Nile.

"They're probably licking some salt off somewhere," Yasin began pushing the flock around and found a group of them licking a mound on the ground.

"Hey! Shoo! Move!" Yasin whacked a ram and frozen in shock at what the mound actually was. It was a very small girl, no older than three, passed out on the bank.

"By the Gods!" Yasin threw his staff aside, immediately rushed to the girl's side, and flipped her over. He could feel his heartbeat rise up through his sternum and into his throat; this child must have been a goddess. Even at such a young age, her soft tan face had a look of pure innocence and tranquility. Yasin found himself stroking the side of the girl's face, it was softer than the finest linen, and her blue sheen hair slipped between his finger like transparent silk.

"I got all the sheep Yas- Oh…" Hakim stumbled over his words as he noticed the soaking wet child. "What happened? Should I get help?"

"No, no, I've got her, maybe she was washed up by the flood…" He guessed, lifting his head up and glancing up and down the Nile to see if he could find a concerned parent or other guardian.

"She's not… Dead, is she…?" Hakim cautiously poked the child's nose and received a groan with a scrunched up face in response.

"Be careful, would you?" He snapped, slightly baring his teeth.

"Sorry!" Hakim hovered his hand over the child's mouth, feeling her shallow exhales brush his palm. "She still draws breath, the Gods haven't claimed her, yet."

"Hakim, take care of the herds. I'm going to take this little one home."

"You sure? Maybe her family is searching for her," Hakim called to Yasin, who was walking away with a new bundle in his arms.

"It think the Gods have sent us a blessing," Yasin whispered his reply, tightening his grip around the child, a genuine smile stretching across his face.

* * *

"It wasn't a dream Mahad. It was a vision from my Millennium Necklace! I must tell the pharaoh at once." Isis took long strides toward the throne room while the sorcerer Mahad continuously halted in front of her, only to be evaded each time.

"You've only had that necklace for a couple days and already you are getting visions? It can't happen that fast!" Mahad was trying to stop her progress by grabbing her arm. "You are thinking about it too much."

"I really wish that was the case, but I'm not, these items shouldn't be taken light, their messages are serious Mahad." Isis was close to panicking, she was the new holder of the Millennium Necklace for such a short time that she already had a vision of the future that was haunting her thoughts each day and night.

"Before you faint from overexertion, tell me what you saw." Mahad planted his feet firmly on the stone and crossed his arms.

With a heavy sigh, she spoke of her vision…

Mahad cocked his eyebrow, "Listen, I know how it must feel, but, since we are both new to holding our items, we shouldn't stress out so much. You should wait until the time is right to say something like that. Why should you start a panic now and worry the pharaoh?"

Isis paused for what felt like hours until she responded quietly, "Okay, but as soon as something serious happens, I'm telling." Mahad grinned at Isis before linking his arm with hers, "Deal, and if it makes you happy, tell me what this person looks like and I'll keep an eye out for them."

"You would do that for me?"

"If it'll ease your worries,"

Isis released the breath she was holding, thinking that maybe she was paranoid.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading all the way through, I know it is pretty short, but it is an intro.**

**Let me know if you liked it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Kamet

Yasin never left the child's side. It became his duty to confine himself next to the girl for hours on end and barely speak to anyone. For weeks he refused to attend to the herds and left them to Hakim. Everyday was another day of watching the unconscious child toss in her sleep, shivering despite the hot weather, and cry out like an injured babe. The farmer could only hold her hand, wipe her face, and help her drink water from a basin. His routine became an obsession; he didn't eat and dismissed any visitors, except for Hakim.

"Yasin, you can't keep going on like this," Hakim spoke gently, sitting next to him.

"I want to be here when she wakes," Yasin gave his default response; he used the phrase so much it became instinct.

"There is only so much you can do for her."

"Are you just going to sit there and lecture me all night?" Yasin shifted, reaching over to dab her forehead.

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you. Listen to me, if you don't work, they'll take your land and home. Then where will you end up? Think about your wife," Hakim's voice rose slightly as she sat up straighter.

Yasin heaved a forlorn sigh as he retrieved his stash of incense.

"You're doing it again,"

"Doing what?" Yasin lit the tips of the incense burner and placed it near the girl.

"Why are you so obsessed with this kid? Every time I try to talk to you about this "thing" you have with this girl you give me the darkest look. I don't even recognize you anymore," Yasin was too concentrated on praying to the Gods to let Hakim's words sink in.

"I'm concerned for your health and you are too blind to see how you are acting, it's almost like you are possessed by a demon."

Yasin's eyes shot open as he turned on Hakim, "they are afraid of me, just for that? All I want is to get her better, performing a good deed; it's repaid with scorn for caring too much?!"

"Yasin stop. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you saying to me that I have a monster growing in my heart? Is that why you have fear in your eyes when you look at me?!" Hakim grasped Yasin and pinned him against a wall, shattering a water basin in the process.

"You would betray me, take me to the priests to have me judged?!" Oma came rushing in, brandishing a sewing needle like a weapon.

"Oma," Hakim held up his palm toward the older woman, "we are just having a discussion about the girl and his mental state-"

"You bastard!" Yasin raised his fist and hit Hakim harshly on his left jaw. Teeth shards and blood spurted over the room when he stumbled backwards and slammed into the opposite wall. Hakim shook his head and charged at his friend, the worst of human nature was revealed the more they fought. They progressed through the mud brick house, tossing objects and violently yelling at one another.

"Why can't you see I'm trying to help?" Hakim dodged one of Yasin's punches.

"This doesn't look like helping. You threaten me!" He took his staff and swung in around, "You accuse that innocent girl of being a river demon," he smashed some pottery, "and question my actions!"

"I'm not going to fight you, you are my friend," Hakim lowered his fists and relaxed his body language; he seemed to be staring at something behind Yasin, "now you put down your weapon and think about your actions very carefully." Before Yasin could even respond with a poisonous retort he felt something grip his skirt. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he whipped around to see a pair of golden eyes staring into his light gray ones. The light glow of the candles danced around in her pupils.

"It's you…" Yasin reached out sluggishly, coming into contact with delicate skin and wisps of bluish black hair. Yasin felt his anger dissipate with every passing moment, a wound he never noticed before was closing up; a black hole filled with negative thoughts and emotions was mending itself.

"How are you feeling?" Even as he spoke, his mind felt clearer than it had been in years, all the aggression and confusion that was welling up was being drained.

"Yasin?" Hakim carefully stepped toward him, holding his wounded face.

"Hakim, I ask your forgiveness. It appears I was in a dark place," Yasin wrapped his arm tighter around the girl and pulled her to his hip. Her warmth and aura calmed him, he could feel his long forgotten smile stretch across his face the longer he held her.

"Welcome to the world, small one."

* * *

Taking care of a lost girl was much easier when she was unconscious. Yasin had to go on his daily search for the rambunctious child only to find her herding oxen and chasing ducks.

"Are you sure she should be outside so soon?" Oma asked Yasin over supper one night, "She only woke up a couple days ago."

"She'll be fine, her health seems to be fair." His daughter was trying to catch a bug flying around her food, a determined look on her face as she smacked herself on the nose. Yasin chuckled as he comforted the child and kissed the bridge of her nose. "Come now, eat something little one."

"I'm tired of not calling her anything," Oma grinned as her husband spoon fed her mashed up bread and fruit.

"Names are very special and we can't change it when we decide, I'm waiting for the perfect moment."

"Wait any longer and we'll be walking bones!"

Their child glimpsed back and forth between the two of them, watching their mouths move while sound came out. Somehow, not understand their garble was hilarious to her.

"You know, I haven't heard her speak at all, do you think she's ill?" Oma put a hand to her chin in thought. Yasin was holding her still as she was getting fussy, pushing the food away stubbornly.

"Not all children talk at the same age dear. Perhaps she'll speak when she wants us to hear." Yasin dropped the spoon and lifted the child into his arms as soon as she started to whine. "Shh, hush small one. It sounds like someone is ready for sleep, is that it?" Yasin asked, his complete focus on the girl. His paternal behavior was clear, the way he would brush her hair and cuddle her affectionately.

"Why don't we go to the Nile tonight? The moon goddess will have brought the moon by now."

The river was quite serene without a single ripple damaging the surface. Moon beams bounced across the sands and buildings creating a natural light show.

"Come here small one," Yasin yanked her one his lap and started to strip off her clothes when suddenly she started to cry and gripped her robe protectively. The man frowned at his child, "You've been wearing that since I found you, aren't you too warm?" Yasin hadn't really studied the clothes that closely, they weren't any type of apparel he'd ever seen in his life. Her robe was extremely colorful, filled with ceruleans, crimsons, and violets. The robe wasn't even the right size, it draped across the ground that she almost constantly tripped over it and even used it as a blanket.

"I'll give it back little one, all will be well." Yasin gently slipped the robe off and hung it over his shoulder to keep it clean. "I hope you aren't afraid of the water or that would be quite troublesome," he muttered as he lowered her into the water and began to bathe her.

The night's quiet demeanor was almost haunting, the usual sound of people bustling and animals calling was nonexistent as soon as the sun set, and it was the most unsettling thing to Yasin.

"Alright, all done. That wasn't unbearable now was it?" Yasin insisted while he turned around for only a few seconds; by the time her turned back, his daughter had disappeared. His eyes widened and began frantically searching for her, "Little one? This is no time to play…!"

* * *

The child had heard something or someone beyond the Nile. Its voice was hypnotizing, beckoning her to follow it. Before she knew it, her feet dragged her body effortlessly and reached a point where she was floating in and out of her reality. Her being became weightless like the desert winds, her mind accepted the trance and gave in to its call…

* * *

Sleeping was impossible. No matter how much Isis paced around her chambers, read her scriptures, and placed her Millennium necklace as far away from her as possible, the trip into her dream world slipped out of her grasp. Isis couldn't stand it any longer, she wandered around the palace looking at the carvings etched on the wall and read the stories that went along with them. She walked along the right side of the wall, her fingers trailed over the bumps of the soft alabaster stone. It wasn't long before she arrived at the pair of Anubis statue pillars facing each other, she noticed Mahad dozing off in the statue's lap.

"Don't fall off!" Isis startled the young man, he almost did fall.

"Hey, not funny. I was actually starting to sleep," he yawned, sliding off the statue. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Could you tell?"

"It's written all over your face," he walked to the open pavilion and gazed among the stars.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Other than your surreal vision? I guess my new responsibility as being an apprentice sorcerer is stressful."

"Is training all that taxing?" Isis joined him, placing her body against a side wall.

"More than you know and being a guardian to a little prince is even more difficult." Isis followed his eyes in the direction of the Nile, watching the moon reflect on the surface.

It was like the night was singing a lullaby, willing its residents to lie down and forget about their worries. In fact, the night was singing. The melody was the most relaxing music ever performed, Isis's mind was emptying the more she became in tune with the song. If Isis could fly, now would be the right moment.

"Isis! Wake up!" Mahad's voice sounded so far away and garbled like he was underwater. He grabbed Isis and abruptly shook her.

"What-? What happened?"

"You heard it too," Mahad was walking her toward the palace's front doors, "your eyes went blank and you started humming to that voice." They passed multiple guards that had passive faces, not even noticing them.

"Where is it coming from?

"Cover your ears, it's some kind of spell. I can feel it getting harder to concentrate the closer we are to the source." The duo were about to leave the palace walls when Isis cried out,

"The Royal Family!" The pharaoh, his queen, and the young prince Atem were staring transfixed past the horizon.

"They don't seem to be pain," Isis observed, Mahad pulled on her arm,

"We must investigate this odd occurrence."

"I can feel it pulling me toward the Nile."

Mahad placed his hands over his ears and motioned Isis to follow.

* * *

Yasin felt himself being lifted into the sky. All of his troubles were left behind as he glided past the pyramids, the wind lapped at his face, and the palace becoming but a speck. Responsibilities were non-existent in his world, he felt invincible in the skies. Up here, he was his own God. In the distance he could see his wife beaming at him while she held a child's hand. It was a boy waving at him gleefully as he came closer.

"_Father…! Come on… I'm waiting…!"_

His heart was at peace, he finally had his own child. Without hesitation, her embraced his son and patted his head.

"_Don't cry anymore… I'll love you no matter where I am…"_ His son whispered in his ear, his heat licking Yasin's auricle.

Out of the corner of his mind, he heard an outside force trying to wake him up. Yasin didn't want to leave, his soul yearned to stay within his hopes and dreams. In this fantasy, there was no pain but reality jerked him back to his senses and his conscious mind took over. Out in the middle of the Nile, his daughter was standing on top of the water with no stone or other forces holding her up and she was performing a ballad. It was so powerful that half of his mind was urging him to sleep and fly away once again, but his parental instincts were stronger. In a panic, he splashed out, his lethargy and the strength of the water wore him down quickly.

"It's dangerous out there!" Yasin felt himself slipping away until he heard it,

'_Call my name…'_

The wind's subdued whispers brushed his locks with a gentle caress, repeating the same sentence.

"Kamet…" He whispered back, "Kamet… My little chantress… That shall be your name…" The name was so addicting to say he found himself wanting to say it more and more, long after his daughter had stopped singing and drifted into his outstretched arms.

"Kamet… Who are you…?" Yasin was so distracted with trying to observe the phenomena he witnessed that he didn't realize that two of the pharaoh's priests were staring at the both of them in awe. Without thinking twice, Yasin slung Kamet's robe over his shoulder and bolted from the scene.

"Wait! Stop!" He ignored the calls and kept running as far as his legs could carry him.

Kamet stared up at her father as he paused to catch his breath and cried on her shoulder.

"Kamet, let it be written by the Gods… From this day on, no one will ever take you away from me." His newly named daughter stroked his cheek to brush away the tears, "also, I think it might be best if you never do that again, ever," Yasin declared, Kamet could only respond with a few quick blinks.


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Pains

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all who took the time to read my story and follow/fav it. It makes me so happy to see that people actually like it :)**

**Thank you again and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Atem was having the dream again. The young prince was much older as he stood in the middle of the Nile River, the surrounding area was blinding white and no matter where he turned more light obscured his vision. The only thing he could see clearly was a young woman wearing a vibrant robe, strolling casually toward him. His voice closed up as the woman took her finger and traced the outline of his chin, lifting up his chin to meet his eyes. Atem could feel a spark hit his pupils and work through the rest of his body making him jolt in surprise and waking him from sleep. It had been a few years since he heard the melody of the Nile and since that day, he never had any other dream. Every time he woke up and in his waking moments he wondered if he would hear that song and meet the golden eyed woman in real life.

* * *

Kamet was being yelled at again. Her father was scolding at her for singing at the pharaoh's horses; a very harmless gesture and she thought she was helping the herding process by keeping them calm. There were new rules for the household ever since she sang out her soul on the Nile:

Rule one: Never sing in public

Rule two: Never walk alone

Rule three: Avoid the pharaoh's followers

Rule four: Always stay next to mother or father

At the time it was simple to follow her parents. Kamet's father would smile proudly when she stuck to her father's hip much like a newborn foal does with its mother. Kamet would join her father every morning to watch the herds and assist with pushing stubborn animals.

When the growing season came, Kamet was the one to drop seeds on the ground and allow the grazing four-legged beasts to walk on top of the soil, but by far Kamet loved the harvest. The first time she handled a sickle, she treated it more like a sword and almost chopped off Hakim's head. Yasin never let her touch another sickle ever again but let her carry the bundles instead.

Avoiding people was Kamet's specialty. Any guard or lavishly dressed person she spotted coming toward her; she would flee into the closest alleyway or disguise herself as part of a flock of sheep until they passed. Rule one was still the hardest rule to follow. After the incident, Kamet obeyed her father's commands and was eager to please him, but a few days later, Kamet fell ill and found it difficult to hold in her voice. The discomfort became unbearable every day, her chest would feel shriveled with a constant tickle deep in her throat ensued and sleeping would mean a one-way trip into her drowning nightmare and wake up choking on her own saliva and shivering in a cold sweat. The only way to feel a little better was to sing to herself as quietly as she could without alerting anyone near her. Still, emptiness constantly followed her and all she wanted was to share her gift with another human. But with the way her father was shouting she would be lucky enough to step outside again.

"Kamet, how many times have I told you not to project your vocals outside?" Yasin pointed out the door and waved his arms all over, his face turned a shade of grape and his breathing quickened.

Being a mute was the second hardest thing to deal with. The Egyptian dialect was quickly clicking in her head and she was able to mouth the words and understand others but no matter how much she tried Kamet couldn't utter a single word. Making sounds and body language became second nature and the alternative to talking. Kamet had the animals to thank for teaching her how to express her emotions with over exaggerated motions.

In response to her father's question she lowered her head and avoided eye contact, just how the dogs did when they felt guilt.

Yasin ran his hand through his hair, strands of burnt sienna fluttered in front of his eyes.

"Do you not understand what might happen if they caught you doing that?"

Kamet shook her head.

"They could take you away and I might not ever see you again or worse, they might ki-" he abruptly stopped mid-sentence, "they might kill you. Do you know what that means Kamet?"

Kamet lifted her eyes to meet her father's, he was being serious. She remembered the first time she saw something killed, a neighboring cat had attacked a majestic crane. While the avian fought hard, the predator dragged it down to the ground and ate it. Kamet wasn't sure if she truly understood what death meant but she didn't feel like pressing the subject further. With a nod, he continued, "listen to me well Kamet, I will not be around forever to protect you. You must learn to fend for yourself very soon and the last thing I want is you ending up in a tomb before me."

Her father's words stung, tombs were another dislike of Kamet's. The stench of death and the ominous sense of being watched was terrifying.

"Just remember my child, when you are in danger, no matter what, always run," Yasin lowered his tone and pulled his daughter into a hug. Kamet's sobs were smothered by his clothing, his lecture resonating through her skull so much it started buzzing.

A life lesson learned: always run.

* * *

Hanging around scribes was definitely the most boring lesson to sit through. Atem plucked at his fringes of blonde hair, his cheek anchored against his fist, lazily watching the scribes take a population count. It was protocol that every year, all the civilians essentially take role call and the scribes count every death and birth to doll out pay and taxes. The throne room was packing up with citizens of all ages while his father's priests and guards stood by just in case.

"Bored already?"

Atem shot up to see Mahad standing over him with his nose deep in a scripture.

"Are you kidding? I'd rather be training with my Ka or climbing the pyramids than watch this. All the people take one look at me and start drooling," Atem sighed.

Mahad chuckled and sat down next to the prince.

"Who knows? It could turn out to be fun."

"How?" Atem cocked his eyebrow.

"You might find other kids your age to play with."

"Father doesn't let me play with commoner kids, only Mana plays with me." Atem smiled at the thought of Mana, her slightly spiked hair spread out into sections and the way her face would scrunch up whenever a spell failed was enough to make anyone fall on the floor and laugh their stomach out. Just thinking about the quirky girl seemed to lift Atem's spirits for a short while. A few older village girls mistook the young prince's far away look for him staring at them and as they approached the young ladies waved with petite fingers and happily giggled.

"Already flirting?" Mana broke Atem's concentration as he blushed furiously.

"N-No! I was just in my own thoughts, besides I'm too young for that stuff," Atem puffed out his lip and pouted.

"The famous pout face!" Mana squealed before ruffling his tri-colored spiked hair.

"Knock it off!" Atem slapped her hands away.

"But you are too cute not to tease." It was Mana's turn to give a pouty lip.

"You two keep quiet, the scribes are trying to focus," a new voice entered the conversation. The three kids turned around and saw the holder of the Millennium eye.

"Sorry priest Aknadin, we'll stop." Mana bowed her head before Aknadin took his place beside pharaoh Aknamkanon.

"Don't mind Aknadin children, he's had a foul mood since he was born." Atem's father's vizier, Shimon chuckled at his comment as he approached the group, "this is boring for me as well."

Mana scooted over to leave a space for the old man and gratefully took a seat by the prince.

"To pass the time, why don't we play a game?" Shimon suggested

"What kind of game?" Atem prodded, his eyes lighting up at the mention of a game.

"Each time a person comes to a scribe, we each guess what their name is. The only hint we receive is the appearance of each person and to confirm who was right, we take a look at the scribe's papyrus."

Atem chewed on his lower lip and shrugged, "let's play."

The game surely did pass the time as the last stragglers were being brought in. Atem focused on one of the men and took his guess, he was wrong this time only because Mana already knew the man's name, Hakim.

The last group was an elderly couple with a child about Atem's age.

"Oh, isn't she adorable?" Mana whispered and pointed to the little female.

In that moment, Atem stood up tall and gazed at the girl's eyes, they were the color of golden wheat shining in the sun. These eyes were unmistakable; it was the woman in his dream's eyes.

With a force a voice he never thought he had, he exclaimed to the family, "Halt!"

* * *

Kamet's blood froze when she heard the bold voice echo from the other end of the throne room even the pharaoh's priests were startled. Yasin gripped Kamet's hand and turned around to face prince Atem, making sure to keep his left foot forward to show respect, she mimicked the gesture.

"Your highness," her father bowed, "What can we do for you?"

Atem ignored Yasin and came straight for Kamet; he couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

"H-hello… I'm prince Atem…" He returned to his tiny, shy demeanor as he greeted Kamet, "What's your name?"

"Her name is Hesi, my prince," a scribe responded, scribbling away on his papyrus.

Kamet's father recommended cheating the records and gave the scribes a fake name to protect her identity. Oddly, Yasin had named her Kamet because it translates to "chantress" in Egyptian, which would be a huge giveaway. It would be like Kamet walking up to the pharaoh and saying, "Look! I'm the chantress, please take me away!"

Atem gave the scribe a weird look almost like he wasn't expecting to hear that. Kamet swallowed a lump in her throat and broke eye contact with the prince, she could feel his crimson eyes burning straight through her. Almost right on time, the pharaoh came up behind his son and gripped his shoulder, pulling him aside and communicated in hushed whispers.

"I apologize, my son was just so captivated by your daughter's beauty that he had to meet her," the pharaoh spoke for his son, who was nervously shifting his sandaled feet.

"The prince wanted to ask lady Hesi if she would like to visit him for awhile."

Kamet felt her father's grip tighten, giving her an uncomfortable jolt. Kamet was sure her father was going to decline until he took a sharp intake of breath, "Oh my, my daughter would be honored." He bowed deeply, pulling Kamet down with him and lifting her back up. The family knew Yasin didn't have much of a choice, declining such a request was considered an insult.

"Begging your pardon my good pharaoh, but my daughter was born a mute and won't be able to answer any complex questions."

"Such a shame. A girl as graceful as this would've had a beautiful voice."

'_If only they knew'_ Kamet thought.

"Yes, such a pity." Yasin gave Kamet an expression she was all too familiar with, one that said everything, _'Obey the rules'_.

* * *

Kamet could feel Atem's excitement as he gave her an entire tour of his home.

"Over here is where we have lavishing feasts…"

Kamet was trying desperately to pay attention but her two halves were fighting again. One side was ecstatic to spend time with a person her age while the other side was terrified of making a mistake and the unpredictable future. This was worrying her to the point where she just wanted to sing, the song made all the problems better.

"Hesi? I have a question," Atem turned abruptly, nearly colliding with him.

"Have I met you before today?"

Kamet's eyes grew twice in size but shook her head hoping the lie wouldn't show in her body language.

"Hmm… Okay, just asking." Atem closed his eyes as he smiled not giving any indication to whether he was satisfied with her answer or not.

"By far, this is my favorite place," Atem went back to the tour and guided her up to the top of the enormous palace.

"You'll be able to see the entire kingdom from up here."

Kamet's double-sided worries were completely obliterated as Atem brought her to a wonderful garden. The greenery was enough to make anyone's eyes pop. Kamet hesitantly placed a bare foot on the grass and flinched back, shifting her gaze back to Atem for direction. Her face must've been distressed because he grasped her hand and led her out one step at a time.

"That's it, you're fine," Atem praised her, encouraging her feet to keep taking steps. The lush grass has a wrinkly and itchy texture but it rubbed off the build up of dirt and dust pretty well. Kamet's eyes spotted a healthy tree with a ripened fruit dangling from it. Unable to resist, she pulled Atem with her and pointed to it.

"That? That's a pomegranate," Atem answered, "You want it?"

Kamet was about to respond but he began jumping up and down to try and reach it. It was Kamet's turn to laugh at the prince's impractical idea, since the both of them were too short, Kamet found other ways to get what she wanted. Without warning, Kamet gave herself a running start; slightly ran up the tree's trunk and hugged the nearest branch.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Kamet felt her cheeks flush but refocused on her work. She jiggled the branch using her body weight and soon enough they had a small pile of pomegranates and a broken branch limb.

"You hurt?" Atem reached out and touched the back of her head, "It's just a slight abrasion, nothing too serious," he concluded, sounding like an expert in medicine.

Kamet gripped the fruit, spilt it sloppily, and offered the half to Atem. The prince stuffed his face and spat out the seeds to the side. It felt weird sitting with a complete stranger but for one reason or another, Kamet felt secure around Atem like she had known him for years. Kamet found a dirt spot and began to write a message in hieroglyphs. Atem leaned over and read: "It's nice to meet you, Atem."

"I'm glad to have met you too."

Kamet didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she sat closer to him and placed her hand over the top of his. Prince Atem slightly stiffened as the heat in his cheeks rose, his words caught in his throat.

Unknown to either of them, Mana had been spying on the pair.

"What is Atem doing? And who does that girl think she is?" Mana crossed her arms, scrunching her nose.

"The prince must have a reason for his actions," Mahad checked on the children and was making sure Mana didn't do anything rash, "He was determined to have her stay."

"Wait… This can only mean one thing…"

"Mana," Mahad warned, but it was too late. Mana imagined Atem and Hesi kissing underneath the tree with the stars winking above them.

"This place is too romantic! I thought he said he was too young for this stuff!" Mana had uncontrollably shouted so abruptly that the kids snapped out of their trance and placed their hands back in their own laps.

Kamet grimaced, halfway closing her eyelids as she thought,

'_Life lesson learned: jealous girls are the worst eavesdroppers.'_

* * *

**A/N: By the way, if you guys have any questions, comments, or your own ideas on this story. I would greatly appreciate it and would love to talk to the people of this community.**

**All of you are awesome and have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **One Dumb Move

Atem was up late again studying. With papyrus piled high in his face and another in the corner, he was keeping himself busy learning about chantresses. Earlier Isis, Mahad, Atem, and his father spoke privately about the Hesi matter. Atem wasted no time journeying to the library and stuffing his head with information but the outcome was pretty disappointing. With a sigh, he laid his writing utensil down and read over his notes.

Chanters of chantresses were people who sang to the Gods to appease them. They would compose their own prose, practice, and hoped their work pleased the Gods and sent them whatever the chanter asked for. The words played a key role; if Egypt needed rain, the chanter sang about rain and so on. Pharaohs revered chanters for their power and rarity that they asked for their presence at special occasions or had them in their High Court. There wasn't any in-depth information about their history, it was just assumed they came out of nowhere.

Within all the scriptures Atem found lyrics to specific songs all written by scribes or the chanter themselves. He also discovered that the music had no other variations or ones written by different composers. Apparently when a song worked well the first time, a chanter didn't bother writing a new one.

'_If I was a God, I would've gotten bored'_ Atem thought and began to compare his notes on Hesi. He felt guilty about taking notes on his friend but curiosity got the better of him and a huge part of him wanted to document everything about her. Atem even drew her once while she sat in the garden.

"Huh?" Atem shook his head, feeling his cheeks light up again.

'_Why does that keep happening? I hardly know her… Yet…'_

The young prince slapped himself, refocusing.

"Alright, the main difference between a regular chanter and Hesi is…" He flipped through his notes, "She can't speak, which means she can't sing the lyrics to these dusty old songs." Atem re-rolled one of the scrolls and threw it aside. He would have to take more notes if he was going to discover her secret but no matter how much she visited and all the long hours they spent together, she was hiding in a shell.

Atem plucked his blonde fringe, groaning as he laid his head down on the tabletop.

"Maybe I'm going at this the wrong way…"

Atem took his notes, crunched them up in his hands and threw it in the discard pile.

"I just need to act normal. Don't treat her like an object or like she's anything special. Hesi is a normal girl… Yeah… And I know exactly what normal kids do…" Without putting anything away, Prince Atem gathered a few stray papers and his candle, retiring for the night.

Tomorrow, tomorrow is when he would get to work.

* * *

Kamet hurried out her front door with breakfast still in her mouth. She didn't want to be late for Prince Atem's surprise, there were butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it.

After the pharaoh's men and Atem escorted her back home the first time, Kamet was given a new job. Her job was to be the prince's new friend and it was left with no room for argument. Her father, to say the least, was utterly distraught for Kamet's safety and had a lot of faith that she wouldn't hum a single note. It became so stressful Kamet had to leave just as the sun peeked over the pyramids.

The walk from the outer city limits wasn't scary anymore and instead of the guards giving her accusing glares they would smile and chat. On her way to the palace Kamet had to first pass the marketplace, it became her new favorite dwelling spot. Treasures, trinkets, and foreign goods all piled at different stations made Kamet's heart jitter with excitement, even the stories about how they came to Egypt were enchanting. She just wanted to buy them all but their status as farmers and Kamet's minimal pay forced her to be patient and save up.

"Back here again, are we?"

A young shopkeeper asked, grinning at his regular customer. Kamet nodded her head and tried to find any new, hidden merchandise behind the table.

"I don't have anything new yet child, be patient and when I find something spectacular, you'll be the first to know."

Kamet had become everyone's favorite customer just for the fact she visits. Gossipers and people with problems never had any trouble talking off her ear. Kamet had become the best listener.

"Then I told him, for the love of Osiris, stop coming home drunk or I'll use my pottery on that big, fat head of yours!"

Kamet was listening to the pottery lady rambling, "Don't even get me started on your snoring! Oh and your breath, talk about disgusting!" Pottery lady pinched her nose to block out an imaginary stench, "Oh, child. Am I making you late for something? Go on then," she waved her hand to shoo Kamet away.

Kamet ventured to the local bar to hear one of the barkeepers stories, "Now child, this tale happened when I was about your age, barely able to carry a sword…" He would always start with that sentence, what a nutty guy.

Kamet's final stop would be the incense and spices stand where a nice old woman with a cat worked. She hid behind the stand, waiting for her to spot Kamet.

"Oh? Is that my adorable granddaughter hiding?" A weary but cheerful voice questioned.

Kamet popped up from behind and outstretched her arms.

"What a surprise indeed. Come, come here. I have a gift for you."

When Kamet had started going to the market everyday, the woman instantly took a liking to her and unofficially adopted Kamet as her granddaughter. Other than her parents, Kamet didn't have any relatives. Her father explained that they all moved away or passed into the next world.

"Here I have the perfect scent for a beautiful girl like you…" Grandmother's cat hopped off her shoulder when she bent down to pick up a vial.

"I had it traded from across the land just so you could have it," she smiled as she applied the perfume on Kamet's arm. She warily sniffed her arm. If Kamet had been a scent, that would've been it.

"It's called myrrh. My dear child, take it. No charge and don't try to change my mind." Grandmother placed the vial in Kamet's right hand and covered it with her left.

"Who knows? You might find a husband who will love the scent of your skin," Grandmother chuckled as Kamet gasped and placed the perfume to her heart.

"Don't hide it, I know you have an eye for someone."

Kamet nodded, cheeks bright red.

"You should go to your soulmate then, I won't keep you any longer."

Kamet's smile didn't fade as she cradled her gift and couldn't stop smelling its scent. Craftsmen nodded their heads or waved at her as she passed, she learned each one's names and lifestyles. It was one big family that connected like a circle. Never before had Kamet felt accepted… So… Wanted…

'_One day, I'll repay them for their kindness,"_ Kamet gave a determined look and nodded to herself.

Though, the only group of individuals she certainly had to stay away from was other children. For some reason the children would ignore her or if they accidently made eye contact they would frown of glare at her. To avoid any confrontation, Kamet pretended they didn't exist and continued on her path toward the palace like nothing was wrong. Thankfully, they mimicked the gesture, thus, this created a sort of mutual understanding between the groups.

Hierarchy was law in Egypt and if it weren't for Atem and Kamet's chance encounter, she never would've learned so much about the wonderful people who lived under the pharaoh and their Gods. If it were up to her parents, she would've become a hopeless, isolated woman without any memories of adventures. If Kamet ever got her voice back, she'd have to thank him in more ways than one…

* * *

The palace's humongous stone gates towered over her and without hesitation, opened to allow her entry.

"Hesi!"

Atem was right at the inside of the gates, waving. Something was different about him, a new sparkle glinting in his eyes as he locked his gaze with hers.

"Right on time, as usual," Atem complimented when she raced up to him.

"Let's play outside today. The fresh air will be a nice change," Atem's voice slightly cinched. Kamet brought her hand up, pushing off the Eye of Horus headdress and placed her palm on his forehead while staring into his majestic irises. She sent all of her positive energy through him, hopefully to make him calm. Prince Atem's shoulders slumped, he touched her lower arm.

"I'm in good health Hesi, don't worry about me."

With a nod, Kamet relinquished her hand and readjusted his headdress. Touching was another new technique of Kamet's. By having skin to skin contact, Kamet used her energy, which Atem called 'Ba', and gave it to someone else. Afterward though, Kamet would feel light headed and tired but the recipients' mood improves.

"Hesi, stop sharing your Ba," Atem interrupted her thoughts, "You'll wear yourself down."

Kamet wrote down a message on her papyrus,

'Sorry, you felt sad.'

"Worry about yourself for once," Atem smiled cutely before leaning down to sniff her arm, "Hmm… Myrrh… It fits you."

Kamet's mouth opened slightly, a coo escaping her throat.

"Enough talk, we have horses to ride."

* * *

Chariot tracks covered the sands and the thundering hooves shot through the air when three riders raced each other toward the Valley of the Kings.

"Your majesty! Slow down!"

"I can't, Hesi and I have a bet!"

Atem was neck and neck with Hesi's horses, they were approaching a closing valley wall. Atem smiled mischievously and snapped the reins twice, pulling ahead a few inches. His stallions snorted in aggravation.

"Go faster!" He goaded as Hesi pulled ahead of him and stuck her tongue at him.

"No you don't!" Atem shifted his glare at the back of Hesi's chariot, using part of his cloak to cover his mouth.

The valley walls were quickly narrowing to the point where their wheels were scraping the rocks, creating sparks. Hesi had slowed down to fit through the tight spot but for Atem, it was a chance to win.

"I hate to lose Hesi!"

Atem's chariot slammed against hers, pulling ahead and leaving Hesi literally in the dust. The young prince straightened his posture and threw out his chin right as he smelled smoke.

"What in the name of Ra?"

Atem glimpsed down and found the source, his wheel was on fire. He shouted a vulgar curse and yanked the reins toward him but the horses were too terrified by the flames to stop.

"Whoa! Stop!" No matter how hard he pulled, the horses angrily whinnied and galloped faster.

Right now he had two options:

Get burned and smashed into a valley cliffside or jump and risk getting all of his bones broken.

It was now or never. Atem braced his body, preparing his legs to jump until something spectacular happened that he swore it was the Gods' doing. A sudden dust storm came in front of him when it turned direction, aiming at his burning wheel. It encircled the flames, the mixture of sand and too much oxygen suffocated the fire with a small poof.

"Wha- What?!" Atem was too dumbfounded to notice Hesi ride beside him and take control of his spooked horses.

"You idiot! You could've been killed!" A high-pitched, womanly voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Atem hopped out of his chariot where he noticed a monster floating by Hesi. An impish, blue-skinned woman with darker blue hair, a long green scarf draped around her body was glaring at the prince.

"I am the Spirit of the Winds," it crossed its arms and huffed.

"You- you saved my life," Atem stuttered.

The shadow monster shook its head and pointed to Hesi who was hysterically crying on the necks of his stallions.

* * *

"She did what?" The entire court gasped at Shada's tale.

"I saw it with my own eyes. She summoned a shadow being without the use of a DiaDhank." Shada gestured to his wined-looking device strapped to his arm.

"How is that even possible?" Priest Seto twirled his Millennium Rod.

"It actually is possible, but very dangerous," Isis crossed her legs.

"However it happened, that child saved our prince without thinking of the repercussions," Karim spoke.

"Is there a reason as to why we haven't taken her as an apprentice?" Mahad interjected, "Egyptians with the power to summon a monster out of thin air deserve to be trained under the Secret Court."

"She is a chantress Priest Mahad," Aknadin interrupted, "She should be here at the palace to grace us with her voice."

"Why can't she perform both talents?" Shimon questioned the elder.

Aknadin hesitated, walking to the center of the room and spoke his grievances, "It is obvious this girl has power. We need to have her focus on one thing at a time. The chantress could become so powerful she might threaten our stability in Egypt."

The court erupted in argument, their shouting bounced around the room.

"Silence!" Pharaoh Aknamkanon's stern exclamation brought their bickering to a halt.

"This is the prince's task and we must trust his judgment. We should leave the prince with the young chantress. That is my word and let it be law," His tone stifled everyone's complaints.

* * *

Kamet could barely stay awake. Her body felt like rippling waves and her vision, a rocking boat. After Kamet had accidently summoned the creature she passed out with her nose bleeding. The escort Shada and Atem rushed her unconscious body back to the kingdom. When Kamet awoke, Atem wouldn't stop talking about her foolish actions. Summoning a creature without any control or ability to control how much Ba is consumed, she could've been killed. She didn't last through his lecture before letting sleep consume her. The next time she awoke, she found a kneeling creature, a woman-like creature that was praying over her. Isis called the monster Mystical Elf and explained it was rejuvenating her Ba. The Priestess advised Kamet she get some extra rest, it was the best medicine to get her strength back and it just had to be in the Prince's bed.

Kamet flailed her arm around for her writing materials.

"Here Hesi," Atem passed it to her.

'Thank you. You know, that was not smart.'

"I know, I won't ever do it again. I put you in danger just so I could win a stupid race."

Kamet scribbled away, "Thank you Hesi, for saving me," Atem said over her writing.

'You've said that for the hundredth time.'

"If you hadn't been there, I'd be dead."

'Shada would've saved you'

"He might not have made it in time. You immediately took action and put your life on the line."

'I'm not a hero… You are just… A dear friend to me…"

Atem stared at her words and sat down beside Kamet.

"Hesi, I need to ask you something," she could feel his nervous energy. She waited for him to continue.

"Are you… You… Do you believe in destiny?" Atem gripped the bed sheets.

Kamet sat on the question and wrote her answer, 'Yes.'

Atem seemed to be relieved at her answer, "I ask this because… I think you… And I have a… Shared destiny…"

'What are you trying to say Atem?' Kamet's irritation showed in her words.

"I guess, nothing," Atem sighed, a vein pulsed in his head.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Kamet didn't know what to write, confusion racing through her.

"I'll get some water for you. Don't go anywhere."

With that, Atem closed his bedroom door, Kamet could finally relax against the pillows. This was happening too fast, her life, her relationship with the Royal Family, and not to mention her freaky powers. Kamet was becoming disconnected with her parents. The couple who had nurtured and raised her; she would hardly speak with them, always too tired to talk about her day. She left her father, who was showing his age, to cope with the fussy herds. But deep down, Kamet felt like her life was meant to be here. She curled up in a fetal position, wrapping her arms around her legs.

'_Who am I…?'_

Just then, the door reopened and Kamet was expecting the prince but instead was greeted with one of the priests, the man with the golden eye. The object would be the product of her nightmares, the eye of Horus burned into her retina as it glinted once. The man touched her forehead and stared into the recesses of her mind…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! You've been so awesome and I was quite surprised to read I got a comment saying to update soon :D**

**Thank you, **Aimee269

**That made my day! **

**Keep leaving those nice comments ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Leaving **

* * *

Aknadin didn't know he would feel that much resistance. As soon as he forced the chantress's mind to open, it turned to chaos. Images of water, burning tents, and the history of the Gods flashed through his mind. All of the messages he was receiving were too much to handle all at once.

"Stop fighting, you are prolonging the inevitable," Aknadin spoke through his eye.

_"Let me go! Get away!"_ The chantress screamed as she brought up mental barriers to block his path.

Out of the darkest corners of her head, a Shadow Nile River shifted; the water was blacker than the stormiest nights and tar-like in consistency. The tar water burbled, bubbles popped as they reached the surface, splashing Aknadin's robes. Just as he was thinking what it could be, a creature emerged for the tar. It was a long, ruby colored serpentine; its tail stretched across the river, whipping up a horrific storm. A spiked emerald dorsal ran down its spine with horns on its gill flaps. The beast turned its attention to Aknadin, making him freeze when they locked eyes.

"Who dares awaken the great Apep?!" The serpent's teeth, the size of swords, clacked together, "I will show you what happens when you defile my domain!"

The mighty serpent roared and lunged at the intruder...

* * *

"Such a dark creature…" Aknadin murmured, he was shaking furiously and cradling his hand that felt like it was on fire. The victim of his judgment was screeching in agony, rolling on the floor. In all of his years, he never heard such a heart-stopping cry. Hesi's protests were a mixture of animal and human screams, all jumbled making it sound inhuman.

"Was that… Your Ka…?"

The little chantress shuddered on the ground, vomiting up blood and other bodily fluids. Without saying another word, the priest stood on his feet and quietly left the room.

* * *

Kamet felt like dying. The man's eye had raped her inner consciousness without any warning. As the priest saw her inner monstrosity, Kamet discovered something far worse, tortured souls. The Millennium items' origins gave her a head rush: criminals, Kul Elna, massacre, and the darkest of souls merging together and awakening something far worse in the depths of the shadows.

These beautiful objects she once appreciated and the holders she respected were now tainted with repulsiveness. Kamet wanted to die. Voices echoed everywhere whispering,

_"Just die."_

_"Join us."_

_"Feel our hate."_

_"Kill them all."_

"Hey now, you're okay."

Kamet perked her ears, focusing on the different message. In the void of oblivion, a tan-colored hand was reaching out to her.

"Take my hand, I'll protect you from now on." The stranger brought air back in her lungs, reasoning to her mind, and the strength to reach up, graze her fingers on the palm, and tightly grasp it.

"I'll pull you up. I promise to not let go."

Kamet gritted her teeth, the shadows fought for her to stay. They moaned and twirled themselves up her ankles.

'… _I won't… Give… Up…!'_ She shouted, forcing her body to fight and propel herself out of the abyss.

* * *

"She's holding my hand."

"Did you see the way she moved in her sleep?"

"Her screams were hard to listen to."

"Keep her head up."

"What caused this?"

"Can we not discuss this now, she's been through enough."

Most of Kamet's mind was clouded over. Voices seemed to come from every direction. Her stomach burbled with gastric juices while her throat was crusted with dried blood making it difficult to swallow. The sound of her breathing was haggard, her chest heaved, and her abdomen rhythmically rose and fell. Out of instinct, Kamet licked her lips with a swift lick.

"Did you see that?"

"Hesi? Wake up." Kamet couldn't resist the lure of Atem's command.

Kamet never noticed how deep and seductive his voice was becoming, making it all the more difficult to deny him. He was anchoring her and pulling her to shore. Obediently, she opened her eyelids with some difficulty, they kept fluttering back down. The best thing she could do was open them halfway.

"You had us worried."

"You've been asleep for a couple days."

The room was filled with servants, priests, and the person she wanted to see the most. Kamet's arm was outstretched a few inches above her body as she was lying down. The young prince was holding it and unquestionably massaging it.

"Are you hurt?" He crooned, reaching over to smooth her hair. A servant tipped her head back, pouring water down her parched throat.

Kamet forced her body upwards, waves of nausea slapped her but she held in her vomit that was worming its way up her esophagus. With a heavy sob, Kamet hugged Atem tightly and cried on his chest.

'_He did it! Monster!'_ She wanted to scream and point at her attacker but what good what it would've done? Kamet instead slumped into Atem's grip, he wrapped his arms all the way around her.

* * *

"Father, her parents were upset. They would've come to the palace looking for her anyway," Atem spoke with Aknamkanon on the balcony overlooking the town. Below them, Hesi was walking back home with her parents, she gazed up at the prince, a dullness in her eyes.

"I'm not angry Atem. You did the right thing by letting her go," the Pharaoh replied hoarsely, coughing a few times to clear up any mucus.

"Father?"

"Not to worry my son," he placed his hand on his son's back, "Atem. I need to tell you something."

"What father?"

"It's your mother."

Atem spun on his heel, "is she better? Or-?"

Aknamkanon put a finger to Atem's lips, "I think you should visit her… She misses you terribly and seeing you will lift her spirits."

The young prince nodded once and hurried in the direction of his mother's chambers.

The pharaoh stood still at the balcony, folding his hands behind his back and gazed at the young chantress. Tears slid down his cheeks and splattered on the stone below.

* * *

The palace no longer felt safe for Kamet. The priest with the Millennium Eye had stirred up discord in her life. Bizarre dreams, hallucinations, and monsters followed her into her waking world. She distanced herself from the prince and fell back into the status quo of being a humble farmer. Yasin and Oma were delighted to see Kamet staying more often and wasted no time putting her back to work.

Now here she was, serenading the Pharaoh's horses, slowly drifting off to sleep. But no matter how much she wanted to convince herself she was content with being a naïve, obedient worker, her heart ached to return to the palace but she couldn't understand why. Kamet needed to clear her head and being so close to both homes was not going to help. She abruptly closed her windpipe to silence her growing song causing the steeds to shake off their trance and went back to grazing.

Without telling her father or his friend Hakim, she returned home early and started packing.

"Kamet? What are you doing? Are you leaving for the palace?" Oma snuck up behind her, placing a wrinkled hand on Kamet's shoulder. She shook her head at her mother, refusing to make eye contact.

"Darling, what troubles you?" Oma pleaded while Kamet walked out and collected a horse.

"You're leaving? Where?" Oma grabbed Kamet's leg as she hoisted herself on her mount.

"Don't go!" Oma begged, pulling on her.

Kamet blinked back, pulling up her hood, and covered her lower face. With a swift snap of the reins, her horse reared up and galloped away.

"Kamet!" Her mother shouted, falling over when she lost her grip.

The young chantress didn't look back as she flew out of the city limits with her decorated robe whipping behind her.

* * *

**A/N: A little treat for my followers and my new favorite person who loved my update last night. ^^**

**A new chapter for all of you this morning. Enjoy, I probably won't be updating as fast since my spring break is over. But I'll do the best I can :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Thanks for all the new people watching/favoriting my story and thank you for all the nice comments and support.

Sorry for making you guys wait for awhile, when school calls, it sucks up most of my writing time.

But anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)

**Chapter 6: The Queen of Egypt's Final Request Part 1**

* * *

"Aren't cranes so lovely, Nefertiti?" A girl with cheery, bright lavender eyes asked, pointing at a few taking flight.

Another girl with the same eye hue wandered through the reeds near the Nile, looking for flax.

"How… Nice…" Nefertiti sat down on her knees, not bothering to look up.

"You always say that," The first girl placed a hand on her hip, watching Nefertiti rhythmically plucking and depositing flax in her reed basket.

"You are too slow."

"Why don't you, for once, get down on your knees and help me?"

"I can't today, I plan going into the market after we're done."

"May I ask why?"

"Did you forget already?"

Nefertiti gave her sister a peculiar look, was there something special today?

"It's our birthday!" Nefertiti's sister got up in her face and pursued her lips, "Which means we're of age!" She squealed in delight, kicking the reeds and sent the next blade of flax out into the Nile.

'Great. What a waste.' Nefertiti rolled her eyes.

"And I have my eye on the traveler's son!"

"Wait," Nefertiti paused, standing up, "You mean the barkeeper's son?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes…? Is that a problem?"

"I thought you had taste in men," Nefertiti sassed, giving her a sarcastic look.

"Hey! He is a total man. He's strong, handsome, and one of the strongest soldiers ever."

"But he's nothing but a woman's eye candy," Nefertiti returned to her work, "He has a dry sense of humor," She wrinkled her nose.

"Ha, ha. Do you always pull jokes out of your nether regions?"

"No, I'm just stating the facts. You can't just pursue the first man you come into contact. Two lovers need to have just that, love," Nefertiti stood proudly and flicked her sister's nose.

"T-There is love!"

"Niesha, really? Have you spent anytime with him, at all?"

Niesha took a heavy pause making Nefertiti sneer. She had already won this argument; she was just savoring her fun by rubbing it in Niesha's face.

Slyly narrowing her eyes, she continued, "Does he know where you live? Has he approached you yet? Does he even know your name?"

Niesha crossed her arms and turned away, "Stop that! Love doesn't need a reason, if the Gods led me to him. Then destiny will guide him to me as well."

She clearly was done listening to Nefertiti. The score so far today:

Nefertiti: 1

Annoying sister: Zero.

"Just admit it, I'm right."

The girls sauntered back into the city limits passing by bustling people and crowds.

"I won't because you are so short-sighted. You just don't believe in fate."

"I just invest in reasoning and scriptures. You, on the other hand, only talk to that crazy gypsy who went senile a few months back."

Nefertiti stopped at a meat stand, observing a gaggle of geese honking annoyingly. The owner of the stand flicked his eyes to Nefertiti and Niesha, furiously shook his head thinking he was imagining the identical girls.

"I'll be so sorry for the poor man who decides to marry you," Niesha harassed.

'Okay. I guess I deserved that.'

Nefertiti selected some perch and nonchalantly placed it in her basket, not giving any change in emotion.

"I will find a husband on my own terms." She wouldn't give Niesha the satisfaction that her words stung.

"If they can tell us apart," Niesha sighed sadly, "I'm mistaken for you all the time."

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll wear different colored makeup for my eyes and nails," Nefertiti offered, glimpsing at her sister.

Niesha clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling in gratitude.

"Oh, Nefertiti, thank you! That means so much to me!"

She looped her arm around Nefertiti's and sped up her strides.

"It's no big deal," Nefertiti crossed the busy road cautiously.

"To me it is. It's bad enough we are spitting images of each other and wear the same accessories…" Niesha turned her gaze to Nefertiti, "Sister do you sometimes feel that…" She wavered.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Nefertiti look out!"

A runaway chariot squealed to a halt, swinging around in a 90 degree angle, ending up in front of the twins.

That was the day when the Prince of Egypt turned Nefertiti's entire life into a muddled mess.

* * *

"Excuse me ladies," The Prince of Egypt, Aknamkanon ran a hand through his rich brown hair and seductively smiled.

Niesha jittered uncontrollably, her eyes moving to his face.

"You're- You're- The prince-!"

"Yes, who else do you know who's as gorgeous as the sun?" Aknamkanon flashed a charming smile, his teeth stood out against his complexion.

"You twins fall from Ra's grace yourselves?"

The prince's flirting seemed to wake Nefertiti from her adrenaline boost; she hastily hopped into the chariot platform and slapped him without hesitation.

"You idiot! You almost kill us and then you flirt with us?! What is your problem?!"

The young prince's mouth hung out, a bright hand mark beginning to blotch his cheek.

"Nefertiti!" Niesha ripped her off the chariot and bowed multiple times, "Please, forgive her your majesty!"

"Don't apologize Niesha!" She swatted her on the arm, causing her to relinquish her grip.

All that time the prince slowly blinked at the sisters, thinking carefully.

"You are a stubborn ass!"

"You are an ignorant bitch!"

"Whoa, easy ladies. Stop causing turmoil," Aknamkanon stepped between the girls and forced them apart, "Now then, which one was Nefertiti?"

"That's me, and that is Niesha," Nefertiti gestured.

"May I just interject just to say, I didn't mind you almost running us over and then flirt. That was pretty manly." Her sister was hopelessly drooling over the new piece of eye candy.

"Niesha. I swear to the Gods-" Nefertiti tried to force herself forward; she was going to slap the crap out of her.

"Enough! Two women fighting is just too painful to watch."

"You stay out of this!" Nefertiti snapped, about to turn her rage on him instead.

"Your tongue is as venomous as a cobra." Aknamkanon's lips curved into a grin, one eyebrow rose.

"What's that smile for?"

"Oh, no reason. Except I want to invite you to stay at my palace," His tone turned devilishly swave.

Niesha was statue still in bewilderment at his request, her eyes turned glassy.

"No thank you. I've had enough of you parading your "mightier than thou" attitude."

Nefertiti stepped away, grabbing her sister about to lead her back home when a new hand clamped down on her bicep.

"You don't have a choice, unless you want to spend the night in the dungeon because you did strike a prince."

Nefertiti locked her eyes with his stormy gray eyes, it had happened. He had set his trap, she had tied herself in his net, and now she was struggling to get free.

"You wouldn't dare…"

That night, Nefertiti's room consisted of a straw bed, a barred door, one square window, and the wildly grinning prince standing triumphantly in front of her.

* * *

This was the deal.

As punishment for striking the Pharaoh's son, Nefertiti had become Aknamkanon's personal servant until he released her from duty.

And he was savoring every moment of Nefertiti's servitude.

The daily routine began by Nefertiti arriving in his chambers to wake him up. She would lightly bathe him, dress him, and help him put on his jewelry. During all that time the prince would make small talk by asking nothing but personal questions about her family, her sister and the most popular subject, herself.

It felt like she had been imprisoned for a decade when in reality, it had only been a week.

'Torture… So much… Torture…'

Nefertiti miserably thought while putting kohl eyeliner on the prince.

'I can hear Niesha nag now, "This is your divine punishment, you unbeliever!" '

Her eyes flicked all over the room, clearly expressing her annoyance.

"You make the most amusing faces when you're thinking," Aknamkanon chuckled.

"Huh? I wasn't making any face," Nefertiti aggressively replied, finishing his makeup.

"You certainly have an attitude today."

"By the Gods, I wonder why?" Sarcasm clear in her voice.

The prince reached over and gripped her cheeks.

"Keep your tongue in check Nefertiti. You should be grateful for getting this job. If it were up to my father, you would've been locked away in that dungeon until you were forgotten. Or executed in front of Egypt." His tone was stern, his gaze intense, it was enough to freeze her blood.

Nefertiti actually took a good look at the prince. She never realized how dazzling his eyes were. The perfume he wore was alluring. Symmetrical faces was one of her favorite things she searched for on anyone. It stood for balance and equilibrium. Unfortunately, his face fit her criteria.

Why did this handsome body have to have a horrible personality attached to it?

"Nefertiti…?"

Aknamkanon's face was inches from hers. She had unconsciously leaned closer while the prince placed her hands on both sides of him. Their knees occasionally bumped one another.

"Don't tell me you're falling for me now," The prince smirked, before closing the distance between them.

"Hmmph?!" Was the response to come out of her squished mouth. She wanted to push him off but he had locked his arms around her upper torso.

Another obvious trap that she stupidly fell into, what was up with her lately?

The young prince shifted his mouth over hers, no doubt enjoying her moment of helplessness as he savored the flavor of her lips.

It wasn't until he used his tongue to slowly worm itself into her mouth that she broke away with a jolt.

"You crass, unruly womanizer!" Nefertiti got her voice back, struggling to unlock herself from him.

"Don't act like you weren't having fun," He raised an eyebrow and began stroking her hair.

"I barely know you!" She shoved herself away from his chest and retreated to a far corner of his room.

Aknamkanon rose to his feet, "Then let me get to know you." He reached out his arm.

"There is no way I'm going to get friendly with a pampered prince who doesn't bat an eye for almost running two people over. Who then seduces one of them while the other is abducted and forced into abject servitude!"

The prince's arm slightly lowered, he took a step toward her.

"You don't believe in giving people second chances?" He asked.

Nefertiti watched him carefully, processing his words.

"It's hard for me to forgive when the first impression you gave was… A very poor display of character."

The prince was only a few feet away, "What can I do to make you change your mind?"

"How about you release me and forget I ever met you?" Nefertiti ignored his outstretched arm.

The young prince stared at Nefertiti for the longest time, waking up from his stupor, he started up again, "How about we start over?"

"It'll be pretty difficult for me to forget-"

He interrupted, running through her words, "We start over and get to know one another as friends," His voice returned to its astral tone.

Nefertiti knew this was an unsettling idea. She hated the prince with every fiber of her being and yet, he pursued despite her obvious dislike. No matter how much she stood defiantly and rebelled whenever she could, he would brush it off.

If she hated him so much, why did it feel peculiarly enchanting when the prince kissed her? Her body must have been infatuated, was the only explanation. Fate was overrated.

Why should she give him another chance? Giving people the benefit of the doubt would have the same result, she would get stabbed in the back. That's just how humans were.

However, Nefertiti loved to play games. Especially mind games. For now, she would play along.

"I no longer want to be a servant," She demanded.

"I will set you free if we start over."

Dealing with a snotty prince for awhile longer was the price she had to pay for freedom, it was all or nothing.

"… Fine, let's clear the water." Nefertiti straightened her posture.

The prince's eyes glinted slightly. She held her composure, trying not to let his astonishing good looks mess with her head again.

"Well then, it's an honor to meet you Nefertiti."

Aknamkanon placed his left hand over his heart and bowed to her.

To show the same amount of respect, Nefertiti mirrored the gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for the support and nice comments.

Enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 7: The Queen Of Egypt's Final Request Part 2**

* * *

Niesha wouldn't stop asking questions, not about her imprisonment, but about the prince.

"Nefertiti, you are so lucky you got to be his servant, I would've kissed his feet every morning…" Niesha's mind was up in the clouds, fantasizing the possibility.

"Trust me, you don't want the job I had."

"If he still wants a servant, I'll replace you!"

Nefertiti swiftly grabbed the fleeing Niesha, bringing her back.

"Don't even think about it," Nefertiti smirked, but kept her voice level.

It did little good, earlier that day, when Nefertiti wasn't around to dictate her, she actually begged the prince for her old job.

"He literally just handed me the job when I walked up to him!" Niesha freaked out, bouncing on her feet.

Nefertiti kept her focus on the laundry, scrubbing off tough stains.

"You never listen to me."

"You're my sister, not my mother. My decision." Niesha cocked her head to the side and snapped it right back into to place.

Nefertiti raised an eyebrow, changing the subject, "He probably thought you were me."

"Oh, that would explain why he gave me a look that said, 'We've met before.' I'll go tell him the situation."

Nefertiti stayed silent, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll make sure to visit you as often as I can." Niesha hugged her sister from behind, kissed the top of her head and left.

It was always the same story, the same excuse.

Nefertiti's hand tightened around the fabric.

"Stupid curse… Damn it…"

She didn't know why having a twin was starting to upset her.

When Niesha and her were young, the two were inseparable. They were glued to each other's hip, they slept next to each other, wore the same clothes, makeup, the same hairstyle. Sometimes the girls spoke in sync just to make their parents and neighbors attempt to discern one from the other. On a regular basis, they were called the wrong names, exchanged friends, and always did chores as a team.

Their connection was so powerful, their personalities were identical. Maybe that was problem nowadays, the two of them had no identity.

"Maybe, just maybe…"

Nefertiti turned in the direction of the palace, a sigh of guilt whooshed out of her lungs. She relaxed her clenched fist, nail indents now embedded in her skin.

"Whatever, I'll let that stud deal with her instead," Nefertiti flared her nostrils. Her mouth twitched upward at the thought of Prince Aknamkanon's mornings filled with Niesha squealing and kissing his feet.

"What a hopeless romantic…"

* * *

Nefertiti had been minding her own business, stringing together a new dress for herself when Niesha burst into the house, panting heavily, clutching her lower abdomen as she tried to talk.

"He-He-," She struggled.

"What?"

Niesha held up one finger, signaling for her to wait.

"I-I'm sorry… Ran… All the… Way…" She gulped mouthfuls of oxygen.

"Calm down, you're about to pass out," Nefertiti couldn't help but giggle at her struggle.

"Big party… Tonight…" Niesha slowly said, "For the prince."

"Is it his birthday?"

"He wouldn't tell me what it was about… He only told me to give you this."

Niesha briskly walked outside and returned holding a tawny, striped cat with light emerald eyes. Nefertiti's jaw dropped along with her sewing needle.

"It's a gift."

"Uh… That's very… Kind… But how did he know I wanted a cat…"

Niesha thrusted the animal into her arms, "There's more."

Nefertiti's throat let out odd gurgling noises as more and more gifts were placed in front of her. Handmade jewelry with gemstones galore, perfume bottles with so many scents it made her head spin, and a new dress. The fabric felt like water running through her fingers, it was unusually transparent.

"Niesha… What are all these for?"

"He told me to tell you, and I quote, "Please wear these tonight at the party, I would love to see you in a new dress." "

The cat squirmed in Nefertiti's clutch, growling low.

"He wants me to come to the party?" She asked stupidly.

"Are you deaf? That's what I'm saying. And don't worry, he's invited the whole family, in fact, the whole kingdom is coming."

Niesha plucked the cat from Nefertiti allowing it to roam around their home.

"It must be an important celebration."

"It is…" Niesha whispered.

Over time, Niesha had a changed in personality. For some reason, she was reserved, calm, and when she spoke it was blunt. What happened to that hopeless romantic she remembered so many years ago?

"Sister, let me help you get ready." It clearly wasn't a request.

"Niesha."

"Hmm?"

Nefertiti walked up to her twin, her eye glistening with fresh unfallen tears.

"Nefertiti?" Niesha asked just as she pulled her into a tight hug, both arms wrapped around her neck.

"I've never realized how fast you grew up," Nefertiti hiccupped a few times.

"We both have grown," Niesha rubbed her back gently, rocking on her heels making them both sway, "Nefertiti… I know we have been together since we were brought into this world and before you interrupt and tell me not to get emotional. I just want to let you know that we'll always be there for each other no matter where life takes us."

Neisha sounded so wise almost like she rehearsed the entire thing.

"Is there something that's changing…?"

So many emotions passed in Niesha's eyes: guilt, sadness, fear, and excitement.

"A lot of things are going to change."

"Now you're just being vague to piss me off. You're hiding something and I want to know what it is," Nefertiti demanded, stepping away from Niesha's embrace.

With a heavy sigh, she replied, "I will tell you everything soon but for now, drop it."

Nefertiti fiercely poked her sister in the stomach.

"You brat!" Niesha doubled over, pushing her away, "Stop playing around, we have a party to prepare for."

* * *

Nefertiti thought the marketplace was busy in the mornings. But this party was at least ten times the size.

"Sister hurry!" Niesha impatiently dragged Nefertiti through the line of people trying to get into the throne room.

"Why the rush?" She shouted over the crowd.

"I'm meeting someone important."

Nefertiti could've sworn she saw Niesha's face turn a shade of rose.

"Nefertiti, the prince wants you to meet him in front of the throne room, don't argue, just do it."

Nefertiti tilted her head at her sister, she had practically reading her mind, not that it was uncommon for the identical twins.

Niesha moved her head back and forth looking for her special person.

"There he is!" She perked up immediately, pointing at her friend.

Nefertiti stopped dead in her tracks.

"No way…"

Niesha was waving to Aknamkanon's younger brother, Aknadin.

"Niesha, I'm so glad you could make it," Aknadin casually walked over to the twins and took Niesha's hands into his own.

"Aknadin, good evening."

"Your highness," Nefertiti bowed.

"You must be Niesha's twin sister, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The second prince bowed his head slightly, "Niesha wasn't kidding when she said you two were identical."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Aknamkanon strolled over to Nefertiti, coming so close that she could feel his breath.

"At least I've grown accustomed to knowing which one my true love is." Aknadin wrapped one arm around Niesha's shoulder, pulling her to his side.

Niesha blushed furiously, "You flatter me."

"Sister, I didn't know you knew the prince's younger brother."

"I met him when I took your job."

"But that was years ago and you never said a thing!"

Niesha lightly laughed, her eyes slightly closing. Nefertiti stared in disbelief at her response, her sister always told Nefertiti anything.

This certainly was a slap in the face.

"I thought we were-"

"Oh come now sister, don't be offended. I didn't tell you about a man, so what?"

Lifting up her head, Niesha trotted away with Aknadin, leaving her and the prince alone together.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Just fine…"

Even to herself she sounded unconvincing. Aknamkanon inadvertently placed his hand on her cheek.

Nefertiti flinched, "Uh?"

"Don't be upset, I didn't know until a few days ago."

"My prince…"

"It's Aknamkanon, Nefertiti…" He moved his hand behind her neck, using his other hand to lift up her chin.

"You look amazing."

Nefertiti's heart fluttered faintly, "Highness, I've wanted to ask, what the occasion for this celebration is?"

The prince took a swift breath, his shoulders tightened.

"The party? Ah… It's a…" He coughed, a sweat bead fell from his forehead, "A… Coronation and-"

Nefertiti gasped, "You are becoming Pharaoh? You, the playboy teen with the suicidal chariot?"

"Shut up, the same playboy who you kissed is going to be the new ruler of Egypt."

"Oh pardon me," She replied sarcastically, "But to me, you will always be an immature child."

Aknamkanon chuckled, now holding her hand to keep him from shaking.

"You nervous?"

"I hate to admit it but, very much. I don't know if I'll be a great leader like my father."

Nefertiti lazily blinked at him, her long lashes brushing her skin.

"You will be a wise, just ruler."

Aknamkanon breathed out, comforted by her words.

"Nefertiti, when I'm Pharaoh, I want to see you later," He grasped her hands tighter, pulling the two of them closer.

Her heart skipped a couple beats, "Sure. Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, actually there is."

Nefertiti's eyes grew in size, nervous energy building up as questions zoomed through her head.

"Don't worry, we won't discuss it until after I am Pharaoh," He assured, releasing her hands.

"Prince?"

"I must go now, meet me right here after the ceremony."

The prince turned away quickly without any other explanation.

"Aknamkanon…"

Nefertiti's words were swept up in the chaos of the party.

* * *

No matter how much her bladder urged her to go to the bathroom, the lower half of Nefertiti's body remained rooted to the meeting spot. The prince's request to see her shook her up terribly. Why? She really didn't know, but for one reason or another, her body knew.

"There are so many strangers in Egypt!" A noble scribe prattled on with her shy husband just idly standing by.

"Don't even get started on strangers, do you want to hear a rumor I heard around the party?" A gossip cut in.

"What rumor?"

"Come closer," The gossip wagged her finger, the scribe scooted closer and beckoned Nefertiti closer.

"You know the Pharaoh's younger brother?"

"I just met him tonight," Nefertiti answered.

"Well, you know that girl he's been with all night?"

"Yes?"

"So?" Nefertiti squished closer.

"I heard that those two…" The gossip paused to keep them on their toes, "Are getting married…"

"By the Gods! Before the Pharaoh? That's ludicrous!" The scribe thrashed her hand around.

"…What?"

"You suddenly went pale dear, something the matter?"

The gossip squinted at Nefertiti, "Hey, you look exactly like that girl we were just talking about..." The woman was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Nefertiti stepped back from the circle, feeling like a hundred eyes were locked on her. Dread, confusion, and a new adrenaline boost reawakened her legs. Without a second thought she raced from her spot, pushing her way through groups.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Nefertiti half-heartedly apologized, catching herself after tripping.

"Sister! Where are you going?" A familiar voice called out but she ignored it, finally managing to escape the festivity.

* * *

Nefertiti's running brought her a fair distance down the Nile River.

"Why am I getting so upset over this?"

She forced herself to stop, bracing on her knees, "Good question, why am I upset?" She repeated, as if the answer would magically come to her.

Nefertiti sat down on her knees, her reflection stared back at her. Her eyeliner was smearing, creating little rivulets of black as tears streaked her face.

"It's just a rumor… Nothing more, nothing less."

No matter how much she tried to deny it and pass it off as throne room gossip, deep down she knew it was true.

All throughout the party, Aknadin kissed Niesha's hand, gave each other heated touches, and nuzzled each other's cheeks. The hints were irrefutable.

Nefertiti's reflection shifted, her tears created ripples, stretching further and further across the surface. Looking back down, the reflection of the new Pharaoh gazed back at her.

"Pharaoh!"

"You ran, why?"

"It's nothing," She replied, regaining her composure.

The pair was silent for a long time.

"Perhaps this is a bad time to talk."

"No! Let's talk," Nefertiti insisted, her emotions under control.

"Alright, then come with me."

Aknamkanon waved for her to follow. Passing houses and other citizens partying outside the palace.

He brought her to a boat tied up on the shore of the Nile.

"Hop in," The pharaoh lifted Nefertiti up.

The boat held a small throne in the center with a canopy above, two servants were stationed on both sides holding oars. With a nod, they untied the Royal boat and began floating with the Nile's current.

Aknamkanon gently encouraged her to rest on his personal throne.

"That is generous of you, my pharaoh but I would've been fine on the floor."

"I wanted to stand," Aknamkanon's voice slightly shook as he wrung his fingers.

The pair let another uncomfortable silence pass when the pharaoh finally brought up the subject she least wanted to hear, "You're sister is getting married to my brother… They seem like the perfect match."

"I just hope she has chosen wisely. She thinks too much with her heart and her head is so high in the sky that no matter how much you pull on it, it won't come down."

"That's not such a bad thing," The pharaoh commented, "Love is quite a phenomenon."

"Weird is a better word."

"It's said that a person isn't complete until they have found the other part of their soul."

Nefertiti snorted, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it now?" Aknamkanon narrowed his eyes.

She bit her tongue and turned her attention to the rhythmic sounds of the water being stirred by the heavy oars. Aknamkanon's face made it clear he was holding something back.

"You're killing me, tell me what's on your mind."

The pharaoh finally swung around and knelt on the ground with both knees.

"I can't hold it anymore!" He blurted, the way he prostrated himself in front of her caused Nefertiti to sit up straighter.

"I can't hold in my feelings any longer."

'Oh Gods… No way…'

"Nefertiti." Aknamkanon cupped his hands around hers.

'This can't be happening.'

"I love you and it would be an honor," He swallowed a lump in his throat, "If you would marry me."

The boat seemed to stop. Sounds of nocturnal animals ceased their crooning. The entire Earth was almost frozen in time.

This was actually happening.

Everything else in her body was shaken up, without thinking twice, Nefertiti blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"I really have to pee!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hurray! The next chapter.

Thank you for everyone who commented and read.

You guys are amazing and inspire me to write more! :)

I was having a horrible case of procrastination but I intend to make it my goal to write one chapter a week.

So, have fun with this chapter! Give me some feedback. I love you guys.

**Chapter 8: The Queen of Egypt's Final Request Part 3**

* * *

"At least he didn't propose to you in front of the entire kingdom." Niesha crossed her arms, lightly chuckling.

"Shut up…" Nefertiti said loud enough for her to hear outside the door.

"And I can't believe you answered with, "I have to pee!" And then you jumped off the boat and swam to shore!" She slowly built up her laughter, "I wish I could've seen your face!" Tears were welling up in Niesha's eyes.

Nefertiti remained silent in the bathroom, clenching her body as she sat.

"But the prince, I mean, the Pharaoh, oh my Gods! The dumbfounded look he gave you!"

A small sniffle came from behind the door.

"You must be extremely embarrassed but hey, that makes his proposal all the more memorable!"

Niesha balanced her hip against the door, waiting for any indication if her sister would come out and beat her into dust. When nothing like that came, Niesha gave a perplexed sigh.

"Nefertiti, you can't hide in their forever. You have to come out and face him sooner or later."

The other side of the door was quiet.

"How about I accompany you when you accept his proposal? I'll give you the confidence you need! Remember we used to do that whenever one of us got in trouble?" Niesha continued to talk to the door, "Together, we'll be the best married twins in all of Egypt! What do you say? Still want to be a team?"

The twin put her ear against the door, hearing only an occasional hiccup and sniff of a congested nose.

"You still alive…?"

There was a very long pause.

"… Why didn't you tell me…?"

"Huh?"

"About your marriage and the relationship with the Royal Family…?" Nefertiti's voice dripped with despondency.

"Oh well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Is that all?"

"Actually… Yes… I don't think I understand the big deal it is with you."

"I thought… We promised to tell each other everything."

It was Niesha's turn to be silent.

"It feels like I hardly know you…"

Nefertiti shivered, her dress still soaked from taking an unexpected swim. The drips formed a mini pool at the base of her feet.

"Nefertiti, the truth is I still care about you. I'm just growing up but that doesn't mean we are going to split apart. We'll still have each other's support, we'll just have a new responsibility. Just think of it as a new adventure for the two of us."

"Niesha, d-do you… Still love me… Even if we go on this adventure together…?"

Niesha frowned hard, creases forming on her forehead, "Where did that come from?"

She banged her fist on the door, "Of course I'll still love you, and you are and always will be my one and only idiot twin."

Nefertiti breathlessly giggled, which eventually turned into coughs.

"Easy girl, don't die on me now. I'm going to let you calm down, I'll meet you back home, I have to pack."

Her sister's footsteps were echoing down the hallway, "I'm moving into the palace after all. I'll see you there."

A faint sniff was the response Nefertiti gave.

* * *

"I'm worried about her dear. She sounded so… Broken."

"Don't fret my love, my brother can talk some sense into her."

Niesha paced around the room biting her nails.

"I thought I broke through her stupor… But I'm not all that sure… She hasn't left the bathroom yet…"

"Niesha, you're making me nervous with that habit."

"I'm sorry Aknadin. She's just not being honest with me and that frightens me."

"You could be feeling guilty, you kind of did the same thing to her," Aknadin shrugged.

"It's different, I wasn't lying when I told her I was going to tell her. I was waiting for the right time, but…"

Niesha noticed her husband grasp her shoulders and tilt her chin up.

"But what?"

"I was worried about her reaction… She's prone to be impulsive…"

"Change is always stressful, more so for others."

Niesha backed away from his grasp, returning to her pacing.

"It's different for us though, we've been connected since birth. We somehow knew what we were about to say, how we were feeling, and secrets weren't kept very long."

Aknadin listened intently, the two of them ventured outside, passing a temple along the way.

"Right now, I have a feeling that maybe…" She trailed off.

"Yes?"

The pair stopped walking.

"We won't be connected the way we used to be." Niesha wiped her eyes quickly, "How could I have been so oblivious to her signs? I worried her by keeping secrets."

Niesha sighed in relief, realization finally hit her, "And that is the one thing we promised never to do, keep secrets."

Aknadin grinned at his wife's smile, "I'm happy you have found your answer. But for now my love, we should retire. You'll wear yourself down if you stress too much."

He slid his hand down Niesha's back, massaging it in circles as they journeyed back to the palace.

* * *

Huge sobs and slight laughter was the first thing to reach the pharaoh's ears as he approached the bathroom door.

After Nefertiti's desperate escape from his river proposal, he spent most of the night trying to find her. Aknamkanon cautiously stepped to the door and stood in front of it for a solid hour, waiting for Nefertiti's conflicting emotions to fizzle out.

"I'm sorry for surprising you like that."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't know I was that bad at proposing," He gently laughed.

"I never thought you'd go as far as diving off my boat, you looked exactly like a crane pursuing its next meal.

Aknamkanon spoke casually, like he was complimenting her hair or the nice weather.

Nefertiti didn't move, she only hoped she would sink into the ground with magical quick sand and disappear from the room. Wasn't she already embarrassed enough?

"I don't mean to pry, but your sister asked me to speak with you."

He waited for anything only going on when there was only silence.

"I know you have trust issues…"

He was treading lightly.

"And you have an amazing bond with your sister… I don't know if you have realized this yet but Niesha wants to go on with her life without you locked to her."

He waited again, hearing her breath quicken.

"I think you should do the same…"

Suddenly, Nefertiti started to genuinely laugh.

"Dumbass, I already know that!"

Aknamkanon's feet turned cold, his lips twitched. He wasn't sure how to react.

"Then, did I just waist an entire motivational speech?"

"Yes, you did. Great job though, I think I was starting to form tears!"

Nefertiti's sarcasm came back in full bloom causing the two to giggle uncontrollably.

"It's time to come out." Aknamkanon pushed with his body weight but quickly discovered Nefertiti was holding the other side.

"I look horrible."

"It doesn't matter," The pharaoh prodded, trying his best not to force himself in.

"How do you know what's best for me?" Nefertiti pressed her lips to the cracks in the door

"Because, for once, just shut up." Aknamkanon teased, noticing the door could open a bit more, "You truly are a stubborn woman."

"Maybe we're a perfect pair," Nefertiti commented.

The Pharaoh peeked in his head just enough to see the edges of her dress.

"You are so hardheaded, you can't take no for an answer."

Aknamkanon tentatively opened the door fully, now able to see her entire form. Nefertiti gasped when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Then we must be evenly matched for a stubbornness contest."

Aknamkanon backed up with her, closing the door with his elbow.

"How can I trust you'll take care of me?" Nefertiti seriously asked, looping her arms around his neck.

"Haven't I already proven myself?"

"Only as a friend," She smirked.

Aknamkanon wrinkled his face, "A wife is a more intimate friend…" His hands trailed further down her body, precariously brushing in her sensitive areas. Nefertiti's body was melting in his arms, her smile growing more and more. He tickled underneath her chin before he twirled her around once, and cupped the back of her neck.

"You certainly will make an entertaining wife."

"And you're full of hot air, I haven't agreed to your proposal."

Aknamkanon daintily touched his lips with Nefertiti's and whispered, "I have a feeling you will say yes… And this will prove my theory."

The pharaoh silenced any of Nefertiti's doubts with a passionate kiss.

Sparks burst through her muscles; an enchanting rush of ecstasy turned every logical thought into nothing but erotic pleasure. She angled her lips to match his, her tongue brushed his teeth, asking permission to enter. With a slight lift of both of their mouths, they shared tongues. Soon, the two's breaths were reduced to pants; the pair had to pull apart for a few breaths of precious air. Nefertiti's eyes smiled at how disheveled and vulnerable the mighty pharaoh looked, his cheeks burning crimson, his hair ruffled and full of frizz. Much to Aknamkanon's surprise, Nefertiti immediately went back to smothering him with her mouth, quite aggressively.

Things escalated after his fiancé dragged him to a couch and flopped down. The pharaoh ended up on the bottom.

"Hey, hey. I'm the one supposed to be making all the moves."

With the most seductive voice she could muster, she replied, "You're too slow…"

* * *

The afternoon sun hovered above the palace on an ordinary day and Nefertiti was laying her head on Aknamkanon's shoulder as they rested on a couch. She focused on his relaxed sighs and his diaphram lifting up and down. It was enough to have her doze off without any effort; the image of her new proclaimed kingdom was pictured at the back of her eyes.

The wedding was chaotic. Niesha insisted that she make her a new dress while the servants pampered her to perfection enough, some said, to make the Gods jealous. Which was the point. Nefertiti had to present herself on a balcony in front of her friends, neighbors, and strangers with the pharaoh. He would boldly announce their matrimony to the Gods. Nefertiti had to focus her gaze out toward the audience instead of looking directly down. Her head would swim and her legs would shake violently if she did. The entire kingdom cheered so raucously the stone palace shook with excitement. Nefertiti even saw her mother and father beyond, waving and crying tears of joy for her.

The party was even louder. Many distinguished royal families and guests drank and ate as much as they desired and it was the moment of importance for the new queen… Nefertiti had to take her place on a throne next to Aknamkanon.

It seemed like a very easy task but it became the focal point of her royal ascent to the throne. The guests gazed at her in awe and gawked at every voluntary and involuntary motion.

Luckily, Aknamkanon's vizier Shimon distracted her by telling amusing stories about each family that visited the palace once before. Nefertiti's favorite tale was a married pair of representatives from East Egypt. Apparently the husband got so drunk he confessed his love and affair to the Royal Family's dog thinking it was his concubine. He even went as far as to kiss the canine. The best part was he didn't remember his drunken confession and it was rumored his wife used this incident as blackmail.

Before Nefertiti knew it, she had gracefully taken her seat in the most dignified manner possible. The only thing she could think about was how comfy the throne was.

From time to time, Nefertiti had to double look at her husband on his throne, she realized only now how noble and poised he looked when he was focused. When they weren't in public, only then would he allow his centered gaze go slack and replace it with a smug grin in front of his new wife. Nefertiti guessed he was subtly bragging. He never got rid of his 'I'm handsome, I got the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt, and I totally know it' look.

Nefertiti stirred when his arm draped itself over her bosom.

"It's quite refreshing to see your God given face every time I open my eyes."

Nefertiti tsked, rolling her eyes, "You certainly have a way with words, to the point where I want to vomit."

Aknamkanon leaned his head down and kissed her left cheek, "You're so cute."

Just to ruin their cuddling time, Niesha waltzed in, talking in a high-pitched voice.

"You are the most adorable boy! Who's my baby? You are!"

A light coo came from inside the bundle in her arms; Niesha wiggled her finger into the blankets.

Earlier in the year, just as Niesha got married first, she also had to have a baby first.

"Nefertiti, isn't he beautiful?"

Nefertiti shook her head, blowing so hair out of her face. Her sister's personality changed once again, she was obsessed with her first born and couldn't stop talking about her baby.

Seto this and Seto that.

While in her thoughts, Niesha thrusted the babe into her arms.

"Oh, oh, oh Gods, no Niesha!"

"Here, tuck in your elbows, hold him close to your face," Niesha instructed, "You two should bond."

"Sister, no thank you. I'm not good with children. In fact, I don't really like kids."

"You'll understand when you have a precious gift from the Gods yourself."

Nefertiti brought her eyes down to Seto. He was a tiny, fragile-looking thing. Also kind of wrinkly and pudgy. Seto really didn't look like an heir to the throne. A few brief moments later, Seto whimpered and wailed.

"Please take him back!" Nefertiti begged.

Niesha swiftly brought her baby back into her embrace.

"How are you supposed to care for your child if you don't practice on your nephew first?"

Nefertiti gave her an ugly look, flaring her nostrils. Niesha mirrored her actions and walked off with her nose in the air.

Honestly, having a child would be a bother. All they seemed to do was cry, eat, and soil themselves. That was certainly not the kind of life she wanted to have.

"Geez, everywhere she goes she parades that baby around like a piece of gold."

Aknamkanon sat up, walking to the stone railing of the balcony.

"I feel sorry for that kid. Niesha will no doubt spoil him until he is a rotten fruit."

Nefertiti loyally followed and stood next to him, leaning her cheek on his upper arm. Instinctively the pharaoh squished her to his hip and put his chin on top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Something's on your mind."

Aknamkanon glimpsed at her.

"I can feel it."

"The recent string of attacks?"

"Yes, my love. The people who are far from the kingdom are vulnerable and with the raids becoming more frequent…"

Nefertiti stroked his jaw line with one finger.

"You'll protect them, you always find a way."

The pharaoh and his queen clutched each other's hands and exchanged a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Queen of Egypt's Final Request Part 4**

* * *

"Parry right! Strike when the sword is down!"

Two sword blades clanged together, sparks flew as they grinded against the iron. Nefertiti brought her arm back preparing for another strike, lunging at Aknamkanon.

"You're no fun my dear," He turned to the side, tapping her back lightly with the butt of his blade, "Your moves are too predictable."

Nefertiti huffed; recovering from her sloppily executed attack and pranced backward to giver herself more maneuvering space. But the pharaoh followed her movements closely, closing off her escape routes. Nefertiti turned her sword against her body, a defensive stance.

"And you're quiet as well."

She kept his gaze on her opponent, watching his circling movements. Nefertiti extended her arm, twirling around for a slash attack. Aknamkanon blocked, intertwining the two swords before spinning them. The momentum twisted her wrist so suddenly, he easily tossed the fallen blade out of her grip.

"Classic trick." Nefertiti raised her arms in defeat.

Aknamkanon lowered the blade to his side, chuckling, "It works, doesn't it? But I was impressed by your intense focus."

Nefertiti smiled coyly, her hands touched the back of her head, "I definitely need more sword lessons."

"Indeed, you were too rambunctious." The pharaoh grinned while the pair touched noses, just as he felt a sudden sting of cold pierce his neck. A small blade was against his throat.

"But my acting lessons are pretty good." She cocked an eyebrow, taking his sword and throwing it aside.

"I was half-way expecting that."

Nefertiti snorted, it was obviously a lie.

"Where'd you get it?" He asked.

She mischievously grinned, which meant he had to guess. He already had an idea where she hid it.

"Your hair."

She closed her eyes, putting her head down.

"A woman never reveals her hidden weapons."

"I'm also going to guess you hide a few in your cleavage-"

"Eh?"

Nefertiti's face lit up rapidly, she covered her bosom with her arm.

"What else are you hiding in there anyway?"

"None of your business," She haughtily replied, taking her knife and carefully used it as a pin in her hair.

"To answer your question, Niesha gave it to me as a wedding present," Nefertiti's smile returned to its carefree state, "She knows me so well, it's about as practical as the whip I got for my birthday."

Aknamkanon placed his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. She could feel him trying to ease the tension in his frame. He was dwelling on it again.

The situation was getting worse.

A band of mercenaries joined the intruders seeking to overthrow the kingdom just for the sake of power. Aknamkanon was struggling to help the people out of his reach and refused any head-on confrontation. Therefore, Nefertiti requested sword lessons to prepare for the unavoidable clash between the army of ruffians and the members of the Royal Family.

However, Nefertiti still had faith in her husband. She knew he would come up with a strategy to stop the conflict without any bloodshed.

In the middle of her thoughts, a sudden cramp in her lower abdomen caused her double-over in pain.

"Nefertiti?" He held her up.

"I'm going to be sick." She raced off the grass from the palace garden, going into the first bathroom she saw and vomited whatever was in her stomach.

"Sister? You ill again?" Niesha poked her head in the open doorway, her locks cascading down her shoulders.

Nefertiti lifted her shaky head and nodded, her body was in a fit, shivering and shuddering.

It recently became a morning ritual for Nefertiti to throw up and it was starting to get annoying. She contemplated going to a healer but decided against it, not wanting to add more stress on Aknamkanon.

Just then, Niesha slowly smiled. Not a pleasant one like the one she used to greet her every morning. The grin that said she knew something, a dirty little secret.

"How can you be so dense?" Niesha placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what."

Nefertiti steadily pulled herself up on her feet, "I'm just a little sick, it'll pass."

"Yeah, in nine months," Niesha covered up her laugh, "Because you're-"

"Don't say it!"

Nefertiti whipped around, reaching out to grab her sister but Niesha slipped away, running in a random direction.

"Pregnant! You're pregnant!" Niesha shouted to the top of her lungs.

"Stop! I don't want the entire palace to know!"

Nefertiti jogged to catch up with her.

"So you _are_ admitting it?" Niesha halted, folding her hands behind her back.

"Ok, ok. I admit it, I'm pregnant."

Niesha leapt into the air, "I knew it!"

"Please stop talking."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"What are you waiting for?"

Nefertiti wrung her hands, "It's the worst timing."

"It doesn't matter, he's going to find out sooner or later," Niesha placed her hands on Nefertiti's stomach, "Because this little one will be showing off."

Nefertiti slapped her hands away and crossed her arms protectively over her stomach.

"This is just too stressful."

"Only because you're making it stressful, it's the proposal thing all over again."

Niesha placed both hands on her shoulder, massaging them.

"I have an idea, there's this friend I have that can calm your nerves."

Nefertiti's brow furrowed, her sister always had the most interesting connections. But if this was anything like the last "friend", Nefertiti had to brace herself.

"Don't get tense, _they'll_ take good care of you."

"Who are _they_?" Nefertiti asked as Niesha pushed from behind and ignored her.

* * *

The women traveled down the long corridors to the south of the palace. Niesha had stopped pushing her and held her hand instead, giving Nefertiti the silent treatment. She was rotating her head back and forth in every direction possible, eyes squinting and focus acute. Nefertiti chanced a look behind them but saw nothing.

It wasn't until the two of them passed a group of statues did Nefertiti stop, slipping from her sister's grip.

"Hey!"

Nefertiti put her hand under her chin, contemplating.

"I don't think they got my eyes right, I look kind of…" She was searching for the word.

In the corner of the palace between several stone pillars, Nefertiti was staring at a copper statue version of her, sitting with her hands in her lap.

"Too big…?"

Niesha copied her stance for a moment before shaking her head furiously, "Stop getting off topic!"

"No, no it's not the eyes… Maybe the expression…?"

Niesha looped her arm around hers, "You always have that expression on."

Nefertiti frowned at her statue one last time, its eyes followed her with a smug indifference.

A few hallways later and Niesha drug her to the palace temple, where all the Gods' shrines dwelled; one could pray to any of them. The priests assured everyone that all the Gods had equal share of respect but it was pretty clear that wasn't true.

The first thing to catch Nefertiti's eye was the statue of the great and mighty phoenix God, Ra. With his outstretched wings spanning from one end of the room to the next. A small window of sunlight shined on his face, revealing an alive-like feeling to him, almost as if he could come alive at any second.

Niesha wandered over to a small shrine dedicated to the cow goddess, Hathor. The goddess was in her human form, a woman with cow horns sticking out of the sides of her head and a sun disk perched in the middle. Hathor sat on a throne with dignity but with a warm, accepting smile, even her eyes seemed welcoming.

"Why are we here?" Nefertiti asked.

Niesha crouched down to the feet of the shrine, her body squished against it.

"Move…" She groaned, putting all of her strength into it.

The scraping of rock against rock screeched throughout the room, Hathor's statue gradually turned to the side, revealing one old, unstable set of stairs. A gust of dank air stuck onto Nefertiti's face, her hair whipped behind her.

Niesha closed her eyelids halfway, blocking off most of the sudden burst of muggy breeze, "Down here."

"_There_? You're joking…"

"No," She impatiently replied.

"What's down there?"

"My friend."

Niesha patted the walls, going down a few steps and each one of them creaking under her weight.

"What about a torch?" Nefertiti tailed her sister, leaning against a wall for support.

"We won't need one, _they'll_ guide our way."

Nefertiti blinked in confusion, the whole "they" thing was starting to get annoying, "They who?"

Her sister again ignored her question, "Close the statue, there should be a handle."

Turning around, Nefertiti did as instructed and in the process, blocked out the last rays of precious sunlight.

"Stay close," Niesha fumbled for around, grabbing a part of her sister's dress.

The decent felt like going deeper underground. The air got heavier, breathing was a challenge. Nefertiti's breaths became gasps, her upper body moving with her uptakes of oxygen. It also could've been her growing nervousness of something… Nefertiti couldn't place it but a sinister aura seemed to pulse around her. The presence dragged her feet, her head buzzed, and her eyes created distorted images of unknown creatures or people.

Niesha tightened her grip on her dress, walking faster down the steps where a sliver of candlelight came from the bottom. Just as her hope felt rejuvenated, a shallow voice spoke in her ear, "I can feel it…"

The hair on her neck rose, she could feel it, the actual breath of the speaker.

"Darkness… Inside…"

Startled, Nefertiti swatted her hand behind her, thinking she would hit something but only came into contact with air.

"Your heart…"

A cloud of purplish-black mist appeared in front of Nefertiti, an apparition of a hand coming out of it, "I want… Darkness…"

Nefertiti wasn't walking anymore, her knees locked up, feeling the color rush out of her face.

'Run!' She head commanded, but her body was paralyzed.

"So… Hungry…"

'Run! Run!' She continued to cry but her efforts were fruitless, this weird hand had her incapacitated for the time being. Nefertiti felt empty, her heat being sucked out of every pore of her body, her fears increased to the point of paranoia, and her heart throbbed.

'Nefertiti, you are a failure… You'll never be a good queen…' An unexpected negative thought sprung into her mind, 'Where did that come from?'

Nefertiti felt sicker, and the pain didn't end.

Emotions of rage, terror, and helplessness crashed all at once, 'Stop, please stop,' she pleaded, unable to lift her arm a hair's length to hug herself. All she wanted was to curl up into a ball and shield her body and mind from the unseen threat.

Nefertiti wanted to give up. Everything told her to, her strength was waning and the only thing racing through her head was pain. She wanted to the pain to stop, her brain kept sending the same repetitive message; "Pain. So much pain." As much as she wanted to comply, the shadow hand wouldn't release her from his hold until she had given it what it wanted.

The hand reached out further almost touching her forehead until…

"That's enough."

A masculine voice pierced through the oppressive mist causing it to get whisked away like a leaf in the breeze. The hand belonging to the voice cried out in agony, convulsing a bit before exploding.

Nefertiti was brought back to her senses just by a few spoken words. The man's words were so compelling but coaxing at the same time, awakening her consciousness and bringing her light back. After having some time to readjust, Nefertiti noticed Niesha shaking her, "Sister? Talk to me!"

"Huh…?" Nefertiti's body was released, her legs bowed beneath her and she fell into the arms of her sister.

Niesha sighed, "Thank the Gods, you saved her." She turned toward the stranger.

"Darkness is constantly with us… One must always carry a light."

Out of the shadows, a male dressed in long crystal white robes, golden speckles glittered as her walked. The man set his hands on Nefertiti's chest where her heart was, still pounding from excitement.

"Welcome to my home. My name is Ai, I am the chanter who serves under pharaoh Aknamkanon."

Nefertiti's soul was rejuvenated, never before had a man's face felt and looked so gorgeous… With only his touch and angelic tone, her questions evaporated. She felt as if she had known this man forever despite them meeting only seconds ago. In that instant, she believed and trusted the man. The stranger's comfort felt like a warm blanket incubating her, it was taking all of her willpower not to cuddle into his arms.

"Queen Nefertiti, let us talk. There seems to be much on your mind." He gestured toward the open light and without hesitation, Nefertiti heeded his words, entering the light.

* * *

Never had Nefertiti met a kinder person than Ai.

After he prepared a relaxing pot of tea and offered to cook a meal for the females, he continued his hospitality. Ai had them sit on a multitude of pillows softer than the finest geese feathers. Blankets woven with bright colors told some interesting stories she had never heard of before.

One blanket showed a group of people mourning over four bodies under a blinding sun. The next scene showed the four bodies being lifted into the sky, each of them glowing with golden threads.

"I see you've taken a liking to my art pieces."

Nefertiti blushed, her hand smoothing out the woven pictures. She brought her attention back to the now sitting chanter.

"Beautiful… I-I mean, your blankets- home," She flubbed, trying to find the words, "What I meant to say was, "Why do you live underground? It seems like an unfitting place for someone like you."

Ai chuckled, interlocking his fingers with hers, immediately her anxiousness drifted away.

"We are secretive people my queen."

He flashed a gentle smile, his golden eyes penetrating her light violet ones. A rush of butterflies wormed their way up her trachea, making it hard to swallow a lump forming in her throat.

Ai began taking slow breaths in through his nose, holding it for a few seconds and releasing it slowly. He repeated this process multiple times before something unexpected happened, he opened his mouth and an inhuman sound danced out of his throat. Nefertiti's mind clouded over again, but unlike the purplish-black cloud with the hand, this force wasn't manipulative but more like asking permission to enter her mind. Willingly, Nefertiti absorbed the song's energy, allowing it to amble into her thoughts.

In that moment, joyful, funfilled memories appeared. Memories of her and her sister playing and sharing secrets. The both of them had genuine smiles as they chased each other, picking flowers and decorating their hair with them.

"You're my very best friend, Niesha."

"And you're mine too."

Nefertiti and Niesha sat on their knees, facing one another.

"Promise we'll always be together, no matter what?"

A young Nefertiti asked, staring at a young Niesha.

"Promise, let it be known by the Gods," Niesha stood up, pointing into the sky, "We shall never be apart!"

Nefertiti stood up with her, raising up her arm to touch hers, "Let it be written in the skies."

"Here, here."

The two girls brought their hands down together and looked at each, giggling.

It was paradise. Living in these memories felt so real, as if she had traveled back in time and was a child once more.

"You indeed have a transcendental soul…"

Ai captivating voice flowed through her memory dream, a truly spectacular phenomenon. It came in a brilliant array of colors Nefertiti never knew existed. The colors created the form of a horse, trotting daintily through the two girls, they shifted like a ripple in water. None of them noticed the specter passing into their bodies.

"My queen, it's time to awaken."

With those words, the young twins broke apart like glass, floating away like flower petals.

Nefertiti opened her eyes, not remembering closing them to begin with. She readjusted to the room's lighting and focusing her blurry gaze on Ai. The golden-clad chanter was staring at her, his eyes droopy with drowsiness. Nefertiti had to rub her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Ai was glowing, a very subtle aura of gold pulsed around him.

"Do you feel better?" He tilted his head.

Blinking rapidly, Nefertiti shook off her sleepiness, "Yes… But what did you do…?" She yawned.

Ai rubbed his eyes, "I connected with your soul in order to ease your pain."

"I don't… Understand."

"There are many things about our kind that seem impossible, but believe me your Highness." Ai connected his forehead to hers, "You will understand someday."

Nefertiti groggily rose to her feet, "Tell me, how did you do that? The sound out of your throat?"

Ai held her steady, a smile tugging on his lips. He handed her off to Niesha.

"Take your sister back to her chambers and let her rest, she felt exhausted."

Niesha bowed her head once, walking her toward the end of the room. Nefertiti dug her heels into the ground, "Wait, at least answer my one question, please…" She sounded desperate.

Ai blinked once, putting one finger up to his lips, "A _true_ chanter only lives to serve and spread the Gods' light."

For years, Nefertiti pondered and sat on his response but couldn't come up with a solution or true meaning behind his words. From that day on, Nefertiti became a regular guest of Ai, the two of them preparing for the arrival of the new prince or princess.

* * *

A/N: I gave you guys a longer chapter, sorry for the delay.

Have fun with this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Hey guys! I missed you. I'm so super duper sorry I haven't updated for so long. I had finals recently and I graduated as a senior. It was a lot of stress in such a short amount of time. Plus, I had my birthday on May 30th. 18 years old baby.

Now that I don't have school now, I'll do my best to keep to my one chapter a week schedule. In the meantime, enjoy the final part of...

**Chapter 10: The Queen of Egypt's Final Request: Part 5**

* * *

The pyramids emitted a soft glow as the sun barely rose over its peak. The early morning rays made the still waters of the Nile glitter like an untouched gem. Only one word could describe the moment, tranquil. Sleeping oxen and sheep twitched their ears to a strange sound vibrating off stones and mud bricks. Lifting their heads and turning their attention toward the North, they paid attention to the wailing sound. It was strangely familiar to them; every spring they heard the same sound. The horses erected their heads and whinnied at the cry, thinking it was one of their own foals. A lazy, tawny-colored wild cat moaned in annoyance at the horse that had stirred underneath him. The new noise was ridiculously obnoxious but intriguing; whatever was making the noise could be an easy meal for him. Standing, the cat moved from his heat source and scurried past a group of two-legs with pointy sticks.

"Hey kitty,"

"Back so early?" They asked but the cat ignored their comments and trotted through his front door.

The light click of his claws on the clay stone echoed through a few of the abandoned halls. A few randomly placed groups of humans were scattered while he followed the increasing cry. The cat trotted faster, lifting all four feet off the ground in a sort of running hop. It wasn't long until he found a closed doorway with the muffled bawling behind it.

The tawny cat stood on its hind legs, stretching up as far as he could, scratched on the wood, and caterwauled for good measure. There was some movement and mumblings from behind before it was opened slightly.

"Oh, it's you. You probably want fed don't you?" The human female asked, tilting her head. The cat promptly ignored her and slipped through the crack.

"Hey! Shoo, get out," Another female hissed.

"Damn cat."

"Ladies please, he's not doing any harm…" A tired voice spoke amongst the hoard of growling females.

"As you wish your majesty."

The cat smugly flicked his tail and continued to mew affectionately at his mistress.

"Good morning to you, At. I'm sorry for not feeding you, I was busy." His mistress stared at a weeping bundle in her arms.

So this was the thing making those awful sounds.

His mistress patted the bed, "Up here boy." Curious, At leapt up and gracefully landed at the base of her feet. He took one careful step at a time, flattening his ears to block out the horrible sounds coming from it. At peered into the arms of his owner and discovered a squishy, petite human kit. The newborn had warm tan skin, uncontrollable limbs, and small tufts of new hair on top of its head.

At meowed in elation, now he understood.

"You like him? His name is Atem and he'll be a part of the family from now on."

At swiveled his ears at the yipping noises it made. This kit didn't know when to be quiet. He lifted his paw and swatted it to make it stop. Swiftly, his owner growled at him and flashed her teeth in a snarl. Not wanting to get beat up, he raced off the bed and slithered in between the legs of the two-legged felines, escaping without scratch. At least that bap he gave the kit made it shut up.

Suddenly, he was lifted off the ground and cradled in someone's arms, "Causing mischief again At?" A male two-leg scratched under his chin. The cat couldn't help but lift up his head, encouraging the human to pamper him more.

"Yes, you are a spoiled prince," The man purred, He reentered the room At had just left and closed the door.

"It's a boy, Ai," His mistress cooed.

"Really? You hear that At? You have some competition with the young prince of Egypt."

"I think he's already jealous, he just smacked him."

The male raised At so he was face to face with him, "What a bad boy." He made clicking noises with his tongue.

"Anyway, you summoned me here, Queen Nefertiti?" Ai questioned.

"Yes," She waved the other females out of the room. At wiggled from the loosening grip of the chanter and landed back on the bed. Once again, he stepped cautiously toward the bundle and caught the crimson eyes of the male kit. More curiosity built inside At as he approached closer; it seemed like the only the two seemed to do was lock eyes, unblinking. It wasn't until the two of the touched noses that they flinched. The kit wrinkled his tub nose and gave a slight sneeze, causing the cat to jolt in surprise. The little kit gave a soft coo almost like a bird and gave a toothless grin. The tawny cat slowly built up his purr and licked the kitten's nose.

The bonding moment didn't last long as the door slammed against the stone behind it, making the newborn cry again.

"Don't you know how to knock?" His mistress growled at the new visitor.

"I couldn't help myself, I had to see him." The alpha male responded and picked up his offspring.

At perched himself with his tail curled around himself and keeping a close watch on his mistress's kitten. All females were aggressive when their young were taken from them. Worst case scenario; she would scratch out her mate's eyes and tear out his throat.

Ai, what are you doing here?"

"Please forgive me, the Queen asked for me," He bowed respectfully.

"I asked Ai to sing for our son."

At could smell the tension building in the alpha's muscles, the way his hair stood on end and his teeth grinding together.

"I didn't ask for _your_ services, chanter."

"Aknamkanon-"

Holding up his hand, the chanter responded calmly, "I beg your forgiveness. I shall take my leave then."

Mistress sat up, attempting to stand when her mate discouraged her by holding her in place with his free hand.

"Please love, you're weak and must rest," Her male's voice returned to its soft, melodic tone.

"At, come boy," The chanter crooned, "I'll feed you today."

Not willing to pass up the chance for a free meal, At meowed in approval and left the pair alone. However, At's chanter friend kept his head down, his right hand clutching his upper chest.

"Don't worry, my heart's fine. Just a slight twinge."

At let out an abrupt sigh through his nostrils and followed the chanter close at his heels.

* * *

"They're coming!"

"Look over there!"

"Mommy, there's a sandstorm!"

A whirl of sand and dust floated into the sky as an army of hooves and wheels galloped through the terrain. Pharaoh Aknamkanon stood on his pavilion, hands crossed behind his back as he gazed transfixed at the danger.

"I ordered an evacuation of the kingdom that includes you."

"But Aknamkanon! I must stay with you, if this kingdom is to fall. I wish to stand by you when the stones crumble and crush us."

"I hope that doesn't happen. I don't want any harm to befall you or Atem." The pharaoh kept his back turned away from Nefertiti never making eye contact.

"Please don't do this."

"I won't abandon my kingdom or betray my people." Nefertiti reached out, grabbing his arm only for it to be pulled away.

"This discussion is done. I will stay with my Royal Court and fight for my homeland."

"I'm afraid for your life! My love-"

"Are you deaf woman?" The pharaoh abruptly turned, "My word is law. Evacuate with our son now!" His voice boomed, eyes devoid of any emotion or empathy.

"Guards, send her with the chanter and make sure she leaves here."

A couple of rough hands pried her away from her husband and forced her the other direction.

"You-" Nefertiti struggled to turn her body back. "Come back alive, for our son! That is _my_ order!"

The pair of decorative doors slammed shut.

* * *

"You're not staying?"

"No, I was ordered to bring you here and return to the palace to defend it and bring victory." Ai mounted his horse, letting his fingers release Nefertiti's grip.

"Please! Not you too," Nefertiti begged, grabbing his golden clad robe.

"My Queen," He tried to politely brush her off but she held fast and gripped his bare feet instead.

"You might die too. I can't-won't let that happen!"

Ai slipped off his mount and hugged her, pulling her into his chest and placed her head on top of his heart. "Hush now, do not fear for me of the Pharaoh."

"How can I ignore this dread? This feeling of abandonment?"

Ai blinked slowly, golden eyes duller than when she remembered, observed her and listened.

"First, Niesha disappears with Seto and doesn't say anything. Then, Aknadin rides off and returns looking like he murdered someone. And now my husband is on a suicide mission!"

Nefertiti gripped the chanter's collar and forced him down to her level.

"Ai… What's happening?" The queen burst into tears and covered her face with his cape, uncontrollable sobs violently shook her.

The chanter stood still but kept a firm grip on Nefertiti's torso. Ai breathed soft sighs out of his nose, each exhale lapping on her skin.

"Nefertiti."

She perked up at the mention of her name but didn't respond or look at him.

Ai's bronze tinted hand went underneath her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. With his parted lips and steady breathing, he sung a gentle tune. The song flitted through the air, reaching the ears of all the villagers, their shoulders went slack and sighs of relief were the only sounds rushing over the sands.

Nefertiti dozed, a wonderful daydream passing in her mind's eye. Even her newborn, Atem was lulled into slumber in the sling wrapped around her upper body.

Nefertiti managed a small smile and her heart returned to a normal beat, "That's cheating."

"I am merely using my resources to my advantage," He replied, a smile in his voice.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked, her voice dripping with desperation.

"I cannot lie to you my Queen, but yes, I must go and fulfill my duty as the pharaoh's chanter."

"I thought your duty was here. With _us_."

The entire kingdom gave the chanter wide, helpless glance. All Ai could see was families: Fathers preparing to fight, mothers waving goodbye to their sons, and children crying out for their parents' comfort.

The chanter took Nefertiti's hand and kissed the top of it. "That is why I must go. I am leaving to protect every single one of you."

Ai received mixed messages; Some nodded in understanding, more gave apprehensive looks, and most of the children clapped for him.

"Chanter Ai, we must return now." A gray-eyed guard spoke, lowering his head respectively.

"Indeed." The chanter released Nefertiti once more, hauling himself into the saddle.

"At least promise me that you will come back to us. Safe and whole?"

The chanter grinned and bowed his head, "Your wish is my command, your Highness. It will be my promise to you…" Ai's golden eyes shimmered once again with flames of passion burning in his irises when he and Nefertiti caught each other's eyes. Snapping his reigns once, the horse thrusted his head up and cantered away with a small battalion of soldiers.

"Now don't you worry your Majesty," A middle-aged woman said, folding her hands in her lap, "My husband will take care of the chanter."

Nefertiti finally allowed herself to breath out, her smile still etched on her face lines.

"As long as Aknamkanon and Ai work together, we'll be able to go home soon."

The woman gave a light laugh as Nefertiti sat down on her blanket while being surrounded by guards.

"Would you like some tea?" The older woman asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble… Umm…"

"Oma, your majesty."

"It's very nice to meet you Oma."

* * *

Atem smoothed his hand over his mother's cheek, silently praying.

"Ai… Ai…" She mumbled in her deep sleep.

"Mother? It's Atem, I came to see if you were alright."

"A… Atem…?"

"Yes mother, I'm here," The young prince assured his disoriented mom. Her eyes fluttered open, her dismal stare barely penetrated his sharp, ruby eyes.

"My son…" She reached up to mirror his touch.

"How are you feeling?" Atem brightened his tone.

Nefertiti grinned, "I'm a little warm, but other than that, I feel great."

Atem gave his mother a long look. She had matted, unkempt hair, sweat-soaked clothing, and no amount of incense could mask the smell of illness. Her flushed face couldn't hide her color-drained complexion, and her body stuck out in sharp curves.

At first, his mom had a mild bout of insomnia for a few days but after some herbal tea and extra rest, she was back to normal. Unfortunately, she relapsed a week later but it only got worse. Atem's mother would be seen after dark huddled in a corner, weeping and muttering fragmented words and incoherent sentences. Her strength was failing, she would trip down the stairs or pass out suddenly. Now, she was confined to her bed with a fever hotter than the afternoon sun. Every healer was called to cure her but to the Royal Family's disappointment, all of them had the same answer.

"Where's your friend Atem?"

He blinked rapidly and shook his head, "Huh?"

"Your friend, what's her name?"

"Are you talking about Mana…?" Atem furrowed his brow.

His mother took a long inhale, "No, the golden-eyed girl."

He stiffened with a sharp intake of breath before answering too quickly, "I don't know."

"Can you bring here? I want her to sing."

Atem squinted his eyes in confusion, "Mother, Hesi is a mute. There's no way in Ra's name she'll sing."

His mother chuckled, "You've forgotten… She is a chantress, they are born to hide."

"What do you mean?" He clutched his mother's hand tightly.

"Bring her to me son, please?"

Atem paused, bringing his attention back to his mother's sorrowful eyes. Every part of Atem wanted to call in the healers, his father, anyone to help bring sense back to his mother.

"You believed she could sing when you were younger."

Atem huffed, "I- I thought she could. But father said-"

His mother shushed him, her finger placed on his lips.

"Never mind what your father said."

"But-"

"Atem," She sternly cut him off, "Don't ask anymore questions. I just want Hesi brought to me and don't tell your father."

Atem stayed silent, he did miss his friend. He missed her smile, her playful spirit, and compassionate nature. The young prince hadn't seen her much after she fell ill under his care. He sometimes went into, disguised of course, to see if he could spot the little girl, but to no avail.

"I'll find her mother," He motioned to leave.

"Atem."

The young prince had his hand on the door but turned back, "Yes?"

A long silence passed between the two. With a small effort, his mother sat up in bed, "Come home safely. When you and Hesi return, I'll make some of my special tea of all of us."

Nefertiti beckoned him back, sat up further, and kissed the top of his head.

Atem's lips drew into a small smile. He'd do anything to make his mom joyful again. Even if it meant doing something reckless again.

* * *

The summer moon rose above the sun. Torches lit a pathway from the palace through the village. White skirt wearing guards idled near the entrance to the palace and wandered the grounds. Lurking in the shadows, a blue-cloaked figure dodged passing men, trying to avoid the spotlight of wavering flames. The stranger managed to its way out of a side gate and ran to the stables out back.

"Pssh, pssh," He whispered, leaning over the locked stall. A young white colt snorted in response, lifting up from his sleeping position, he extended his nose and sniffed the person's outstretched hand.

" Good boy, we're going on a little trip."

"What trip?" A sudden perky voice asked, causing the cloaked boy to stumble and almost fall.

"Mana?!"

"Atem, we're do you think you're going?" The small spellcaster placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm going to find Hesi for my mother."

Mana's mouth was agape before it snapped shut, "Then I'm coming with you."

"Who's going to cover for me?"

"Oh, I asked Mahad to do it."

Atem pursed his lips, "He knows?"

Mana adjusted the horse's saddle and pushed the leather bit into his mouth, "Don't get your lightning locks in a twist. He promised not to say anything." She hoisted herself into the back part of the saddle then offered her hand to the prince.

"You don't trust your best friend?"

"It's not that," He shook his hands, "I'm just worried."

"I'll be right here with you," Mana smiled cutely but kept a strong tone.

Atem rubbed the back of his head, an embarrassing blush lighting his cheeks, "Ok, ok. I guess you're right."

"Let's go before any guard sees us."

Nodding, Atem was yanked into the front seat. The two children pulled cloak hoods to cover their heads and to conceal their faces from the public.

"The best place to start our search is where?"

"Hesi's home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Sword's Master**

* * *

Atem expected it to be full of life and more welcoming.

The young prince and spellcaster had rode into the lower part of the kingdom, closer to the banks of the Nile. Along the way the two quickly discovered the thin line between classes. From fancier housing and great amount of celebratory chatter to a humble, austere environment where most of its residents were already fast asleep.

It was no wonder why Hesi loved coming after a long day of keeping the prince company and putting up with his never-ending curiosity. This was her escape from upper class worries.

"Which one's hers?" Mana leaned forward.

That was a very good question. Atem panicked, it had been years since he last visited Hesi's home. What made it worse was how similar the mudbrick houses looked from each other.

"If only there was something familiar…" He put a hand to his chin, eyes flicking between each foundation.

"You mean like a landmark?"

"Yes or something of hers in a window."

The children quietly trotted through the dead streets and lightly lit dwellings. Cows lowed at the passing strangers but gave no signs of irritation. On the other hand, guard dogs gnashed their teeth, fur sticking up at the presence of possible cow stealers.

"Talk about temperamental pooches," Mana stuck out her tongue.

"They are trained to kill anybody that tries to steal my father's cattle and please Mana, keep it down." Atem whispered, noticing a few pairs of eyes and silhouettes covering up candle lights.

Mana covered her arms, shivering.

"You cold?" Atem asked, dismounting his horse and helping her down.

"I just got a sudden chill and it wasn't from the wind." Mana pulled her cloak tighter around her skin, "Don't you feel it?"

The young prince could, there was something… Off…

"This place is certainly creepy at night, let's hurry and continue searching so we can get out of here."

With a nod, the two of them split to the opposite ends of the road and began politely intruding. In no time, the entire farming district was awake but unwilling to say anything helpful.

"Don't you kids know not to bother farmers?"

"We've had an exhausting day, you should go home."

"Go away."

"I've never heard of "Hesi", now go back to your mothers."

Those were the most common responses the children were given from the village.

"What's wrong with these people? Don't they know who they are talking to?" Mana huffed, scrunching up her nose, "I should turn them into frogs for being so rude."

A snivel came from nearby, Atem sat on a stool, beginning to cry.

"Atem? Are you crying?"

Mana wasted no time embracing her friend, "Don't be upset, crying isn't-"

"What if we don't find her?"

"We will! We just need to have hope that we'll find a lead," Mana assured, hugging around his shoulders.

"It's scary here and now I just want to go home!"

Now the tri-colored haired boy broke down, using the tops of his hands to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

"Atem. Don't cry anymore."

Sniffing, he looked up at her, "What?"

"Save your tears for another day."

Mana brought him to his feet, "Do you think Hesi will want to see you like this?"

He hesitated, wiping his eyes, "No, she'll want to see me smiling."

"Exactly," Mana smiled, proud of him for pulling himself together.

"Now, I don't think we should ask anymore locals around here."

"Good idea, they seem pretty introverted but if that's the case, how do we approach this now?"

Mana paced up and down, head lightly bobbing to her steps. Thinking too hard about this situation would only give her headache, "Oh, where do we go from here?"

The young prince had entered another trance, his eyes closed and nose pointed in the air. The air smelled different than before they were here last, "Myrrh…"

"Hmm?" Mana twirled her wand, watching him.

Atem stepped delicately on the road, following the scent much like a hunting hound. Before long, the smell was strongest at a house they passed a few times, they only ignored it because no one answered the door.

Without waiting for any confirmation, Atem opened the door with a squeal of protest from wood scraping against stone.

"Do you have a torch?"

"Hang on," Mana brought out her wand and thought of a spell, "What was it again? Maybe… Out of dark and into light… Burn through the midnight… Fire burn bright…?" Mana's wand spat sparks, exploded, and finally the tip lit up with a small flame.

"You did it!" Atem praised.

"Sort of, the flame is kind of small." She blushed, the flame sparking up again while he took her hand, holding her grip steady.

"We'll start here."

Atem and Mana stepped carefully around pottery that was scattered over the floor. Baskets filled with produce were stacked in one corner, two more separate rooms split left and right. The smell of myrrh burning their nostrils.

The prince pointed to the left, stepping down into the room. Adult clothes were strewn on the floor next to a large mat and a few pillows.

"This must be her parents' room." Mana rummaged through what little belongings were in the room, "I don't see any note or a letter, anything to where they might be."

Atem waved his hand, "Then we'll try the next room- ouch!"

He fell face-first on to the ground, clutching his foot in pain.

"Did a snake get you?"

Rubbing his foot, he answered, "I tripped over something."

Atem crawled, feeling around for the object he hit. His fingers grazed against a smooth, slick surface.

"Bring the light over."

Mana pointed her wand, keeping a fair distance from his face.

"It's a hilt."

"More than that, it's a sword," Atem hoisted the blade into his hands, holding it out. The hilt was decorated with shards of gold and blood-red stones. The blade itself had been tempered with an expert hand. Despite its older appearance, it was still sharp and glinted with unwavering craftsmanship.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Mana ran her hand over the top of the blade.

"I know this sword. These types of swords are made by the Royal blacksmith."

"How do you know?" Mana questioned, flinching back after the sharp side pinched her skin.

Atem stood up with the sword, now holding it in his open palms, "These types of blades can only be crafted at the palace and given to captains of the Royal Guard."

"No way! How did a farmer get his hands on this?"

Atem drifted into deep thought again for a few seconds then woke up, wrapping the sword in a blanket and carrying it with his left hand, "There's nothing here, next room."

The last room was Hesi's, the fragrance was strongest and it was filled with children's toys.

Mana picked up a stuffed toy in the shape of a cat, "Aww, it's so cute. I can't believe she would leave some of her possessions like this."

Atem's attention was on one of the walls, decorated with paintings and carvings.

"This one looks like me," He ran his fingers over the carving's curly eyes.

"There's papyrus everywhere too," Mana read a few of the scrolls, "Most of them are daily things like what food she'd like or how she's feeling."

"Any of them say where she went?" Atem walked along the wall, his hand bumping into a chiseled section; the Eye of Horus staring blankly at him.

The sound of furiously sweeping papyrus was the reply.

"Ka… Ah… Mit…"

Atem slowly picked out the individual words and vowels.

"Well, most of them said that she was thinking of leaving for a break, whatever that means," Mana chattered, eyes flicking back and forth through the hieroglyphs, "It's almost like they grabbed whatever they could and fled suddenly," She sighed in disappointment but quickly sucked it back up, "I look again, I might have missed something."

Atem's finger tips barely reached the etching of Ra and a sun-disked wearing cow beside it.

'_They are born to hide…'_ His mother's words echoed in his head, "Everyone can hide, so what is this supposed to mean?" Puzzled, the prince sat down, sliding against the stone and putting both arms on top of his knees.

'Hiding… Hiding…' Atem thought, thinking that if he repeated the word the solution would just come to him. In that moment, the world disappeared around him. A memory of Atem running away from Mahad after trying to playfully steal the sorcerer's Millennium Ring. The images were clear as the water's surface, he could smell the hot air, hear the pounding of footsteps, and feel his heart thumping through his chest. If he remembered correctly, the small prince took refuge inside Mahad's temple behind a statue. Luckily, Mahad never even thought to look there and Atem was eventually able to… It hit him.

Jumping from the ground, Atem yanked Mana out of the room.

"Hey!" She protested, half-way tripping as he rushed her outside.

"Mana, we need to be silent. I have an idea."

Atem blew out Mana's flame and stomped away from the house they vacated moments ago, pulling their mount out of view, and waited behind a corner of another home.

Nothing happened at first. The streets remained silent, the wind nonexistent. Sweat beads dripped from Atem's right temple; his concentration unwavering.

Suddenly, a very faint glow came from one of the rooms.

A smile curled on Atem's lips.

* * *

Yasin kept his candle low to the ground, crawling around on the floor of his kitchen. His fingers fumbled with rubbish and dirt and found a basket filled with leeks and radishes. He turned on his knees back into his and Oma's room. Setting the flame down, he sat on his knees, searching for something else.

"Oh Mihos, where is it?" He whispered in a frustrated tone.

Yasin stood up, glimpsing the area, and lifted up the ceiling with a grunt. A cloud of dust and falling sand filled the air when a slab of rectangular stone groaned under the loss of weight. He reclaimed the candle, set it in the hole, and pulled his body using his upper arm strength.

"Nothing here… I set it down there…" His voice wavered; his eyes turning as far as his peripheral vision could go. Yasin backed up and slipped out of the secret compartment. He returned to the ground, flipped over his sleeping mat to reveal a wooden handled door. Wrapping the baskets of vegetables around his shoulders, Yasin dropped down into the hole in the floor, closing the door above him.

Wrapping a scarf over his mouth and nose, Yasin continued forward through the unpleasant stench in the man-made tunnel. The farmer walked in silence for sometime, his mind focused for any unusual movement and soon he arrived at a slit of light coming from above his head. He reached for another secret door. Yasin pushed on it very lightly to create a small crack and knocked on it three times with a long pause.

"Yasin?"

"It's me."

A pair of ebony hands opened the trap door with a swift yank.

"Did anyone follow you?" Hakim grabbed Yasin's upper arm and hauled him back to the surface.

"I don't think so, did anyone suspicious walk by?" Yasin asked, setting his goods in the kitchen.

"No, everything's been quiet," His friend opened the reed baskets, inspecting them for any rotten patches, "Although, the neighbors were stirred up earlier."

"From what?"

Hakim shrugged, taking a knife from his buckle and chopped up some leeks, "Can you start a fire? I want to make some soup for little Kamet."

Using two stones, Yasin clacked them together near the base of the wood.

"Hakim?"

The older man turned, acknowledging him.

"Thank you for bringing in my family, I just had a feeling about some things-"

Hakim stopped him midsentence, "Not a problem, we're all farmers here. We need to stick together since this is one big family," Hakim slapped his back, "Stop acting so somber too, you old soldier boy."

Yasin punched his arm, "Speaking of my girls, where are they?"

"Last time I checked, they were in the front room with the kids."

He walked past to the location and found Oma mending a skirt, her nimble but arthritic hands staying steady while the thread wove gracefully through the fabric.

"I'm back." Yasin crouched down, kissing her cheek.

Oma grinned, returning the action of affection, "I could hear you from here."

"How are you holding up?" His hand wrapped around her shoulders.

"Better now that our little girl is back. You should visit her, she's been waiting to see her father."

Yasin followed her instructions, limbs creaking under weight pressure, "I'm getting too old to bend down all the time."

"Oh Yasin, you're too old for anything!" A rather cackle-like voice answered in front of him.

"Good evening Libi,"

"And a gentleman as always," The fair-skinned woman pursued her lips, abruptly taking his hand and tracing his palm lines.

Yasin rolled his eyes, "My lines haven't changed, Libi."

"Nonsense, fate always changes. I could've sworn that line was over there yesterday."

Hakim had a unique or more like eccentric wife. Libi was a fair-skinned Babylonian, an entertainer who belonged to a group of gypsies. Her specialty was supposedly fortune-telling and hot-coal walking. With her traveling caravan, Libi visited Egypt to hopefully perform for the pharaoh but instead ended up entertaining for lower classmen where she met Hakim. One thing led to another and she stayed in Egypt to be him wife.

However, her habits didn't die so easily. Every morning, Libi would perform small magic tricks in public and earn a few coins. She especially had an obsession with partying too loud and drinking too much at a tavern. Yasin had to admit, she never failed to get people to laugh.

"By the way sweetie," Libi's hand flashed a fan of tiny stone tablets, "Would you like your fortune told?"

"No thank you, Libi. I'm just looking for Kamet."

"Ah, the young mute. She's in my son's room."

"I say again, I'm getting too old to go on treasure hunts," Yasin sighed, before walking off again.

"There's a storm!" Libi's son, Mered shifted a wooden boat in the air, "Row faster slaves!"

Kamet was next to him, rowing invisible oars and moving with the imaginary tide.

"Don't forget to put down the sails," Yasin piped up, strolling up to them.

Mered and Kamet perked up, "Hi Yasin, back from your pillage?"

"Indeed, I won without bloodshed," Kamet rushed to Yasin, jump hugging him around the waist, "It's nice to see you too." He stroked his daughter's greasy hair.

"I think it's time for both of you to go to sleep, Ra fell sometime ago."

Mered gave him a quirky stare, one that could rival his mother's, "I'm a full-grown man. I get to decide when I go to sleep," The boy yawned, releasing his breath in a heavy sigh.

"If you say so boy," Yasin shrugged, gesturing Kamet into another room filled with mats. However, she dug her heels into the floor, shaking her head at him.

"You have to sleep, little one," He gave her a quick look-over, "You look very tired, have you not been sleeping well?"

Kamet furiously jostled her head again, breathing in deeply to release a few pent-up notes.

"No, no more singing, they might hear you," Yasin hoisted Kamet into his arms while she looped her arms around his neck, rocking her back and forth just like how a baby would be. Later, he placed Kamet onto her mat and tucked her in with her ridiculously long robe.

"How about a story? The one about the Four Tribes from the Four Corners of Egypt?"

Kamet pulled her cover over her nose only leaving her two eyes peeking at him.

"Since the beginning, at the time when the mighty Pharaohs began to rule Egypt…" He began but was interrupted.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here?" Libi's voice squealed loud enough for people outside to hear.

"Wait here," Yasin commanded firmly, his hand twitching toward a sheath near his waist. With his body spread across the wall, he slinked forward in smooth motions, becoming part of his surroundings; he listened when he was in ear-shot.

"Please!" A high-pitched, giddy girl exclaimed, "It's an emergency!"

"We came here looking for Hesi, my mother's sick and we need her help."

Yasin stalled, knowing who belonged to the voice. It took all of his strength not to retreat to Kamet and hide her in the secret tunnel.

"Slow down, how do we help the Queen?"

The two intruding children rapidly explained the situation, both telling the same story, Kamet had to sing for her.

"If she sings, my mother will get better."

"My daughter will do no such thing," Yasin's warrior-like voice came from behind his wall, revealing himself with a knife perched precariously in his palm, tossing it up and down.

"Darling…" Oma approached him up front, setting a hand on his armed hand.

"She is not a… "Chantress" as you put the term. Hesi is a normal child. A mute, nothing more or less," Yasin put it simply, leaving no room for argument, "Leave this place before I get really angry."

Atem and Mana gazed in fright at the intimidating glare he gave the two of them.

"Th-Those scars," The prince pointed to his lower legs and exposed chest, "You got those in the war, didn't you?"

Yasin wavered, grip tightening on the hilt, "You mean the war where the pharaoh called upon the shadow monsters, winning the war, but unleashing a new evil on Egypt? Then yes, I did." Yasin barely breathed throughout his explanation, leaving him panting.

Atem puffed out his chest, standing prouder. He conjured a wrapped package and unraveled it to reveal the blood-stoned sword.

Yasin stared in disbelief, "My- my…"

"A soldier never leaves without his sword, especially when he is Captain Yasin, commander of the entire Royal Guard." Atem kneeled down, offering up the sword.

Yasin sheathed his knife and ambled his way to the prince, his hands trembled with anticipation. It had been so long since he wielded his prized possession, the way the sword contoured to his arm strength, its sweeping slash looked like an interpretive dance, and when it sliced open its enemies, they always fell with shocked, terrified eyes. Oh, how he remembered the days when he would travel anywhere with his friend, a constant company that would never fail to disappoint. What the captain wouldn't give for a real battle with his trustworthy comrade.

"My father spoke highly about you. Even after you retired, you and your sword were always brought up at talks," Atem bowed his head, honored to be formally introduced to a famous person in Egypt's history.

"Thank you, Prince. I don't know what I'd do without him," Yasin bowed using his entire body, left foot out to face the prince.

"Hesi!" Atem shouted with delight, now focusing on the girl who was steadily lumbering toward the crowd.

"K- Hesi, I ordered you to stay in your room," Yasin snapped, eyes following her footsteps.

Kamet half-heartedly responded by merely moving her head before being smothered with hugs by her friends.

"Hesi we were all so worried about you! We thought you had disappeared forever!" Mana fussed over, "You don't look so good either…"

Atem nodded, checking her eyes and feeling her forehead, "Mana's right, you look awful," He acknowledged Yasin, "We need to get her to a healer at my palace right away."

Yasin scooped Kamet into his arms again, "I'm perfectly capable of caring for my daughter."

"You obviously don't. Just look at her!" Mana accused, wand pointing at her.

To humor the child, Yasin took a detailed scan of her. At first, he could see nothing but a confused but healthy-looking girl. The one he saw all the time, but this Kamet was different. There was something underneath, almost like a thick layer of mist coating what was really there. Kamet looked almost dead. It was unreal the way her hair turned into split-straw pieces, her olive skin emitted an unhealthy glow, and her pure, glorious eyes seem to scream out in agony and desperation.

"By the Gods…" Yasin gasped, pulling Kamet's head into his neck, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! I've disgraced you, child," He whispered a few words into her ears, inaudible to the other sin the room while squishing his eyes tight to keep the tears from coming out.

"My young prince," He addressed Atem, "I will only let her go on one condition. I am allowed to stay with her no matter where she goes."

It was clearly non-negotiable.

"I'd never deny a request like that."

Mana cut in between the two, "We can't wait anymore, we have to go now!"

Outside, Oma wrapped a shivering Kamet tighter with her robe and kissed her on the cheek, "May the Gods protect you all,"

"We will be back," Yasin firmly nodded once, carrying Kamet with both arms, "I won't fail you again. Just hold on."

Kamet didn't accede to any of the voices while she was hoisted onto Atem's horse, her body slouching forward into the stallion's neck. It wasn't long until Kamet passed out, resting her head on the steed's bulging muscles as it galloped.

* * *

**A/N**

Enjoy this longer chapter! Feel free to give me feedback. Until then, see everybody next week :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**:

This chapter was the most frustrating to write and writer's block is absolutely awful. But anyway, thanks to all for reading and enjoy

**Chapter 12: The Chanter's Descendant**

* * *

Kamet was dying.

Every fiber of her being was exhausted, it begged for its suffering to end. The continuous darkness used every ounce of its strength to drag her into non-existence and each day, Kamet used her will to push it away only to leave herself more vulnerable the next day. Her voice even fumbled, it was a struggle to utter a tiny note, reducing it to nothing more than a pathetic chime. Eating and sleeping were no longer options. All the delicacies she used to gobble up turned to sand in her mouth. Nightmares and random images plagued her mind. Not to mention the dreams where the Queen and the man named Ai were quite frequent but the meaning of it all still made no sense to Kamet.

"You have to sing Hesi, please."

Kamet turned to the voice, it belonging to Atem.

"I want to believe it and if you are who mother says you are. She has faith in you," The young prince was on his knees, head on his thighs.

The young chantress could barely stay focused. The room was like being underwater; the voices burbled and the room rippled.

Kamet swayed unsteadily, holding her head from the wave of nausea, "Honey," Yasin braced her, "Are you okay?"

"She's getting worse Atem," Mana comforted Kamet, one hand on her shoulder to hold her up.

"Hesi..." The prince said, crying near the bed, "I don't want her to die... If your mother was dying, wouldn't you do _anything_ to save your mother?"

Kamet wished she could respond with words, something to comfort the prince. Not concerned about proper manners, Kamet did the only thing she knew well. She placed her palm on his forehead, fingers lightly touching the fringes of his golden locks. With what little Ba she had left she shared her positive energy. His heart slowed, breathing evened out, and tears only welled up in his ducts.

'I will do everything in my power to help... He needs me," Kamet thought, holding her aching heart after releasing Atem from her energy sharing.

"Hesi...!" Yasin whispered, coming over to hold her steady again but she waved him away.

Kamet's knees brushed the edge of the bed as she bowed respectfully to the Queen in greeting.

"Oh Hesi, you finally came. Sit up here with me," She requested, patting an open spot next to her.

Politely, Kamet hoisted one leg up, then the other, and sat upright with her legs folded underneath.

"My dear chantress, you look as bad as I feel," Nefertiti clasped her hand on Kamet's upper arm and with a swift tug, brought her crashing down on the feathery surface. The two of them caught in a side hug, one of Nefertiti's hands placed on Kamet's heart while her head rested on the Queen's steadily beating one.

"Tell me what troubles you child," Nefertiti whispered into her ear, cuddling her in a motherly-like embrace.

Kamet's lethargy was slightly alleviated the longer she was held. Her touch felt strangely familiar; it took awhile for Kamet to realize where it came from. It was the same feeling she had when Atem saved her from the shadows when she was unconscious. Only this connection was more powerful and oddly enough, not awkward.

The chantress shifted, looking up at her father with an indecisive stare. Yasin nodded, giving her silent permission as he stood guard by the door. Kamet moved her gaze toward Atem and Mana; both of them with expecting, hopeful eyes.

_'Ai'_

Nefertiti's voice spoke, her voice not coming from outside but in a more closed space.

_'Sing for me'_

Kamet's throat pounded and her body unexpectedly took control of itself; her mind having no say in what happened next. Her chest rose and fell with placid breaths, eyes closing when her muscles relaxed. Her awareness fell into a half-asleep trance when her voice took control and her dreams began.

* * *

"Where is he? Aknamkanon, where is Ai?" Nefertiti frantically asked around, her voice hoarse.

The pharaoh held Nefertiti still, pulling her into his muscular arms, "We won, My Love," He sounded relieved as he kissed her on the lips, "This power we discovered has saved Egypt!"

"My pharaoh..." She was at a loss for words, the whole situation was hard to swallow.

At the safe camp; a thrall of shouts, battle cries, and animalistic sounds carried across the sands to the ears of the evacuated Egypt. They all saw a horrifying but awing sight. An army of monsters of every size appeared of nowhere and demolished the minute band of mercenaries; the amount of bloodshed was surprisingly non-existent. It was if the humans had disappeared and without any trace left. With the palace attack force returning from battle; adorned on their necks were seven mystical items all of different shapes but all of them having an Eye of Horus on them; looked to be made of pure gold. Yet, the ground force looked traumatized. Each one had wide, glassy eyes; suffering from shock. The woman she had met earlier, Oma, had met up with her husband, the man had a dark expression on his face. As if he had just seen the bowels of the Underworld.

"Where is Ai?" Nefertiti asked seriously, tired of him averting the question.

The pharaoh's eyes widened, a puzzled look across his face, "I thought he was with you?"

Nefertiti responded, clutching Atem in her arm, "He said he was going to the front lines... He didn't-"

"I told him to heal the wounded, I only saw him once near the rear of the attack force."

"He didn't go fight, did he?" She asked, her nervousness growing.

"You should know better, chanters don't fight. It's not in their nature," He assured, looking down at their son, "Though, it seems like he disappeared just as those monsters did, but don't fear," Aknamkanon lifted up her chin with one finger, "I will send out a search party."

Nefertiti sighed, smiling at her husband, "That eases my mind, could we also search for my sister and Seto?"

The expression on the pharaoh's face fell to a sour, serious gaze, "Nefertiti... You're sister and Seto... Aren't coming back..."

"What?" She frowned, "What do you mean...?"

The pharaoh and his queen strolled back to the palace, Nefertiti's face turned from surprise, anger, confusion, and sadness all in one look.

"I'm sorry she never told you."

"No, she did," Nefertiti mumbled, "Niesha didn't tell me directly though... She- kept telling me about going on a trip... I just didn't know it would be a permanent goodbye..."

The pharaoh stroked the side of her face, wiping away her dried tears, "I'll have a Royal Court member take you back with Atem."

"I can walk myself." Nefertiti pushed herself off of him, adjusting the sling wrapped around her shoulders and walked across the open floor leading to her throne.

_"I'm here... I'm here..."_

A hushed whispered sounded out of the blue. The queen stopped mid-step.

_"Your ladyship... I'm here..."_

She turned on her heel to find Shimon staring up at her.

"My Queen, are you alright? You look pale."

Nefertiti stared beyond the vizier, pointing a shaky finger behind him, "Look, it's Ai!"

The older man quickly turned around, squinting in the brightly-lit doorway, "There's nothing there your highness."

Ai was dressed in the clothes he wore that day, shifting around him despite the lack of wind.

_"I'm here,"_ He repeated, beckoning her to come closer.

"Ai." Nefertiti raced past Shimon, a concerned gaze followed her steps.

"Wait your majesty!"

Nefertiti ignored his plea, taking faster steps back outside; the chanter floating away from her and continuing his hand waving.

"Where are you going Ai?" Nefertiti panted, finding out that holding a baby made her much slower.

Ai lead Nefertiti into the abandoned battlefield. She passed many broken carts, chariots, and unmoving horses, stepping over carefully over any broken wood pieces to avoid catching splinters in her feet.

"What happened to you Ai? Are you hurt?"

Nefertiti managed a glimpse of Ai's expression. There was a mix of emotions: Pity, guilt, anguish, and surprisingly, anger. The chanter's emotional turmoil washed over the Queen, her heart palpitated; she covered her heart, "Ouch."

It wasn't until Ai reached the bank of the Nile did he stop. Nefertiti clutched her knees, catching her breath, and tried to calm down her fussy infant. Ai grinned at the young prince and reached out to stroke the babe's head but retracted his hand, returning it to his side. Bitterness pulsed in his spirit.

"Why have you brought us here?"

The chanter pointed to the Nile and froze. A blank expression plastered on his face.

Nefertiti shaded her eyes, scanning along the water's surface, "I don't see anything," She consulted Ai, but the chanter couldn't bring himself to look at her. Becoming a lifeless statue. She took one step and kicked something away. The queen crouched down, sweeping the mud, finding a mysterious object winking at her from the sun. A golden pendant of cow horns dangled from the middle, an Eye of Horus hanging on the right, and sun disk on the left. All of the ornaments were decorated with starry night sky gems; lapis lazuli shards.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Ai... This is yours, you should- take it back."

Nefertiti held out the necklace and dropped it into Ai's open hands but the pendant clattered to the ground, mud coating the pupil of Horus' eye. The chanter's blank, gold-less eyes stared emotionlessly at his prized possession.

The Queen gasped, hands retreating up to her chest, "Spirit of the Other World, don't hurt us!" She bowed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Nefertiti felt a pair of hands lift her up, "Rise my child," Ai's voice spoke but without making his lips move, "I will not hurt you."

She stumbled to her feet, brushing off dirt and smearing mud on her crystal white dress, "What happened... To you?"

Ai closed his empty eyes, shaking his head and placed his forehead on hers, "Just wait for me... I will come back..." Ai's feet were steadily drifting away like shifting sand into the water.

"No! Don't go!" Nefertiti cried out, grasping at nothing but air.

When the last of Ai's frame disintegrated, the center of the river sloshed, branch-like limbs stretched across from the shore to downstream. Crimson blended with azure, waves lapped on the muddy bank, painting Nefertiti's toes.

She scooped up the soaked sand, finding it to be warm and grotesquely sticky, "Dear Osiris... Ai!"

Nefertiti's feet danced from land to the water; panicked and unsure what to do.

"Hold on, Ai, I'm coming!" Not knowing what else to do, she placed Atem away from the water, removed her sandals,and dove head-first into the water.

Nefertiti's eyes stung; she only saw red. The blood water clung to her clothes and skin. The substance crept into her nose and sinuses, clogging up her throat and leaving a metallic taste on her tongue and heaviness in her stomach. The sun was no longer visible and Nefertiti soon found herself unable to find which way the surface was and what was worse. She was losing oxygen, fast.

Just as she was about to take a guess to were up was, a monstrous log-like thing catch her by the torso, charging her to the air above. The Queen gasped for air, blood water creeping off her in heavy drops.

"Leave him be." What Nefertiti thought was a log was really a giant, ruby colored, serpentine tail. Nefertiti coughed up chunks of water, letting the tail place her back on the riverbank. Watching it slink into the depths of the blood-stained waters, the deepest parts sucking the creature out of sight.

* * *

"We found your body months later... You had one wound..."

"It hurt a lot."

Nefertiti and Ai were huddled next to each other, whispering gentle words.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer," She apologized, plucking a strand of his auburn hair.

"I promised you I would come back," Ai sat up, smiling warmly, "But I'm not the same person I was before." The chanter was referring to the young girl he was possessing.

"Where'd you find her?"

Ai hesitated, "Poor girl was drowned in the river," He replied sadly.

"And your spirit was just floating around in the Nile?"

Ai half-shut his eyes, soaking up Nefertiti's existence, "I wasn't able to take my journey to the Next World until..."

Nefertiti finished his sentence, "Until I could help you rest." She clasped his hands with hers.

Ai blinked furiously, smiling wider, "I apologize for keeping you waiting." The chanter nuzzled her cheek, cuddling his head into her neck like a child.

Giggling, she fished out Ai's long-forgotten pendant from within her clothes, "I kept it safe for you."

"Really? It looks new," Ai observed the shimmering gold luster.

"I cleaned it almost constantly," She said proudly, looping it around her and Ai's neck.

"Now, I have a question for you... How are you supposed to help me pass on?"

Nefertiti rested her head on top of the chanter's, one finger brushing over his arm down to his thighs, "I just want you to sing for me, like you did the night you came back to the world."

Ai took a long, drawn-out sigh; his host's body was exhausted. In fact, his spirit was weary, regardless, golden-eyed chanter sang a mournful song.

Full of longing.

In a child-like way, Ai whimpered, "Is there anyway for me to stay...? Let me stay... I love you..."

Those three words had sealed it. Nefertiti's felt a pang in her heart, "Ai, I love you too... No one wants you to stay more than I do,"

The chanter broke down in joyful tears, allowing her to continue, "But you know there's only one way for me to show my love."

Nefertiti gripped the chanter closer into her chest but he struggled in her embrace, his feeble attempts were fruitless, "I have to put you to sleep," With a dangerously response, she whispered in his closest ear, crushing his arms into her abdomen.

"Now please, go home."

The chanter's body shuddered; cold chills starting from his feet up to the crown of his head. Without a final word of goodbye or last dramatic romance thing to say, Ai's eyes lost all vibrancy and rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp.

He was gone in those few seconds.

Queen Nefertiti didn't shed a single tear.

* * *

Kamet woke up feeling rejuvenated, more alive than ever before.

The strange dream she had with the Queen and the man called Ai seemed too surreal. The young chantress never realized just how dazed she was in her awake state.

"Hello small one,"

Kamet looked up to see the queen, parting her hair out of her face, "Sleep well?"

She nodded her response. Nefertiti seemed displeased by her action, as if she expected to hear her speak.

"Never the less, you should keep that singing voice," The queen brought the former chanter's necklace from under her pillow and tied it around Kamet's neck, "It is too enchanting to keep it locked up." She beamed at her new accessory.

"Mother?"

The two females jumped at the prince's upstart and faced him, "Are you healed?" The boy came closer.

"I'm numb at the moment darling,"

"Hesi!" Atem unexpectedly hugged her and dragged her off the bed, "How can I thank you? You saved my mother and for that," The prince kneeled to the ground, humbly bowing his head on her arm, "You have my gratitude and my deepest apologies."

Kamet wanted to say something, her mouth opening and closing but no words came out.

"Please My Prince, there's no need for that," Yasin approached from behind, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! What a stunning title you'll have now, Chantress Hesi. It has a nice ring to it." Mana twirled her wand around gleefully, skipping up to Kamet and hugged her neck.

Atem spoke up again, "Hesi,we should find my father right now and show him what you've done!"

Atem dragged Kamet behind him out the door until she ripped her hand out of his grip, shaking her head furiously. He reeled around so suddenly that Kamet instinctively ducked her head and braced herself for his punishment.

But the prince motioned to bring Hesi in for a hug, "Easy," Kamet cringed when he got closer, "Oh... I'm not going to hurt you," Atem coaxed, inviting her to take his hand. However, Kamet had retreated into her father's robe, shaking skittishly.

Mana blew a gust of wind up Yasin's robe to reveal her hiding spot, "What's the matter Hesi?" She asked, concerned.

"She wants to go home," Yasin answered for her, saving her from writing it down. Kamet squished her body against her father's leg. The two of them walked past the children only to run into someone in the doorway.

"Please wait Captain, the pharaoh wishes to speak to you," Mahad said, holding up his hand to halt him.

The pharaoh was revealed when the sorcerer turned his back, allowing him entrance, "I heard the sounds from the library," He said in a low, serious tone, "And I've seen quite enough my son."

Atem gave Mahad a glare saying, 'Traitor'

Mahad shrugged, pursing his lips.

"You nearly had the entire kingdom out looking for the both of you." The pharaoh boomed, walking up to Atem and grabbing the collar of his clothes.

"Father we were finding help-"

"We wanted to find Hesi so she could sing-"

"But she was hiding-"

"And she's a _real_ chantress!"

Atem and Mana fumbled over each other's sentences and creating a jumble of babblings.

"Slow down you two, you're giving me a headache," Mahad growled, holding the side of his head, "Now, what's this about a chantress?"

Mana jumped up and down in excitement, "Hesi healed the queen with her magic songs! Oh Mahad, she's amazing!"

"Hmm..." The sorcerer inspected the frightened chantress and grinned. He conjured a few toy balls, juggling them around with his magic to cheer Kamet up while the pharaoh talked with Nefertiti in hushed whispers.

"Now, you see this? It's in my hand..." He waved one of his toys in her face, "And now..." He clapped once and a puff of smoke poofed out of his palms, "It's gone!"

Kamet squeaked, rushing out of her father's protective embrace and took hold of his arms. Tilting her head in confusion, lifted up his arms.

Mahad chuckled, patting her head, "A magician never reveals his secrets, but I do have something for you." He motioned his head up and upon Kamet's head laid her toy cat.

Kamet gasped in delight, hugging her most prized possession in a tight grip. Although, she thought she left it back at in her room...

"Excellent trick, I remember when you couldn't even conjure anything without blowing up a pyramid," Yasin smirked.

"And you've certainly grown some grey hairs," Mahad teased, shaking the captain's hand in a sort-of brotherly embrace.

"Grey hairs mean I still have spirit left in me. When I start popping up white hairs then I'll think about retiring permanently."

"Captain Yasin," Pharaoh Aknamkanon straightened his posture, looking his usual honored and dignified self. The captain acknowledged his superior by extending his left foot and bowing, "If I may, I wish to honor your daughter," He cleared his throat, "And I invite her into my Royal Court to become my personal chantress."

"My Pharaoh..." Yasin's entire upper body stood rigid, "This is a great honor for my family but." He rubbed Kamet's back, fingers working out her kinks, "I can't answer, for you see," Proud, comforting eyes rested on his daughter's innocent, baby-like face, "My daughter must decide for herself."

The pharaoh's expression softened, eyes glimmering with a mischievous smile, "Very well," With two long strides he was in front of Kamet. Aknamkanon kneeled down to her level and asked, "What do you say Hesi? Would you like to live in the palace with my son and work for me?"

Kamet chewed on her index finger, eyes locked on the pharaoh's. The offer sounded too good to be true. With just one song, she was offered to live happily in a palace, visit with her first ever friends all the time, and guaranteed high social status with suitors lining up at the doors to take her as their consort. Not to mention no longer working so hard to eat only one portion. How could she say no? The answer was simple, her old life. Her mother and father needed her to work; their old age was showing and one slip in the mud meant a serious injury. On the other hand, singing for a living didn't seem like a horrible fate for a ten year old. Having a cushy, work-free life was the most favorable, and with non-stop play with her only friends.

Kamet flicked her eyes from the king to her friends to her father multiple times. This was an all of nothing decision,and it was all on the young chantress. Stroking her toy's head, she began making hand signals. She made a horizon, her circled hand going up and down twice; Yasin translated for them, wait two days for her answer.

Aknamkanon smiled wider, standing up again, "As you wish. You have my leave to go."

Kamet was the first to bow, following suit was Yasin, who only now relaxed his shoulders and let his sword hilt go. Imprints of the jewels embedded in his skin.

"No formalities to me," He placed a hand over his own heart, bowing his head in respect, "May the Gods watch you, descendant."

While turning, Kamet frowned. She could somehow feel the aura around the pharaoh change.

He not only gave her a blessing, but also a warning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Per Hathor**

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to give her to the Royal Family."

"Even if she doesn't want to go?"

"It'll be the best for our little girl, she'll get an education, a better place to live, and learn more about her heritage. That's more than I can offer her here."

"That goes against everything you promised her!"

"I know... I told her no one would take her away from me, but I'm giving her away."

"Yasin... You need to tell Kamet..."

"Tell her what? That my only job was to guard her and not become attached? She's be crushed..."

"Not letting her know the truth will hurt her even more."

Silence passed.

"I don't want to let her go... She's our precious baby..."

There were some shuffling sounds.

"I love her too but, we knew deep down that something like this would happen."

"Wait. Kamet?"

The young chantress slunk back into the shadows, a flash of her raven hair shined like a beacon under torchlight.

"Come out darling," Her father's stern but caring voice commanded. Reluctantly, Kamet poked her head into the doorway, her eyes full of sleep.

The old captain sighed, patting his lap, "Sit up here." It wasn't a request.

Kamet drowsily obeyed, holding her stuffed cat in her chest.

"I need to tell you a story, a very important bedtime story. But there's a catch to this one, you must stay awake through all of it," Yasin adjusted his girl, having her cuddling against him. Oma started brushing her hair, fingers working out tangles.

"Now, this story is quite long but I will do my best to keep it interesting..."

Yasin took a deep breath and began.

"Many years ago, there was a young man who joined the Pharaoh's army to one day become the best fighter of them all. His hard work and loyalty was well rewarded; he found himself Captain of the Guards and through his status, fell in love, and married. The man and his wife were content with their lives until he went off to war and left his wife behind. He was off to fight in the Millennium War where the stakes were high and with little chances of survival. However, before he could go fight for his homeland, he received an order from the Queen of Egypt. The queen pleaded with the captain to keep her best friend alive, a chanter who was also fighting. For, he was very important to her majesty. The captain, of course, agreed and did as told. When the captain went to the chanter, he refused protection and went off to war. He, not wanting to disobey the queen's orders, followed him in secrecy... By some sick twist of fate... The captain lost sight of the chanter but found him... He was stabbed through the heart... Panicked and afraid of being accused of the murder, he tossed the chanter into the Nile and regrettably told the queen of his failure. However, the queen didn't punish him, instead she requested he keep her order. Confused, the captain remained firm on his order. Little did he know, that the chanter would return... A few years later, his wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl, a child who had the golden eyes of the deceased chanter. It had appeared; the greatest miracle by the Gods. The chanter reborn into the world as a female. At first, the captain wanted nothing to do with his child seeing her as nothing but a thing to guard for the Royal Family. Though, as time went on, his girl wove her way into his heart and became dedicated to her night and day. One night, his daughter walked on the Nile's surface and sang: The Song of the Chanters. It was so compelling that all of Egypt could hear it, and out of fear, the captain kept her hidden to protect her from harm. She became a secret, a weapon... His beautiful Kamet. From that day on, he kept his chantress close by and away from her inevitable future. Until now, that is."

Kamet stayed keen, absorbing everything he had said with attentive ears, her brain connecting to what he was saying.

"This isn't easy for any of us Kamet," Oma comforted, hugging her head.

"You're our daughter but you are also a person I was supposed to protect at the cost of my own life both as an order and obligation," Yasin laid his head on top of her head, "Now, I am being relived of duty and can retire in peace. Because, whether you say no or yes, you belong to the Royal Family, regardless if you were conceived to farmers or not."

Kamet sobbed, she struggled to breathe through heaves and mucus clogged lungs. Yasin held her firmly on his lap when she attempted to leap off, "Shh, I know, I know."

There had to be someway out of this eternal servitude, it wasn't fair for the pharaoh to stake his claim on Kamet as if she were a prized heifer at the market. There was an easy solution, she could try running away again. That was a lesson her father taught her, so why not try it?

"I know that look," Yasin warned, "Running away from this problem won't help you."

When Kamet left the first time, Yasin went searching and found his girl at the borders of Egypt, just standing there. She didn't put up a fight or do anything, it was as if an invisible force kept her rooted.

"You couldn't leave if you wanted, your predecessor wouldn't allow it. Now that he had passed into the Next World, you still wouldn't be able to leave." Kamet gave him a questioning look, "You need the pharaoh's permission to leave, if you don't," Yasin tilted her head to meet her eyes, "He'll hunt you down and you won't get a slap on the wrist," His voice hardened, he was dead serious.

Kamet frantically gave hand motions for hiding, but her father shook his head, "Hiding is not the answer," Yasin's face gave a look of pity at his daughter's defeated look.

"Kamet, we can visit you and there's no reason why you can't come over here," Her mother reassured, smiling to hope cheer her up, "Just think of this new home as a new adventure!"

"You love new adventures, this one will be no different."

Kamet was no longer listening, sitting on her father's lap with a blank expression. Farm life was the only thing Kamet knew and now people she barely knew were forcing her to take on a new fate. Yet, she had no idea what a chantress did or even their purpose. For Hathor's sake, she didn't understand why her of all people was chosen to take on this role. Apparently, that's all Kamet was: property. A claim that the pharaoh could take whenever he felt like it, the mere thought of him turned her blood hot. If she said no, what could he do? He'd have to drag her into his palace with a team of horses to get her to move. Despite all the good perks, there was no way in Ra's name she was going near those people with Horus' eye jewelry. Especially the man with the gold eye. There was nothing that could change her mind.

Kamet furiously shook her head, grabbing her father's waist. With a sigh, Yasin walked with her back to her bed, "He gave you two days, that'll be enough to say farewell and pack your things. Now, get some rest you have a long day ahead." Yasin brushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"May I ask why you're being so forceful?" Aknadin asked, pacing the floor.

"In short, the chanter still belonged to me and so do any of his descendants," The pharaoh answered, hands tracing the crevices on his arm rests, "This girl has no future being a farmer's domestic."

"Be that as it may, she doesn't seem to like us."

"That will change in due time, her destiny is to stand beside us."

Aknadin chewed on the response, pace slowing, "Yet you gave her a choice, why?"

Aknamkanon stood with his hands behind his back, "This will test her loyalties... Who knows, I might be visited by some old friends..." He whispered the last part to himself.

"She's only a child brother, you expect her to pass your tests of approval?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "This isn't for my approval, I'm preparing my son for when he becomes pharaoh. They will be unknowingly linked."

Aknadin, bemused, tried to wrap his head around what he was saying, "What are you trying to say?" Do you wish for them to be... Engaged...?"

"By the Gods no!" The pharaoh turned around, "If only it were that easy. The fact is Aknadin, they must keep each other at arm's length."

"Then why in Isis' name are you encouraging a bonding?" Aknadin's voice rose.

Aknamkanon tutted, "Yet another test, a rather challenging game for the two of them. Children love games."

His brother sighed in defeat, holding the top of his head, "I hate games."

"Would you do me a favor brother? If something happens to me, keep the chantress and my son safe." He changed direction in attitude so fast; it came as a shock to Aknadin.

"A- Yes, my pharaoh. Anything else?"

"Have some servants prepare the chantress' new chambers"

The gold-eye guardian bowed his head respectively, "I will get to it right away-"

"Also, gather the kingdom. She deserves a nice reception." The pharaoh smirked, moving to the terrace over-looking South of Egypt.

* * *

Kamet's last two days were tortuously fast. She was excused from her farm duties and used her extra time to pack what little belongings she had, and spent time with her third closest friend, Mered. To say the least, he was angry.

"Can't you say no?"

Kamet shook her head.

"Run away? Hiding? Fighting?"

She shook her head to all of them becoming increasingly upset, heaving dry sobs.

"I'm sorry," He consoled, "I didn't mean to remind you. I was just- I mean, I'm really, really pissed. Who gives the pharaoh the right to separate families?"

'He is a God. Anything he says is law. It will be written in stone.' Kamet defeatedly thought, picking her calloused feet.

Mered stared at her, "When are you going?" He asked absentmindedly. Kamet drew a sunset for him, "Ah, sundown. Hey Kamet?" He scooted closer, their feet touched, "I won't forget you if you don't forget about me, okay?"

The chantress rubbed her eye and wrote in the dirt, 'Let that be a promise. A vow heard by the Gods.'

"Deal and we'll see each other, even when you are the Royal Chantress?"

'Of course.'

"But if that prince guy makes a move on you, I'll flatten him for you!" Mered put up his fists and punched in front of his torso.

'You would beat the crap out of him. He's a bit cowardly and a cry baby.'

"Careful, or the Gods might make your hands cripple," He laughed, clutching his stomach and soon, Kamet joined in the laughter.

Mered always knew how to cheer her up no matter how gloomy the situation. He was probably the thing she was going to miss the most, aside from her father and mother. The best Kamet could do was to look at the positives and make the best out of the position she was in. Who was she kidding? It was still going to be tough to say goodbye to the old and hello to the new.

"Will you be fine?" Mered held her hand.

Kamet nodded twice and went back to petting her stuffed cat. The sun ever-so slowly sinking below the horizon.

* * *

"Did you hear? An important guest will be coming to stay at the palace?"

"Is this why the entire kingdom has been assembled?"

"It's a special occasion. Or so I've heard."

"Who's coming then? An ambassador? A king?"

"There's a rumor that says it's a girl."

"That doesn't tell us anything."

The crowd of people mingled with the others nearby, the sun was directly behind the tip of the pyramid creating what looked like a crown on someone's head. Two rows lined the street connecting to the palace; a pathway made for the mysterious visitor. It wasn't long until the pharaoh and his son stepped outside, the crowd bowed to the ground as they walked in the middle of the aisle and stopped. The two were dressed in their finest embellishments: gold headdresses, necklaces, and bracelets dangled on their wrists. The sunset illuminated their olive skin, giving them a brilliant glow. The two of them made small talk while they waited. Along the road a family of three strolled down the footpath, the citizens dared a peek and discovered a farmer's family. Puzzled, the civilians watched what would happen.

"Captain, I'm glad to see that you've brought everyone," The pharaoh greeted, opening his arms but the group merely stayed silent, "Don't worry, she's in good hands," He confirmed.

"It doesn't make this any easier, but I'm a little better knowing she has someone taking care of her," Oma got teary-eyed and kneeled down, "You be a good girl for them. They'll take proper care of you, can you promise you'll listen to them?"

Kamet mewled dolefully and nodded.

Yasin let go of her hand, reached around his waist, and unbuckled his sword, "I was waiting to give this to you until you were an adult but with the circumstances," He tied his dignified around his daughter's waist, "Use this well and put it to good use." Kamet nodded, now filled with a new sense of pride and determination, "Good girl."

She gave both of her parents a neck hug and brought her attention back to the Royal Family. With trembling hands, Kamet took the pharaoh's outstretched one and locked herself up to his side just like how she did with her father.

"Hi Hesi," Atem quickly smiled and walked by her side, "I'm glad you decided to stay," He glimpsed down, "I like your toy..."

Kamet chewed on her lip with her cat clamped tightly around her arm and looked back. Her mother and father were waving, by the expressions on their faces, they were doing their best to keep up the act of confidence.

"Young chantress."

She flinched and glanced up at the pharaoh; he then replied, "Thank you... My wife can sleep peacefully because of you."

The chantress eyelids fluttered and softly smiled, at least she did something useful for once. She then gasped, the mighty king was silently crying, no tears only moist irises. The sudden change in mood reached Kamet, sparking through her palm all through her body giving her a jolt just as the stone gates looming closer.

"Father?" Atem tilted his head.

Before the pharaoh could answer, a flash of what looked like a wing flicked past their vision, and the sound of squishing flesh rang through the air. The pharaoh's hand went slack and fell through Kamet's fingers, a gush of crimson sprayed the young chantress and the prince. Shuddering uncontrollably, the two children saw him on the ground, an arrow straight through his heart, spewing out blood all while he convulsed madly.

"Father!" Atem shrieked, rushing to his side.

Kamet went numb, her mouth slack, and her eyes became vacant. Her mind had so many messages shooting through her consciousness that her body became stiff. The chantress' memories blanked and the next events were a blur, all she heard was a voice saying, "Go to sleep for awhile." Unwilling to ignore the alluring offer, Kamet closed off her mind and let gravity take her down to the ground.

* * *

The chantress struggled to wake but her mind refused to comply. From time to time, her limbs would spaz and hit random things and each time she did, a person's voice would say, "She's trying to wake."

Another voice would reply, "Not yet, cast another spell."

More than likely whatever spell he cast was the cause of her heavy drowsiness and deep sleep. But her dreams were less than pleasant, well, it was more like her spirit drifting out of her body. Kamet woke up flying through the desert sands and past homes near the river. The child found that she couldn't control where she was going, not that it mattered, Kamet had no idea where she was.

"Hello?" She clamped her hands over her mouth, holding in a gasp, "No way..." She moistened her lips in disbelief.

She could talk.

Hering her voice for the first time was startling and enchanting. Kamet had a difficult time describing it but the best way to define it was it being like the night sky. Full of wonder, magic, and so captivating that one couldn't look away. She had never been so happy in all her life, but it ended so suddenly. She plummeted to the ground like a shot-down bird.

* * *

'Whoa! What in all the Gods' name was that?'

Kamet panted, gulping down excess saliva that choked her awake.

"She's awake!" A surprised voice jolted.

The chantress turned to the sound and saw a man wearing a Menat necklace and sun disk earrings, "Good morning, well actually evening. Nice to see you return to the living."

The child kicked off a blanket, jumping to her feet, and gave herself a head rush.

"Hey calm down," He cooed, remaining seated with an all-knowing smile, "Welcome to Per Hathor."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hathor's Students**

* * *

The inky sky burned radiantly with the final rays of Ra sinking into the underworld. Violets, patches of fire, and pink painted all of Egypt far and wide. It was only a matter of time until the best light show came; now they had to wait. When at last, the first winking stars dotted the skies with midnight blue blanketing the world below.

It was the perfect moment.

With a swish of robes and a running start did she jump. A long leap of faith that carried her for what felt like miles, almost like she was running across the open skies with all the Gods. Her clothes sailed behind her; she became a shooting star, burning bright crimson. Though, her trance was cut short when a unexpected flicker of onyx flew past her peripheral vision; her next prey.

Landing back on the ground, her feet slammed firmly on the stones making her bones tremble. She spotted her quarry leaping from rooftops but in a non-uniform way; it wanted her to follow. The huntress stood proud and with a flick of her wrist, summoned a gust of wind propelling her down from the barrier walls to a townhouse roof. With fleet feet she pursued the intruder with flawless acrobatics. But no matter how close she got each time, the thing would vanish out of thin air and reappear a few yards away from her. She gritted her teeth, flaring her nostrils, she leapt to the ground and hide in an alleyway, becoming one with the shadows. She forced her heartbeat to slow and relax her breathing.

At first nothing happened. Empty homes and abandoned streets remained silent, she breathed through her nose calmly to keep the air from rustling. Suddenly, the aura changed. A dark, evil presence flowed around her and poked its head out of its cloud of darkness. It snarled with its sharp fangs, the moon glistening against the sulfur-yellow gums; about to swallow the girl whole. Swiftly, the huntress unsheathed her sword and swung it against the monster's head with a 'twang'. The beast roared in agony, furiously shaking its head as it bashed into buildings.

The huntress raced to it and climbed on its back, squeezing her thighs into its body and using one arm to choke its throat. This made it angrier; the beast thrusted its head violently to try and shake off its rider. The girl dug her palm into her hilt and stabbed the monster in the back of its neck. Bellows of agony and rage echoed through the village as the beast made a final attempt of resistance, falling on its back to crush its attacker. But to no avail, she rolled of its back end and dove out of range and watched the behemoth crumble into millions of shards and sand particles. The sword clanged to the ground, unharmed and lacking any blood or goo and with the atmosphere returning to its serene demeanor, the girl could breathe easier again.

The triumphant huntress gracefully retrieved her weapon, somersaulting like a giddy child.

'That was... Incredible!' A fairy wearing a long scarf spoke, its voice high-pitched and excited as she flew down to the girl.

The huntress nodded, 'I couldn't have done it without you Wind Spirit.'

The fairy floated next to her mistress, 'What a night to have a shadow beast out here in the middle of town. I mean seriously! This was supposed to be our night off.' Its dark blue hair caressed over her summoner's shoulders.

'It wouldn't be a "night off" if we didn't find something to hunt along the way,' The human responded.

The Wind Spirit groaned, 'But the night isn't over yet! It's still young and I won't let this little predicament ruin your night.'

The huntress had few words to think to her companion, she only nodded. Nowadays, there was always something going awry.

'If I need you, I'll call you,' She waved her hand in sign language of a sunset and the shadow beast became a beam of light and shot away, 'I'd rather it stay a normal night.'

Before she could sense any strange auras, a hand reached out from behind her and clamped itself over her mouth.

"Hmmph?"

Surprised and with returning adrenaline, she followed the hand up to the arm it was attached to and managed to pull the entire body over her shoulder, slamming it to the ground.

"Ouch!" The assailant exclaimed, gasping for air due to the sudden trauma, "I-I-It's m-m-me!" The girl's eyes widened and offered him a hand, "Thank you." She waited for an explanation, crossing her arms and slanting her eyes.

"Sorry for the s-scare but we wanted t-to congratulate you on p-p-passing the test," He said aloud as if addressing more people. Sure enough seven individuals, men and women of different ages, came out of hiding. All of them wore blood-red robes and Menat necklaces, "We wanted to surprise y-you _without_ the monster b-battle but I guess the C-Court had other ideas..." The boy wearing white clothes rubbed the back of his neck.

An older male with sundisk earrings strolled up the huntress and presented a turquoise beaded Menat necklace, "Happy birthday, Chantress Kamet."

* * *

Being an adult, 13 calendar years, really felt like an illusion to Kamet. In fact, she almost forgot she had a birthday but Sirius was prancing in the skies which meant the seasonal floods were approaching, and the day of her birth.

"How d-do you like it? I spent m-months beading it myself and m-mining all the g-gemstones," The boy from earlier asked, walking in-sync with Kamet.

She smiled confidently and fiddled with her new jewelry, clanging the ornaments together to create airy notes. It was the ideal on-the-go travel instrument.

"Aww, don't give m-me t-that look, you'll make m-me blush!"

"Apprentice Thi!"

The boy, Thi, jumped out of his skirt and hid behind Kamet, "M-Master Ozier..."

"I believe it's time you began practicing your chants," Ozier, the one with the sundisk earrings and similar Menat necklace to Kamet's said, his voice stern.

"Y-Y-Yes M-M-Master! I'll get r-r-right in it!" The back of Thi's neck prickled with embarrassment as he scampered to the building with the barrier walls. As soon as he was gone the elder took Thi's place along side the chantress.

'You're too harsh on him,' Kamet thought to him, 'He can only go so fast.'

'Harsh?' He chuckled, 'You've not seen me angry.' Kamet stuck out her tongue and blew, "Try to understand, I can't give him any special privileges just because he's my son. Every human chanter must learn everything from the basics, up. You of all people should know that.' Ozier tapped her legs with his walking staff.

'I didn't exactly grow up with the First of the Seven Hathors,' Kamet rolled her eyes.

The old man's thoughts were silent for awhile, leaving the two of them to saunter casually, 'And yet there's so much for you to learn, fortunately young chantress, you have all the time in the world.'

'That's what you say now, but who knows when trouble will be brewing again. I keep sensing a dark fate for Egypt and its inhabitants..." Kamet stalled and watched the ground as if it were more interesting than the glamorous palace in front of them.

The tapping of Ozier's staff came closer and without warning, he gave her a sharp whack on the head.

'Ouch!' Kamet bit her tongue, thinking of many obscenities.

'Don't be so somber. It's the day of your birth and the Court has a surprise for you,' Ozier took the lead with a now ticked-off woman behind.

The two stood in front of the golden door, adorned with turquoise studded rivers, lapis skies, and a carving of symmetrical eyes of Horus with the Court's symbol: a sundisk with cow horns sticking out of it.

'Are you waiting for something?' Ozier asked, looking at Kamet expectedly. After she gave him the weirdest face he sighed, "They gave you that necklace for a reason."

For a few minutes, Kamet put the pieces together. The Menat necklace was already the most important gift she could receive. In short, the beaded jewelry was given to the Seven Hathors, a priestess of Hathor, or trusted individuals whom the Court hand-picked themselves. With no doubt, a dim-witted expression, Kamet began to strum the beads. The First of the Seven kept tempo with his staff and closed his eyes to immerse himself in the music. Kamet started to twirl in circles, humming the tune she heard the old man play a hundred times before. Lost in another trance, Kamet laughed whimsically, glowing with immeasurable bliss.

The sun disk began to shine causing a chain reaction of gemstones embedded in the door to glimmer in unnatural light and the fold between the two doors widened. A rush of other orchestral music came flitting from inside; not wanting to stop playing, Kamet skipped in to join the band. Ozier hobbled along, mumbling a few words under his breath, waving his hand. The ornate doors creaked to a close, sealing itself tighter than a tomb.

* * *

The sands shifted under the hooves of a horse; whinnying in protest and snorting out snot. A few gold treasures clinked against the thighs of the animal as it hobbled. Its owner using only the stars to guide their way.

"Bloody desert never ends," An older teenage boy muttered, his crimson robe and silver hair flying behind him, "I remember... An abandoned village... Maybe it's close." He shielded his eyes from the kicked-up sand flying in his face and journeyed onward.

* * *

The Court spared no expense in arranging the celebration.

Different houses were invited to the party from all directions of Egypt. For a birthday Kamet would've been happy with a private dinner with a few friends, but tonight was a holiday: The birthday of Hathor on September, the seventeenth day. Per Horus to the North, Per Isis from the South, and Per Ra from the East all arrived in huge caravans of donkeys, horses, and camels. Symbols rang through the halls, the friends but fiercest competitors had reached Per Hathor's doorstep.

The gates were yanked open by teams of horses and pulley systems, allowing all three houses passage. They were greeted with music, food, alcohol, and other worldly delicacies to last them throughout the night and the next day.

"Welcome all," The cool voice of Nuha, the second of the Seven called to the audience as they gathered around the circular courtyard, "Please eat and drink to your heart's content."

The crowd cheered and walked from the entrance hall into the main celebration room. It glimmered with gold accented floors, turquoise rugs hanging from pavilions, malachite pillars, and crimson-wearing Court members and citizens of Per Hathor.

"S-She looks p-pretty- no!- Gorgeous- no!-"

"She makes the Gods envious, no?"

"T-took the w-words out of my m-m-mouth, Master!"

Thi and Ozier chatted amongst the mass of members, picking out Kamet easily from them. The chantress wore the reddest dress out of all the people of Hathor, it was stitch with the finest silks with real gold flecks sewn into it, she wore malachite eye shadow that made her golden eyes stand out even more, her Menat necklace jingled as she danced. Her body flowed like the Nile's gentle current and she certainly wasn't modest about the way she danced. Kamet's dress flapped away, showing more of her thighs, she batted her eyelids, running her hands through her blue-black locks, and closed her distance with several men and women. Most of them stared, clapping and drooling at her seductive actions, wanting her to keep going.

"She certainly has a line-up for suitors," A third of the Seven Hathors interrupted, "What's the matter boy?" He elbowed the furiously blushing Thi.

"Eh?!"

"Easy Riaz," Ozier rumbled, "He's far too busy to think about courtships right now."

The slam of a clay cup was heard and Thi straightened up, "I-I-I'm going to d-d-do it!"

"There's a boy!" Riaz cheered, pushing toward the direction of Kamet.

Thi swallowed a lump in his throat and stiffly marched into the fray. By the time her politely shouldered past the enchanted people, the apprentice found himself in the front row and in plain sight of the dancing woman.

"Eep!" He squeaked, his entire body turning beet-red.

Kamet's slender legs weaved into other's legs, she would stare into their eyes as if searching their soul, her arms wrapped around their torso, she dragged her finger up to their heart, and without any second thoughts, moved to someone else. This shuddered, locking his knees together, and held his breath when she entwined herself around him.

"H-h-h-hi- K-K- Kamet! Y-y-you have b-b-beautiful t-t-technique!" His cheeks flushed even more when he realized what he said, losing all of his poise when she touched noses with him. Kamet put her index finger to his lower lip, when her myrrh inundated hair covered Thi's face, the boy melted in her arms.

'By the Gods...' Thi relaxed, his anxiety dissipated and he could think clearly again, "Wow, you work miracles on the Ba Kamet."

The chantress unlocked herself from Thi, golden eyes searching him for a brief moment, her body paused.

Thi's mouth hung open, his front teeth dumbly stuck out. Kamet smirked at the apprentice and returned to dancing, twirling to the next man. He held up his hand but dropped it back down, sighing, "Oh... Well..." A rose blush still prominent on his cheeks as he retreated to his master and superiors.

"What happened?" Riaz asked, inspecting Thi's nether regions and getting a nasty look from Ozier.

"S-she... Smiled at m-me..." Thi mumbled.

The Seven Hathors turned to each other then chuckled as if they were sharing a joke between themselves.

"W-w-what's so f-f-funny?" He barked, shrinking into his clothes.

"It's just cute," The youngest of the Seven, Zara spoke.

"You don't get it, do you?" Mesu, the fifth, mocked the boy.

"She likes you, most men get kicked in the privates," The sixth, Sahar giggled.

"She's interesting..." The seventh Hathor, Besa observed Kamet, "Most chanters and chantresses court many people but never stay in a single relationship."

Ozier came beside Besa, "She's just selective and may I say, the loyal type."

Sahar put her food aside, "See you old men later, I'm going to join the _ladies_!" She stepped into the dance circle and synchronized with Kamet's movements.

"However..." Besa's eye twitched.

"Sahar will sleep with any male that can pleasure her," Ozier slapped his face, dragging his hand down to his chin.

"Everyone needs a hobby and what better than sharing love?" Riaz shrugged.

Mesu spat, "She could at least have some dignity!"

He glared as Sahar dragged a random male from the audience and proceeded to display affection in a corner of the main room.

If you'll excuse me, they're playing Senet a few hallways down," Zara tossed her head and calmly walked to the games room.

"I heard there were chariot races in the courtyard, good night," Mesu excused himself, munching on a piece of lamb.

That left Ozier, Riaz, Besa, and Nuha to talk with some members of Per Isis ad discuss new spells each side was developing. One woman created a spell to encourage clear skies and full moons. Another made a chant that would help with the process of birthing, and one more to ensure a child's health to hold firmly for months.

"Speaking of spells," Nuha asked a Per Isis member, "Have you found your chanter?" The man glared at her possessively. Apparently, it was a sore subject.

"No." With that, he waltzed away to mingle with Per Ra people.

Nuha sighed, "Don't mind them," Ozier consoled, "It's always frustrating at this time for each House."

"Luckily for us, Ozier snatched little Kamet before it was too late," Riaz praised, tripping over himself due to his intoxication.

"Tell that to the pharaoh," Ozier wrinkled his nose at the heavy scent of alcohol coming from his friend's breath.

"That wasn't your fault, your task was to bring the girl," Mesu assured with an affirmative nod.

Ozier put on a quick smile, his head then snapped to the circle, "Hang on a moment..."

He broke of from the encirclement. Kamet's dancing had ceased, she was staring transfixed at the young man wearing a ring-like necklace with spikes as pendants and an eye of Horus staring into one's soul.

"Please, don't stop on my account," The young man gently requested, "I'd love to see you dance for Per Horus."

* * *

**A/N** Gosh, I feel like this story is really getting off the ground now. :)

Thank you guys for your support and taking time out of your busy lives to read it!

Give me some feedback on how I'm doing, have a nice night/day everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Party**

* * *

The Gods had a very strange way of using fate.

For three long years the magician searched the desert wasteland, dealt with slave traders, and consulted Isis's Millennium Necklace for a vision. It wasn't until he met a member of the House of Horus on the streets did everything click into place. Now here he was: part of Per Horus for well over two years, partying at a Hathor festival, and watched in astonishment as he saw the kidnapped chantress. Not harmed or tainted in any way, but as a young woman dancing for a group of intoxicated and grabby men. This was the last place Mahad ever expected the pharaoh's chantress to be.

Regardless, Mahad had to be focused and be completely certain that the dancer was Hesi. What better way to observe her more without drawing suspicion than to request a dance.

"Excuse me," Mahad formerly addressed the dancing girl, walking into her sacred circle. Very abruptly, she dug her heels into the gold-toned stones staring wide-eyed and clearly taken aback, "Please don't stop on my account. I'd love to see you dance for Per Horus," The magician said, trying his best to keep his face neutral.

The woman blinked and made no attempt to answer or refute the requisition. She nodded toward a huddle of servants and they all split in different directions only to return shortly after with costume accessories. With a quick wardrobe change, she was dressed as the falcon God, Horus. A crown of Upper and Lower Egypt was placed on her head, her Menat necklace was replaced with a sun disk pendant, and a dress of pure, derived gold beautified her appearance more. Although, the most impressive of embellishments were the falcon wings tied to her arms; shining bright cobalt, fluffing up when she flapped them a few times almost like a real falcon ready to take flight. As the final touch, an artist painted the Eye of Horus over both her eyes.

Another dancer came into view, dressed as Set. Being called the Red Lord was self-explanatory: Set wore less passionate red attire, a crown with the shape of the Set animal, a weird mix between a jackal and a pig, glaring with soulless eyes and snarling fangs. Both "men" looked like they were dressed for battle: armored skirts, leather chest straps, and wooden swords.

The stage had been prepared. The crowd backed up and sat down, all gazes locked on the performers. Mahad eventually sat intermixed with the other House members thinking about his next move.

"Illusion magician," He whispered soft enough so no one would hear, "Send this to the Court."

Above the triangular top of the ceiling, Mahad's faithful shadow monster, a creature human-like, wearing a mix of dark purple and black robes silently floated to the ground. Going unnoticed by the hoard of people, the magician began his incantation. The tip of his wand shimmered a pale green then a vortex appeared, swirling like a dust storm. The scene of the two dancers reflected like a mirror into the spiral of sunset-tinted sands.

* * *

"Long ago, there was a never-ending battle between the forces of balance and chaos… The son of Osiris, Horus, sought revenge after his uncle Set entombed him in a sarcophagus and chopped him into multiple pieces… Horus engaged in battle with Set to claim the throne of Egypt and his rightful place as king…"

"_Nephew!" Set stood from his chair, sneering with delight, "You've given yourself up to me."_

"_Take your pleasantries elsewhere you monster," Horus growled, taking out his sicklesword and pointed it at the Red Lord, "We fight now and whoever wins will claim the throne of Egypt."_

_Intrigued, Set unsheathed his own sword, "Sounds entertaining and when I win, you shall join my pathetic brother."_

_In a fit of rage, Horus charged blade first. Set parried, attempting to link the two swords together. Horus pushed all of his weight onto his sword, colliding full force into his uncle, and sent him tumbling to the ground. The Lord of Chaos began chanting a spell: the ground shifted, hordes of boulders floated up, and threw themselves at the falcon god. Horus countered by using his own spell, the boulders popped in a flurry of explosive fire and shards of debris shredded both mens' clothing. Without hesitation Set summoned powerful storms: thunder and lighting, floods, and sandstorms whisked through the palace. Horus took to the skies, skirting dangerously past the treacherous discord, lunging at Set, and latched to any surface of his uncle's body, screeching and lacerating any open patches of skin._

"The battle raged on for years… The Gods and the mortals thought the war would wage for an eternity… But one day, Set cleaved his sword into Horus' eye, removing it completely. This gave the prince an opportunity to finish the Red Lord. In doing so, Horus reigned triumphantly and took his place as king. For his efforts, he was given a new eye. The Eye of Horus that stands for us mortals as a sign of protection and strength…"

Kamet panted heavily, sweat dripped into her eyes as she held her finishing pose for a few more moments while the narrator finished. The crowd roared in applause; a raucous of clapping ricocheted off the walls of Per Hathor's court.

"Horus", now draped in bright blue scarves and holding a golden Eye of Horus mask over her left eye, stood and bowed to "Set".

The members of Per Horus appeared pleased: most gave nods of approval while others smiled at their interpretation of the battle.

"You didn't disappoint, Master Ozier was right about you." Kamet whipped her head around to find the Per Horus magician extending his hand, "He told me you are a marvelous performer, and the spell you cast to create the battle illusion was incredible."

Kamet used part of her hair to cover up her growing blush; she nodded a few times too many.

"May I ask, would you care in taking a walk with me?" Mahad kept his hand out, waiting.

It was just her luck, yet another person wanting to "talk". However, this man was more of a noble gentleman than a pervert. His aura seemed honest and benevolent but Kamet wasn't stupid. She remembered who the man was and who he worked for.

Her body language must've shown too much information because the magician returned his arm back to his side, kneeled down, and said, "I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable."

"H-hey! H-hey!"

Kamet sighed in relief at the sound of Thi's stuttering cries. Her eyes lit up as he neared and came to her rescue, "T-that was the m-m-most b-beautiful dance I ever saw."

Kamet's face was definitely a pure shade of pink; Thi laughed, fiddling with his thumbs before slowly bringing his arm to rest over her shoulders.

"Excuse us, s-sir but the Court wants to have a w-word with the c-chantress," Thi excused Kamet for her and guided her out of the conversation.

Once the two of them were out of visual range, Thi pulled Kamet by the arm, "C-come on, let's get o-out of this b-boring crowd."

Kamet tripped a few times before matching his pace and advanced ahead, "H-hey, I'm the one s-supposed to b-be leading!" The chantress bounded away, giggling with a childish nature and sprinted forward.

"Kamet! I c-can't run very w-well, you know t-that!" Thi yelled but picked up speed.

Many guests turned their attention toward their noisy padding and heavy breathing. Kamet stripped off her costume, leaving a trail of feathers and trinkets behind.

"You're so g-going to repair those if y-you damage that stuff!" Thi made a grab for her hair only for it to barely escape his clasping fingers.

When she made it to the borders of the House headquarters, Kamet slowed her pace and halted completely. Unable to stop quickly, Thi tackled her to the ground.

"Ha! G-got you!" He plucked a feather from one of the wings and gave her the most torturous tickling assault. Kamet snorted uncontrollably, tears ran down her face, and her chest burned.

She futilely shoved away his hands, "You can't escape p-punishment that easily little c-chantress," Thi stupidly stuck out his chin.

Kamet rolled her eyes, puffing out her chest to try and push off his weight from her abdomen but found he was heavier than he looked. She laid her arms down on the ground in surrender, feeling the tension in Thi's muscles relax but he didn't get off immediately.

When she lifted up her head, Thi was staring into her eyes, mystified. He leaned closer to Kamet's face, holding both sides of her jaw and rubbing it with his thumbs. The apprentice thought nothing of this new amount of physical contact, he didn't apologize or stop which was out of character for the book-obsessed apprentice.

"Kamet?"

She was brought out of her thoughts and returned to her senses.

"I know this is s-sudden but…" Thi paused, "Can I… K-k-kiss you?"

The chantress's eyes shot open, lifting her torso up. Now she really wished she had a voice.

Thi shrunk back into his clothes trying to hide the blush creeping in his cheeks, "S-s-sorry! I n-n-never should've a-asked!" He stumbled to his feet and started to collect Kamet's props, "I-I can think straight w-when I'm around y-y-you," He started to ramble, "I-I feel like my h-head is clear and I-I'm confident in w-what I say. As we worked t-together, I found myself unable to l-look away… Oh G-gods, Kamet I think I l-l-ove- I think I-" A spark tingled in his head for a few moments as he quickly said, "I think I love you!"

Thi panted heavily before kneeling to the ground, sobbing with anxiety; a complete wreck of nerves. Kamet sat down in front of him and laid her hands on his, giving her best smile.

That was when the spark flowed throughout his entire body and he heard, "You're so brave."

Thi jerked his head up, cracking his neck. The voice was unfamiliar, "Who said that?"

Kamet stared hopefully at him, "Hello."

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never before had anyone opened their mind to him, creating a connection on a telepathic level. The only thing he could say about it was that it was exhilarating.

Thi tried his hand at telepathically talking, 'Sorry, you took me by surprise.'

Kamet slightly nodded.

'This is so… Weird? Overwhelming? I can't think of the word.'

'Calm down, you're emotions are making me dizzy.'

'Oh sorry!' Thi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

'Thi? I'll think about that kiss... But for now, I want to see the stars.'

Kamet stood and lifted him up.

"O-okay…" Thi shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he trotted behind her.

* * *

"What in the Gods' names was that?" Aknadin shouted at the sand mirror.

"Either we snooped in at a private moment or our chantress has found a permanent home," Seto said, observing the mirror, "I don't see what the big fuss is over one girl. The pharaoh can find a new chantress can't he?"

"You don't fully understand what this girl is, do you Seto?" Aknadin approached the young priest.

Seto frowned, "She is a powerful magician; a Hathor priestess," He answered simply.

Aknadin disapproved, "You are close but take it a few steps higher."

The young priest put his hand under his chin in deep thought, "Master Aknadin, I can't read your mind so will you just tell me the truth."

"Very well Seto," The older man sighed, "The former pharaoh and most of the Court has reason to believe that she is the embodiment of Hathor." The Millennium eyed priest put it so nonchalantly that Seto almost missed the reveal.

"_That_ girl? Hathor?" Seto wasn't too shocked, humans being carriers for Gods weren't uncommon, "I suppose that would explain a few things. The singing, the suitors, the magic-"

"You're forgetting one crucial point," Aknadin interrupted, "That girl has an inner demon waiting to awaken."

"What are you talking about?" Seto came closer.

"I saw what her Ka was first hand and she has the power to bring chaos to Egypt," Aknadin lowly spoke, "Seto, we must find the chantress before Sekhmet is awakened."

Seto's frown deepened, "The Eye of Ra? Won't she fight the enemies of the pharaoh?"

"She won't know the difference once she is unleashed. Sekhmet will drink the blood of friend, foe, and innocents alike," He gravely spoke, "That is why, for the good of the pharaoh, I'm going to put her down."

"You fool! Kill an innocent girl? You would be no better than Sekhmet!" Seto shouted, backing away from his master, "I won't let you do this."

"I wouldn't think of doing it if I didn't think it best for Egypt." Seto glared at the old priest, "Think about it Seto. Would you rather save one or many?"

The young priest came to a standstill, unable to answer, he walked away without responding.

"I'm sorry for calling upon you so late, My Pharaoh."

"This couldn't wait 'till morning?"

Seto was in the pharaoh's chambers with a cranky, half-awake king, "Mahad sent us a message regarding Hesi."

"Hesi? Is she alright? Where is she?" Atem started to get up but Seto waved him down, "She's in good hands, I came to ask if I could go with a group of men and join Mahad in bringing the chantress home."

Atem twisted the sheets in hands, "I am going with you."

"You know you can't, a pharaoh mustn't leave a kingdom rulerless," Priest Seto calmly steered him away from the subject.

The young pharaoh kept his defiant gaze for awhile longer before breaking contact with a frustrated sigh, "Fine, leave Egypt tonight and bring Hesi to me."

"As you wish." He bowed.

"One more thing, don't let any harm befall her." Seto paused, body turned towards the door, "I think she's been away from home long enough."

"I shall do my best." Was his unpromising reply.

* * *

'Oh! Look at that one! It's dancing!'

'Nut must be winking at us.'

'Let's wink back.'

Kamet and Thi chortled at the sky and winked together in an overly dramatic fashion, 'Hello Nut!' The two chorused, breaking into joyous laughter.

The kids were lying down on the East terrace, their arms cushioning the backs of their heads, making an effort to calm themselves.

'You were right, this is the best place for star gazing.'

'I never lie. It's considered a disgrace if someone lies to a true chantress.'

Kamet's smile faltered, her mind cut off from his thoughts.

'I'm glad Ozier brought you here. We won't be lonely anymore.' Thi scooted closer, 'We make a great team too.'

Kamet sighed out of her nose, laying her head on his shoulder, 'The coward and the chantress. It has a nice ring to it.'

'Hey!' He nudged her cheek, 'You're mean.'

'But not wrong.'

'If you're nice to me, I'll give you your birthday gift.' Kamet twisted her head to see Thi brandishing a bottle with it covered in dust.

'You sneaky coward. You used an alcohol conjuring spell!'

Thi whistled softly, 'Yeah, I got it laced with Blue Lotus too.'

Kamet stared at him in disbelief, 'You do realize that if we both get drunk and high, Ozier will feed us to Ammit.'

'Who's going to tell?' Thi slanted his lips, shaking the liquor.

'You will, out of guilt. Now can you please give it to me?' Kamet gave big, teary eyes.

Just by the expression on his face, he was thinking, 'Aww.' He allowed Kamet to pluck the bottle out of his moistened grip. She tapped the neck of the bottle on the ground, smashing it. A river of light amber-cerulean liquid oozed out.

"Happy b-birthday," Thi said.

Kamet's lips twitched in a smile, tipping the bottle up to drink. The Blue Lotus alcohol burned its way down Kamet's throat and a few more drinks later, she slipped away into an awake dream; a blissful high.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Reunion and the Mission**

* * *

Kamet was drifting away faster than ever before.

Her ba escaped her earthy body and was pushed in an entirely new direction. All of the sands, palm trees, and sky churned and spun together like a whirlpool. Dazed and with vision blurring Kamet squeezed her eyes as tight as they could and hugged herself.

"Please stop, please let it be over soon," She said.

"It's over now child." Kamet didn't expect a reply back, she quickly opened her eyes and let go of her body, "Sorry about calling on you. I hope you aren't hurt."

Kamet squeaked in surprise and leapt to her feet. There was a hippopotamus standing a few yards away hobbling closer, "Oh my, did I startle you?" Kamet guessed it was a female because of the concerned tone and the fact that she looked heavily pregnant. The young chantress was shaking as she backed up but the talking hippo pursued holding out a violet-brown, meaty hippo foot, "Nothing to fear My Queen," She cooed with a comforting, grandmother-like tone, "There, there." The hippo took her hand with a moist but light grip, "Everything's fine now, I know you must be confused but everyone's waiting for your arrival."

"What?" Kamet managed to fine her voice at last.

"And Horus, the poor pharaoh, he's been worried sick." The hippo spoke to Kamet like she was a kid who did something wrong.

"Horus?!" Kamet dragged her feet, "The falcon god?!"

"My goodness Hathor, show some respect for your husband," She gently scolded, "Please pick up your feet, it is disrespectful if we're late."

Kamet relented and let the hippo woman lead her. In the meantime, Kamet tried to figure out where she was. One long hallway stretched forever with pillars on each side to hold up the non-existent ceiling. Paintings of the Egyptian Gods and their stories side-scrolled across the wall, and statues of falcon-headed men wearing a pschet stared down at Kamet with a fierce gaze. She almost mistook the place as Atem's palace.

"Your highness, are you unwell?" The hippo halted and put a foot across her forehead, "You look pale and feel a little feverish but not to worry, this should help."

She fished something from a pouch that was wrapped under her protruding belly and presented a small block of gold, "What do I do with it?"

Her wrinkles formed a frown, "You eat it my dear,"

"I think I'll pass." Just as Kamet finished her protest, she stuffed the gold chunk well down her throat and massaged Kamet's neck, encouraging her to swallow.

The lady hippo's foot tasted like a bunch of rocks that were in stale water and mud. But the gold chunk was the worst part, the piece was momentarily stuck causing her to choke. When Kamet swallowed, it scraped the sides of her throat and gave her the heaviest lump in the pit of her stomach.

"There, that wasn't too painful was it?" The hippo wiped her feet together, satisfied.

Kamet coughed and gagged a few times, "Wha-?" The gold taste wafted into her mouth; she gagged once more, "Why?"

"Have you forgotten? Gold is the best medicine after visiting the mortals. Ah! Here we are your majesty."

Kamet wiped the wetness from the corners of her eyes; her jaw dropped. A throne room, glittering with unlimited gold and other precious metals came to view. Hieroglyphs that were written in the air came to life: animals flew around crowing, roaring, and a plethora of other sounds. Objects did their everyday tasks like they were meant to do and commands written in the hieroglyphs would float away and perform the task. Hordes of animal-headed, gigantic humans were separated in separate circles; writing, talking, and enjoying themselves to some alcoholic beverages nearby.

Kamet assumed she was having a horrible dream thanks to the Blue Lotus. She'd have to remind herself never to drink that slop ever again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kamet spotted a squat dwarf leaning against one of the pillars, full of facial hair and wasn't shy about letting his pot belly hang out from his kilt. When the dwarf noticed Kamet staring, it dropped the rattle it was shaking and shouted, "Hathor! Welcome back!"

The animals' conversations broke up and their attention turned right onto Kamet. There was a crocodile, frog, an ibis, and practically almost every animal she could think up.

"Thank you Taweret," A low, confident voice said with a mix of understandable Egyptian and screeching sounds. The flacon-headed man she saw as a statue earlier peeked his beak over the crowd after standing up from his throne decorated with lapis and a sun disk with another bird perched on top. This was most definitely Horus.

Kamet's breathing turned shallow the longer they stared. When Horus was only a few monstrous steps away, she fell to the ground and bowed with terrified respect.

The hippo woman, Taweret said, "Excuse her My Pharaoh, She seems a little… Disoriented."

Horus contemplated the mortal-sized Kamet and said, "Rise My Queen,"

"The poor thing, she's scared to death."

"Don't let Anubis hear that!"

"She picked a tiny little human to use."

Voices and animal noises filled the room; Kamet shrunk even lower to the ground. Hoping they wouldn't eat or smash her with their might.

"My lady, can you look up for a moment?" Another female voice asked.

Kamet cautiously unwrapped her arms off her head and saw her reflection. But this wasn't her, Kamet had longer obsidian hair two sections covering her shoulder and the rest flowing down her back with amethyst gems braided into it. A tight silk dress brought out the curves of her hips. Her skin had a lighter tone than her usual sunburned skin, golden bangles covering her entire forearms, her eyes remained the same gold color but flecks of malachite were present. Her turquoise Menat necklace was still around her neck with one last accessory: a crown with a pair of bovine horns that looked real enough to cause serious injury were jutting out from a sun disk. This Kamet looked like a mother figure that was slightly above the age of reproduction.

"This… This is me…? No…"

"Yes it is." A different voice spoke using her mouth, "Now please, perform for us."

Her mind clicked into place and obeyed herself. The chantress pulled on one of the leather straps tied around her neck and held it at half an arm's length.

"That's it, now play for this group of ruffians."

A band had been idling standing by, looking uninterested at the gods' bantering but immediately took their places at her stance. Kamet strummed a few notes, licked her lips, and played a song about flight; the power of Ra's rays, mist spraying her face, the sheer might of Shu's breath holding her above ground. Her feet skipped and bounced to the tempo becoming weightless and unbound from the ground.

"That's enough little priestess."

A comforting, tender voice accompanied a warm breeze touched her arms, making the hair on her arms rise. Above her was her older-looking self she saw in the mirror only God-sized coming out of Kamet's body; an eternal being like the other Egyptian Gods; substitute the animal head.

"My, my, you look like one of my cows that got struck with a mud brick," The woman chuckled lightly.

"Who-who are you?" Kamet's brain asked the dumbest question it could muster.

All together, the court chuckled in amusement.

"I am Hathor sweet child and we have much to discuss."

* * *

What better way to explain than with a feast.

Kamet, or Hathor, or Kamet-Hathor sat nearest to Horus and his mother, Isis.

Fortunately, Hathor made her family less intimidating by casting a spell to make them all have human faces, which was a relief. Most of the predators like the crocodile god, Sobek kept looking like they were going to eat her.

Despite the gold lump still heavy in her lower stomach, Kamet helped to some of her favorite foods that had magically appeared before her. She never realized her ba was this hungry.

Hathor introduced Kamet to all of the gods even though she already knew, her father didn't teach her Egyptian religion for nothing, and chatted about the adventures she and her priestess went on, as if they were together the entire time. Only difference, Kamet didn't remember a huge ghost goddess coming out of her body.

Horus was a pretty good representation of a pharaoh. He held his head tall, spoke in an intimidating but accommodating tone, and kept all of his focus on Hathor as if absorbing everything she said. However, when he gazed down at Kamet, he judged her like a bug he could squish with his toe or tease with his royal staff. She would have to be extra respectful around him.

Isis was on the same barque as her son. The goddess of magic seemed to be sizing Kamet up with every action she made. Moreover, she was also doing the same to Hathor like an unappeased mother-in-law. Isis shot an icy look to Kamet and finally said something, "Now then, Kamet was it? Tell us who you are, child."

'Ok, a personal question.' Kamet thought; surprised. Hathor flicked her eyes to the two of them.

"Well, I'm the daughter of the former Captain of the Guard and a farm woman, and I guess I'm a chantress and priestess of Hathor…"

Isis pursued her lips, listening intently as Kamet listed the most basic things about herself, the goddess's rainbow colored wings fluffed up every once in awhile.

"Mortals have such simple lives, it's… Cute."

'Rude.'

'Careful little one, your emotions are showing.'

Hathor was referring to how Kamet's ba was changing from a white to an intense red/poison-green.

Isis clicked her tongue, "Anyway, to the matter at hand."

"Yes Isis, I have news of the mortal world." Hathor stood taller, "My partner and I have witnessed something quite distressing."

The Gods and Kamet waited with baited breath.

"The mortals have awakened creatures of chaos with the creation of the Forbidden Items, it was all on the orders of Pharaoh Aknamkanon."

An explosion of chatter erupted:

"The mortals did this?"

"How horrible!"

"Send them to Ammit!"

The Gods of Order were in agreeance with each other but, "What a delight! Humans bringing chaos themselves! They'll destroy the Ma'at for me!"

Kamet saw a man wearing the clothes of her dancing partner wore but perhaps with more gruesome weapons in his arsenal.

"You're Set," Kamet stated.

Set turned his attention to her, a sly smile on his lips, "You have been studying, well done!" The God clapped his hands making Kamet fall out of her chair. Set laughed at her tiny size.

"That's besides the point Hathor, the humans must be punished for such a crime," Horus consulted.

Set started talking about the many ways he could whip up thunderstorms, droughts, and armies of demons, "They'll be merciless… Starvation and plenty of anarchy to make it perfect."

Isis gave the Red Lord a stare that could paralyze and kill a wild beast, "Don't be so quick to pass judgment."

Set shrugged, "What do you think, Kamet the Small? Would you prefer your home wiped out by chaos or have order give your friends and family punishment?"

Kamet saw the Red Lord's ba; no better word for it then disturbing. His heart burned to see the suffering of humanity: death, disease, and misery. His energy seemed to feed into Kamet, his power of malice that her ba absorbed so freely. She saw even more horrific images: Atem's palace on fire, temples crumbling under the weight of darkness. Kamet's mother and father slaughtered like lambs-

"Stop!" Kamet-Hathor shrieked, breaking eye contact with Set. Kamet held her head and covered her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting the lump of gold that wormed its way up again.

"Kamet!" Hathor's size had shrunk to the proportion of an average human and held her in a protective embrace, "Set, don't you _dare_…" The empathetic cow goddess brought a reign of curses upon the sneering man that were too vulgar for the young chantress to repeat.

"You have a weak host My Queen, I just gave her a sample of my power and she can't even stomach that much," Set explained honestly.

"Keep in mind that nothing has been decided Set," Horus warned, his hand itching for his sword.

"Easy nephew, you don't want me to take out your other eye do you?" His smile widened.

Horus unsheathed his sword so fast that one blink and anyone would miss it. Set merely stood in the same spot, a spiral of chaos coming from the cracks of the palace.

"Horus! Stop!"

Hathor and Isis both stepped in. His mother used some kind of shock spell to knock the weapon out of Horus's hand and his wife picked it up.

"How dare you intervene?!" He boomed.

Hathor came to his side brushing his arm. Kamet saw golden mist being transferred from Hathor into Horus; ba sharing she could actually see.

"There's no need for this petty violence, we have more urgent matters to attend to." Hathor motioned her head to Kamet. She was being comforted by one of Hathor's most trusted friends.

"Take deep breaths kitten," Bast, the cat goddess purred.

Kamet's ba showed off a variety of distressed colors as she collected her thoughts, "I want some explanations!" Kamet demanded, using her hands to stand up, "Tell me why I am here!" Kamet momentarily forgot her royal manners but she left the room dead silent.

Hathor was the first to move, she sighed, "Clear the room, now."

Begrudgingly, the gods dispersed muttering respectful good nights to the queen and pharaoh. It only left Horus, Isis, and Hathor alone with the chantress.

"Now then, my dearest student. I will allow you to ask four questions for now and then I will do the same." Hathor sat on Horus's lap in his throne while Isis stood facing Kamet, who sat down near the feet of the chair.

"What is going on here? And please, start from the beginning as much as you possibly can, please," She made sure to be extra grateful sounding.

Hathor seemed pleased by her priestess's demanding yet civil request; she replied, "Some years ago, we received rumors that the mortals were upsetting the balance of Ma'at by massacring their own people and the release of creatures belonging to the Shadow Realm. Many gods and goddess were sent to investigate but… None have returned."

"Except my queen," Horus added, tightening his grip around her waist.

"When I went down to earth, I, at first, took the form of a cow but found my search fruitless. No traces of our allies that is, until I found you," Hathor averted eyes with her chantress for a split second, "When I bonded with you, I was able to keep myself hidden and let you investigate for me."

"How come I never sensed you? Why didn't you say anything?" Kamet continued.

"You _did_ sense me child, all those times you fell into "trances" when you sang, when you were sick after not exchanging ba with others, and the surge you felt after dispelling chaos and replacing it with order. That was not only you having those experiences but the two of us, as one. Fortunately, you lived in ignorance and delve deeper into your unconscious. I remained silent in order to keep a low profile and to keep the humans from realizing who you were." Hathor's eyes turned dull with concern.

"So… You did all of that to _protect_ me?"

Hathor nodded.

"Why?"

"You asked your questions, it's my turn."

Kamet huffed, not finished with the enormity of questions big enough to fill the desert.

"Tell all of us what your experience was like after _that priest_ did to you with the Millennium Eye. What was it like?"

Kamet's blood turned cold, her body immediately rigid, "Can I pass?"

Hathor laughed lightly, "I didn't "pass" with any of your questions, did I?"

"No, your highness."

The absolute last thing Kamet wanted was to relive that moment when she was four years old; a naïve, powerless, fragile girl. Nonetheless, Kamet explained in minimal detail about that day and being Priest Aknadin's test subject.

"I see…" Horus muttered.

"That is dark magic my magicians would never touch," Isis said.

"Kamet, would you vouch for the former pharaoh? Tell us that he is an honorable man or a vicious ruler who only cared about power."

"I would never say such horrible things about the pharaoh. Never! He was so kind to me and his son. They wanted me live at their palace until-" Kamet bit her tongue, forcing her to stop talking. Her ba was shooting spirals of fire red. The former pharaoh had a good heart and his ba deserved to live in paradise, "I will vouch for him."

Hathor considered her answer then moved on, "Will you vouch for his son, Atem?"

It may have only been three years but there was no way in all of the Duat that her first friend was a bad person. Atem would never use the Millennium Items to harm anyone or for total control for Egypt. With much confidence she replied, "Yes."

"Final question, do you remember your past well?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kamet snapped at Hathor.

"Keep your tongue in check little chantress," Isis growled.

"Perhaps I should clarify," Hathor returned to human-level, "Do you remember how you lost your voice?" The goddess stared her down, searching her ba for any changes. She was serious and wanted a truthful answer.

"I… Don't know why I can't speak… My father told me it was because I was hurt badly on my head when I was very little and I couldn't develop any human speech… That's all I know, I promise."

Kamet kept shifting her gaze, uncomfortable with the distance between her and the goddess. Kamet's ba colors turned from a mellow orange to a dull yellow. Hathor slightly smiled and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "Thank you, that's all I needed to know."

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do, I've been with you for ten years now. I should know how you work by now."

Kamet blushed, turning away.

"One more thing before I return you to your body," Horus addressed Kamet, "I have a task for you and Hathor."

"What is it, your majesty?" Kamet bowed.

"I want you to prove to me and the other gods that human kind deserves to be spared." Horus might've asked Kamet to go to the market and buy some food with the tone he gave her, "I want you to help us to destroy the Forbidden Items and find the one who is truly responsible. If you come back alive before the Last Five Days, I will not have my wife punish your people."

Kamet's jaw was agape, "Me My Pharaoh?! What can I do?"

Horus blinked, "Because you are currently the only mortal who has truly bonded with a God."

"But I'm afraid! I don't want to see anyone die, especially to the hands of the Gods they worship and idolize!"

"Trust me when I say this now young Kamet," Horus's giant form kneeled down, "I don't _want_ to hurt the mortals. There are good people but," The pharaoh let Kamet step on his opened palm and lifted her up to his eye-level, "A pharaoh must think about his people and what is good for keeping Order in Egypt."

Kamet sniffed, a crying fit about to start up, "What if… What if I fail…?"

Horus squared his shoulders, his face returning to a stern nature, "A leader must always believe there is a way to win. Even if the situation looks hopeless."

'No wonder Horus became pharaoh of the gods.' Kamet thought, clearing her nose.

"Oh Pharaoh of the Gods. Since it is your will, I shall fulfill my duty as priestess of Hathor and I will save my people from your wrath," Kamet mustered as much strength she could in what she said.

Horus gave Kamet no praise, "Your actions will speak for themselves… But you do have heart, I will be watching from afar little Kamet."

Kamet's ba shifted, disappearing for a moment and then returning, "Whoa… I feel… Sleepy…"

Hathor's figure retreated back into Kamet's own ba, "You're waking up small one. Now, we can show them our true power."

* * *

**A/N: **I've had horrible writer's block. And this is my strike against it!

Have fun with this chapter everyone! And thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile, I've just been having a few health problems and lack of motivation. But a lot has changed and I'm going to be working on some more projects.

I'm also starting college tomorrow. I'm pretty excited and nervous but I think it'll be better than high school.

Anyway, I've made this chapter extra long for all you guys waiting so patiently and I want to say hello to my new followers! Hope you enjoy...

**Chapter 17: Connections**

* * *

The next morning seemed to be going much slower and it wasn't the wearing effects of drugs. Kamet barely remembered the night after indulging in Blue Lotus, only remembering the blurry image of the inside of Hathor's temple, and someone carrying her back to her room. When she awoke just as Khepri rose above the obelisk in the town square, an unexpected guard was waiting for her. He insisted on accompanying Kamet to her chanting lesson.

Kamet skipped her morning meal; her thoughts coming back to her surreal dream. Her being summoned wasn't a coincidence but it was difficult to believe it was fate. She didn't know whether or not to tell Master Ozier, Thi, or the Seven Hathors all together. So many questions were still left unanswered and there were countless outcomes of how they would react. What was eating at the back of her mind even more was the goddess living inside her. After last night, Kamet had been hesitant to try and communicate to Hathor.

"Young Kamet!" Kamet snapped to attention at the voice of her teacher, "Is your mind higher than Nut?" She shook her head, sitting as straight as a freshly chiseled statue, "Come to the dias and demonstrate a perfect healing chant. Now!" He clapped his hands a few times; all of the initiates stared at Kamet expectedly. Thi gave her a pitied glimpse as she took her precious time to get down to the dias and waited for instructions, "I want you to heal this child," He beckoned a small boy forward, "He's been infected with a bought of plague. Demonstrate the power of Sekhmet." Her teacher crossed his arms, waiting in a less than enthused manner.

The boy was covered in pustules and open wounds. He dug his dulled fingernails into his skin and scratched it causing the skin to burst open and fresh blood to pool. The class grimaced, covering their eyes and gagging. If only talking came easily to Kamet, she could calm the child down with comforting words while she healed him. She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief time, kneeled down, and held out her hand. The poor boy cried in pain, his _ba_ beseeched anyone to end his misery.

"It hurts…" He wailed to Kamet, not attempting to touch her. She placed one hand on his heart, and with the other, hovered it around the boy, and waited for the wave of euphoria; the trance. However the trance didn't come, instead a new surge of power tingled at the palms of her hands.

'_Don't let me do it,'_ The familiar voice of Hathor emerged from the depths of her consciousness, _'Use my energy to do it yourself.'_ At Hathor's words, Kamet knew exactly what to do. She expanded her abdomen, her shoulders went slack, and she sang, voicing her plea to the patron of doctors. Kamet encouraged the goddess to give the chantress some of her strength, praying for the health of one of her children. For the first time in Kamet's life she could hear what she sounded like. There were no words to describe its beauty; no musician, sistrum, or singer could outmatch it. Kamet immediately pushed away the selfish thought and refocused on the healing.

On the final note the last of the child's injuries closed up, leaving no scars or unfinished areas, "Oh chantress! Thank you!" He rejoiced, bowing multiple times with tears in his ducts. Kamet's instructor chewed on his lip, observing, "Very doable… Take note of this, initiates!" He said loud enough for all the room to hear, _"That._ Is how you perform a healing chant. Write this down and perhaps, ask young Kamet to help. She'll be more than happy to teach." Kamet's classmates applauded respectively, Thi being the loudest, and some jealously smirking, "Of course, there are still areas where you can improve. Your conjuring of the power can use more practice but for now, return to your seat."

Thi smiled at her dumbly, much like a new father does when his child learns how to walk. Kamet's thoughts drifted away again and the lecture passed by in another blur.

'_Kamet…?'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_You did it again,'_ Thi nudged her arm.

'_Did what?'_

'_Dozed off, your eyes went blank and you wouldn't answer me.'_

'_I'm sorry…'_

'_Kamet,'_ He dropped his brush and gripped her hand, _'I'm worried about you…'_

She didn't look at him, afraid her expression would reveal all of her secrets, _'There's no need to fret, I'm just fine.'_

Cusae's Grand Library remained somewhat tranquil. With the occasional shuffle of sandals, rummaging through scrolls, and the crumpling of papyrus. Thi and Kamet sat in the center table used for meetings, trying to study the principals of healing chants and spells. Unfortunately, it was becoming more of a hassle to try and focus.

'_Maybe we should stop for today,'_ Thi suggested, packing up his scrolls and stuffing them in his pouch, _'This place is stuffy anyway.'_ He blew some dust particles floating in Ra's rays coming from one of the windows.

Ink dribbled down Kamet's forearm down to the tip of her elbow; holding her position for too long and returned to her stupor, her face vacant and unresponsive. Exasperated, Thi slipped Kamet's brush from her fingertips and painted her face.

'_Hey!'_ Kamet awoke, feeling the slick, sticky matter slide down her face.

"Oh- K-Kamet, you s-silly girl!" The library staff glared at the sudden outburst, a few males brushed off their _shenti _in a flaunting way, "Your precious f-face is stained!" Thi took Kamet's belongings, grabbing her hand, "I'll h-help you c-clean up!" He nodded his excuse to the frazzled scribes and the two guards allowed them passage out the heavy pair of sycamore doors.

Thi had a self-satisfied expression on his face; a mischievous glint caught in the shine of his iris. Kamet cringed at the sudden burst of light coming from the early noon. The student scribes were already hard at work reading, memorizing, and focusing solely on their instructor. A young man waved to Thi; he returned the gesture, "K-keeping up with the scriptures?"

"Barely!" The initiate complained. Thi moved to hold Kamet's hand, "You done copying Thoth's Origins of Writing?"

"N-not yet, little Kamet got ink on her face," He grinned, patting her head. She puckered her lips in a pout; tolerating the gesture.

The student lowered his eyelids and chuckled, "Aww, what a responsible brother."

Thi shoved him aside playfully, "You have a m-mouth wider than a lion's. G-get back to studying and _try_ n-not to cheat like l-last time."

"You'll always lie for me, right?" The scribe didn't wait for a reply; he raced to catch up with his class.

Cusae was rich with enthusiasm. Being only the first day of Hathor's festival, citizens gave any excuse to drink, chase one another, and gorge themselves in meats, exotic delicacies and spend any leftover _hedj _on traded goods from far off lands. The streets were inundated with the scent of _stakte_; the almost suffocating scent of myrrh. Alcohol splotches blotted the dirt road, strips of mens' _shenti_ and women's _sheaths_ were littered on drying poles and canopies. Last night must've been insane outside of Cusae's capital palace and the collapsed citizens strewn across the ground was living proof.

'_Ra is certainly bright today,'_ Thi wiped off beads of perspiration from Kamet's brow.

'_Where are we going?'_

'_The baths.'_

'_There's no need to go, the well is closer.'_

'_But there is, being clean is a priority for chanters and I can't remember the last time you bathed properly,'_ Thi added, pushing palm branch curtains aside. Steam immediately slapped their skin as newly burning fires blazed underneath a raised cistern. Zara once told Kamet that Ozier commissioned it all the way past Waset, into unknown territories. The artisans took five season and another two to complete and deliver it personally to Per Hathor and the Court of Seven; handmade from solid copper. Hieroglyphs chiseled around its base depicted the story of how Ra stopped Sekhmet by getting her drunk off of beer and pomegranate juice. Thi brandished multiple alabaster bottles, _'I'll prepare the bath.'_ Kamet gave him a wary look, _'I'm not going to look!'_ He quirked his brows and smiled.

Kamet rolled her eyes and stepped behind a sheath curtain, undressed, and raced to the cistern. Hoping no one would walk in unannounced. Heated water was one of Cusae's recognized luxuries, the others being parties, alcohol, music, and dare she say it, sex. Bathing in cold water was the norm until a few creative Ihy priests tried to wash in a goat stew cooking under a fire. Being burned and scolded by their mothers only gave them the drive to create the steam bath. The only downside was people's mindsets; being possibly boiled alive didn't sound very appealing. However, it was a popular healing and therapeutic experience.

Kamet sighed, her shoulders melted, and her troubles washed away. She dipped lower under the surface, watching her hair fan out and swish like a reed. There were moments where Kamet almost slipped off into a daydream but Thi roused her awake, tilting her head to him, _'Hold still.'_ He took a simple flax rag, dunked it in the water and wiped off the ink stains. Thi ran his tongue over his teeth while he worked; a concentrated habit he always did when he was hard at work on a task. His cocoa complexion shined with oils, steam, and sweat, giving him a sort of luster. His high cheek bones and scarred lips twitched involuntarily as if forcing down a grin. Though his luminous ochre eyes told Kamet every emotion he had. She never realized the flecks of ash gray scattered in the iris. Kamet lightly gasped and floated back, forcing a blush that was creeping up the base of her neck.

Thi scoffed, _'What are you so shy for all of the sudden?'_

Kamet filled her cheeks with the bath water and spat it right in his face, _'I can clean myself up!'_

'_Hey, you little hippo, enough of that! I wanted to do it and you didn't object.'_ Crinkles formed around his eyes when smiled, _'Come here now.'_ Kamet swam back, making sure to keep her chest covered under the water, _'You're not yourself today.'_ She turned away, her happiness fading, _'Can you tell me what's wrong?'_ Kamet knew Thi was very concerned, his aura pulsed a mixture of green and yellow.

Kamet shook her head, now was not the time to lay out her troubles. Especially since she was in a vulnerable situation, _'I can't tell you now… It's difficult…'_

'_You know you can tell me anything… Right?' _Thi made Kamet feel even worse. Her stomach churned from anxiety and lack of food. She embraced herself and sunk lower under the water to where only the top of her head was showing.

'_I'm sorry-!'_ A burbling sound came from the surface. Thi's figure retreated from the edge of the cistern and he abruptly collected the bath supplies. Kamet resurfaced; reaching out to him but he ignored her and exited the bath house.

Kamet wished she could just melt into the water and float away.

Thi bounded away from the bath house, dropping bottles and continuously picked them up, "S-s-such a-a-an idiot!" He scorned, pressing his knuckles against his right temple all the way to the Court of Seven's House. He needed a quiet place to finish his scripture work. The usual pair of guards recognized him and moved aside. Thi hurriedly played the Menat tune, impatiently strummed the beads and slipped between the smallest crack as soon as the doors opened.

"Apprentice Thi, I was about to go look for you. The Court is meeting and I want you present."

Thi almost walked past but he stopped his feet, "D-do I have t-to?"

"Yes." Ozier stiffly beckoned him. Exasperated, he followed his master to the back of the House. They passed the circular room with malachite pillars with the seats for the Seven Hathors straight to a blank wall. Ozier muttered some words under his breath; palm grazing the alabaster. Illusion-like hieroglyphs lit up and disappeared just as quickly. The wall evaporated like molten metals, revealing another room. Although this one was much smaller; containing only a circular wormwood table with seven chairs decorated with the crest of Per Hathor, and a few plain stools. Ozier sat at the head, Nura sitting to his left, and Riaz on his right. The remaining four sat scattered and Thi sat on a stool presiding behind his master with scribe's tools.

"Take notes young scribe," Nura said.

Thi slumped over, intently eying the papyrus and tuning in to the Court's conversation.

"A few matters on our agenda," Ozier started, "Our inundation ceremony was a tremendous success. I am certain Hathor herself has been pleased."

"Any washed up homes?"

"None to report."

"Have there been any problems with the festival?" Zara piped.

"I heard reports by the guards that too many villagers are getting drunk and trying to jump off of rooftops." Mesu shook his head.

Sahar burst out laughing, "They're all demented! Keep shouting about how the Gods will grow wings for them and they'll land softly-"

"However…!" Ozier coughed, "To resolve the matter, I propose we increase the guards monitoring taverns and how much everyone drinks."

The Court nodded half-heartedly, "This is absurd, the villagers need to take responsibility for their actions."

Thi sighed, his fingers flew across the papyrus; making sure not to miss a single detail. Being the only competent scribe in the entire court had its perks but it was mostly a pain. He had lost count of how many times the Seven had called on him. One situation in particular was memorable due to its ridiculousness. In the middle of Khonsu's time, he was instructed to record a debate between two artisans. Both men accused each other of stealing designs on another wing of the Chanter's Hall and thus called each other to trial. In the end, the two men ended up working together on the same project due to their similar designs and no one was charged. What a waste of time it was. However, being a scribe made Thi feel wanted and have a responsibility to carry.

"Did you write that down scribe?"

"Huh?"

Ozier drummed his fingers as if contemplating giving Thi a swift smack on the head, "The part about new initiates… And their progress."

"O-oh! I did, they're d-doing excellent! In fact, K-Kamet healed a boy with the plague c-completely!"

"Is that so…" He said in an approving manner, "Yes well, let's continue."

Thi hummed lowly, returning to his repetitive work.

"Speaking of our initiates," Nura raised her hand objectively, "May I speak?"

"You have our attention."

The second Hathor squared her shoulders, clearing her throat, "Our neighbors are requesting newly graduated initiates to assist in a healing matter… The Uast Nome needs fertile livestock, Aa-at require a good harvest, and Tu-f has an increase in sick babies."

"That won't be an issue, I'll recruit our best initiates and send them on their way." Ozier stood, "Is that all?"

Thi kicked his stool over when he leapt to his feet, "May I speak, M-Master?"

The Court snapped to attention and waited for the elder's permission. Ozier shrugged, "If you must."

"T-thank you." The Court returned to their seats, sitting with proper posture. They all stared warily, most notably Sahar, who was drooling at his body.

"M-members of the Court, I w-want to request that I g-go on one of the journeys… T-t-to r-record the findings… O-of course!" Thi grinded his teeth together, the papyrus crumpled in his tight grip. He screwed up. He knew he screwed up.

The Court exchanged looks until Riaz started laughing, "You are going, we were planning on sending you to supervise the students. Since you are the most… Competent…"

Thi felt deflated, all confidence lost.

"Sit back down before you embarrass us again." Ozier used the crook of his staff to bring the chair back on its legs.

Suddenly, Thi puffed out his chest and let it all out, "W-wait father, I-I want something else!"

"You _want_…?" The elder dangerously glared at him.

"M-my apologies… I-I would like to recommend a-an initiate for one of the t-trips."

Besa, who had been unusually quiet, spoke up, "It is young Kamet, isn't it?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"Out of the question," Nura restood, splaying her hands on the tabletop, "Initiate Kamet has only been a student at the Chanter's Hall for barely nine seasons."

Mesu folded his arms, "However, she has amazing aptitude and I heard from her instructor that she's already mastered the highest form of chants. If you ask me she is highly capable of performing the tasks at hand."

"But isn't she fresh from coming of age?" Riaz leaned back in his chair, "They're still full of curiosity and recklessness."

"What about the other initiates? They need more practice; relying on one person to do everything is encouraging laziness."

"Oh for Hathor's sake! Let her go!" Zara shouted over the voices, "She's been without outside contact for far too long, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to leave yet!"

"Who knows," Sahar harped, "Maybe the chantress and Thi can bond- I mean find more initiates for us. That is one thing you wanted, wasn't it Ozier?"

"Enough, all of you," The elder's staff slapped onto the table with a fierce '_Thwap', _"Clearly we all cannot come to an agreeance, so we will have a vote. Those in favor of allowing the chantress to travel?" Thi, Zara, and Mesu raised their hands, "Those in favor of not?" Nura, Riaz, and Besa represented and Sahar abstained.

"I honestly don't care what you choose. As long as you don't hurt Kamet's feelings," She scraped unidentifiable gunk from underneath her fingernails.

"You're as callous as ever." Sahar ignored her senior's remark.

"I will decide for the Court," Ozier concluded, "I will have my answer before the initiates depart."

"T-thank you so much M-master." Thi bowed a few times, trying to hold down his excitement.

"That concludes our meeting."

All of the Seven stood, placing their hands together in prayer and chanted, _"May our Mother Hathor grant us peace and a fertile life as we depart once more. Send insightful visions and a promising future. May our Sister Sekhmet slay our enemies and stave off misfortune. Protect her subjects and her children as they find their own paths."_

'_And may Thoth himself bless my father's decision.'_

Annoying. That was the best word to describe Kamet's female classmates. They weren't unintelligent in any way, in fact, they were adept chantresses with unique voices. But they were all snobby and completely narcissistic. That's what made them annoying. How could such talent be attached to disgusting _rens_?

After Thi was gone a flock of initiate girls paraded into the bath house and were faking a surprised look at the sight of Kamet. Instead of ignoring her as she had hoped for, they took their time asking questions. All of them laced with hidden taunts and belittling comments.

"Kamet! There you are!" Bat was the first to approach the indecent Kamet. Waltzing over, she flashed her flattering figure and let her robe slide off and pool to the floor, "Do you mind if we join you?"

Kamet shook her head, reciting a phrase from one of Hathor's scriptures, 'Always be polite, even if one does not favor them.'

"I personally would've had lilies in the water."

"Sahar was right, this is so much better than the frigid Nile waters."

Kamet was relieved they weren't keeping her on the spot, it gave her the opportunity to slip away without confrontation. Just as she was halfway out, a pair of hands yanked her back down, "Where are you going?" Bat fluttered her eyelashes, "You don't have to go." Kamet gazed hopelessly at her clothing, out of her arms' reach.

"I have some questions, our teacher said we could ask you, since you _are_ an expert," Bat held Kamet in place with one arm wrapped around her and her exposed chest squished against Kamet's cheek. Bat's followers surrounded them and Kamet's escape routes were blocked. All of the sudden the steam and bath were making Kamet feel nauseous; it was no longer serene.

"I have a question, how long did you practice that spell?"

It was one of the times Kamet was overjoyed not to have a speaking voice or mental connections with the initiates. She could only blink a few times and stare as her response.

"Ladies how can you be so rude? Ask things only a mute can answer." Bat's muscles tightened up to her neck.

The girls giggled and poorly acted like Kamet: nodding, shaking their heads, and cowering with their hands close to their faces.

"Oh, pity me, pity me," A few of them chorused.

'Remember, be kind. You'll only provoke them by giving a reaction,' Kamet recited another passage. Alas, tears welled in her eyes, her shoulders in a fit.

"Regardless I do have a question." Kamet dared a glance up at Bat, "Are you insecure with your body? Is that why you hide?" A glimmer of malice flashed in her aura. Kamet gulped, "You always wear that dusty old robe." Kamet felt Bat's fingers grasp her throat, "You're of age now and trust me… You shouldn't let that natural beauty go to waste."

'Let go…' She squirmed in her grip. Bat's breath warmed the auricle of Kamet's ear; a whimper escaped her throat.

Bat's emotionless obsidian eyes were as cold as her _ba_. Kamet wondered why her parents gave Bat the name of a goddess; it was a disgrace to the immortal woman. She imagined if the goddess met with this Bat she would have been disgusted. It didn't sound like a bad plan. Kamet shook, where did those thoughts come from?

"I'm bored now, get out of here before I change my mind." Bat shoved Kamet into the wall of the cistern and they all retreated to a different side.

Not wanting to give Bat any reason to taunt her, Kamet scrambled up the edge, got dressed, and made a flighty escape.

Master Ozier tapped his staff impatiently, fixing his steely gaze from the sycamore doors to the windows; violet and amber sunlight shining through them. The Court of Seven's Hall had been cleared of scribes, civilians, initiates, and guests as Ra sunk below the statue of Sekhmet. The elder popped his stiff joints and paced. Stress made him gain age to his already withered appearance; his dreams were infested with waking fears. The initiates getting lost in the desert, getting kidnapped, bitten by snakes, and other horrors the outside world contained. Ozier chortled to himself, "I really am getting old."

'_Master Ozier!'_

The elder was startled by the sudden telepathic message; the tinkling of sistrum strings and beat of drums. Young Kamet hopped on one foot, the said drum was punched through her foot, her Menat necklace tangled, and a sistrum wedged on the crown of her head.

Surprised, Ozier limped off the dias, _'Kamet… Late for a performance?'_ He chuckled.

'_No Master!'_ She kicked out her leg, _'I was… In a hurry and tripped over some instruments.'_

The elder saw hesitation in her body language; bruises dotted her arms and her thoughts were all over the place.

'_Oh Hathor's Menat! It won't come off!'_ Kamet fell face first to the painted ground and worked on prying the drum off.

Ozier kneeled next to her, setting his staff beside his knees, "Hold still little one." He took the sistrum and with one swift jerk it came off; the strings twanged together creating an ear bleedingly out of tune warble.

"You became an ox my dear!" Ozier offered a hand, making her stand.

'_Not funny master!'_ Kamet's ears burned bright.

"I have to get my enjoyment somehow don't I? But I need to discuss something with you."

'_What is it Master?'_

"Take a seat Kamet." He gestured to Nura's chair and the two of them rested, "It has come to my attention that initiates are needed in our borders." Kamet remained attentive even as he paused, "And Thi has volunteered you to take one of the jobs." The young chantress's eyes brightened, her mouth curving into a half-moon, "I have some concerns." Her face slightly fell; returning to her calm demeanor, "I am having a difficult time deciding to let you go."

Kamet was aghast, irritation contorted her face, _'Master Ozier, I _am_ capable…'_ She was struggling not to have an episode of outrage, the palms of her feet tapped against the leg of the throne, _'You know me, and you know my skills!' _

Ozier collected her trembling hands and placed them in her lap, "Young one, I understand your anger and I admire your determination, but I have some concerns of the… Dangers you might face."

The initiate collected her frantic emotions, bottling them up to bring back her ideal behavior, _'I know of them… And they won't be able to touch me. I am safe within the borders of our Nome,'_ She continued, _'Tell me all of your troubles and I will quell them.'_

The master laid his staff across his lap and slouched, "It's not just you I am worried about but all of the students. There are many endangerments for the chanters; these walls, the Seven Hathors, and the goddesses keep us safe."

'_You've told me this before Master. When I was still a child you rescued me from a possible disastrous future and offered me sanctuary, and a place at your school.'_

"Do you recall what I said?"

Kamet nodded, _'Chanters are a rarity among humans. We are nothing but powerful trophies for others. Cusae is a place of learning and a safe retreat.'_

"Correct my young initiate."

'_But there's one thing I must disagree with.'_ Ozier's brow rose, _'I don't think solitude is the best way to teach students like me. Isolating ourselves from others will only serve to alienate us and become ignorant of the outside,'_ Kamet walked to the center of the Court's Hall, her arms outstretched as if performing in one of her plays, _'That goes against the teachings of Hathor.'_

"How so?" He was curious so he played along, "Tell me everything that is on your mind."

'_If I recall correctly. Hathor tells us to share our gifts with each other and not to be greedy. Greed creates chaos doesn't it?'_ Kamet questioned, Ozier nodded once to confirm.

He braced against his staff and chuckled, "You are correct again. Your teacher was right to praise you," He said the last part to himself, "You are wise for your age little one…" Kamet's master brushed her hair away and embraced her shoulder, "Take the wisdom of a man who has a considerable amount of years… Try not to be to naïve but keep your heart as one." Kamet frowned, quizzically looking him up and down, "I know it doesn't make sense right now but it will in due time." Ozier guided her down the dias and to the front doors.

'_Master? Will I go with my other friends?'_ Ozier planted a kiss on the top of her head, "How can I say no after hearing a speech like that?" Kamet laughed in delight; swiftly hugging him around the waist.

'_Tell me when I can leave?'_

"Be patient Kamet. We still have much to talk about."


End file.
